


Don't shake hands with Lucifer            *feat. Lucifer Morningstar

by KMZ



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Beziehungsstatus: Es ist kompliziert. Die Beziehung zwischen Nick und Juliette ist schwierig wie niemals zuvor. Sein Leben als Grimm verhindert immer wieder einen normalen Alltag und dann findet er eines Tages auch noch seinen Captain in einer delikaten Situation vor. Gegen jeden Befehl und  seine Vernunft beginnt Nick in einem Fall zu ermitteln, der ihm Geheimnisse offenbart, die so bestürzend sind, dass sein Leben danach nicht mehr wie vorher ist. [Sean x Nick] *featuring Lucifer Morningstar





	1. Vorwort

OMG!! 

Ich muss jetzt ganz dringend diese Fic online bringen. Jetzt sofort. Weil es einfach zu schräg ist!  
Heute Nacht habe ich geträumt. Erst von Lucifer. Er war ein guter Freund von mir und wir haben uns echt gut unterhalten und ich sagte zu ihm, dass ich die intelligente Unterhaltung mit ihm sehr zu schätzen weiß.  
Bevor ich erwachte, träumte ich von Sean Renard und mit ihm habe ich mich betrunken (den Rest verschweige ich an dieser Stelle besser ^^). Fakt ist: beide Wahnsinnstypen in einem Traum. So weit so gut. Dann gucke ich früh Insta und falle fast vom Stuhl. WTF!! Also wenn das wahr ist (habe keine Bestätigung gefunden, nur dieses sehr eindeutige Bild gesehen), dann sterbe ich definitiv.  
Und zwar deshalb, weil ich seit ein paar Wochen an genau dieser Fic bastele. Sie ist zwar in dem Sinne keine Crossover-Fic, sondern Lucifer hat nur einen Gastauftritt … aber ist das nicht irgendwie krass?

What the fuck … OMG!

Ich poste auch nur mal das erste Kapitel, um euch bisschen zu teasen. Den Rest gibt es erst, wenn eine der anderen Fics fertig ist, sonst wird es zu unübersichtlich.  
Außerdem bin ich auch mit dem Schreiben noch nicht ganz fertig. Viel fehlt aber nicht mehr. Irre lang wird sie auch nicht und na ja, ich füge das Vorwort an, dass ich geschrieben habe, bevor ich Zauberbiest und Lucifer zusammen auf einem Bild gesehen habe mit dem #luciferonfox

 

*******************

 

und hier mein ursprüngliches Vorwort:

Liebe Leser (und vor allem die, die mich ein bisschen näher kennen):  
Ich habe diese Geschichte mit dem Ziel begonnen endlich mal eine richtig kitschig, süße Romanze zu verfassen. Aber wie das oft bei mir so ist, hat sich der Plot ziemlich schnell verselbständig und es wird sogar einen recht fiesen Twist geben. Außerdem hat sich Lucifer Morningstar eingeschmuggelt und ich war gezwungen ihm eine Rolle zu geben (Teufelskram … ihr wisst schon … no chance^^) Aber es ist keine reine Crossover-Fic. Lucifer hat nur eine Gastrolle.   
Nun, ich will euch gar nicht länger mit meinem „Aber ich hab’s doch versucht …“ langweilen. Lest selbst ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Nur Hank Griffin schaffte es so derart komisch seine Augen zu verdrehen, dass wenigstens ein winziges Lächeln auf Nicks Lippen erschien.  
„Was ist denn los?“  
„Der Chef geht immer noch nicht an sein Telefon. Und nun? Wir müssen doch wissen, ob das PD in Kentucky diesen Typen auf der Fahndungsliste hatte.“  
„Dann rufe doch dort direkt im PD an“, schlug Nick vor. Noch einmal rollte sein Partner demonstrativ mit den Augen und tätigte dann ein paar Anrufe. Natürlich war es umständlicher, sich erst vom Dispatcher die Nummer schicken zu lassen und überhaupt war es natürlich irgendwie Renards Aufgabe diese Dinge zu übernehmen oder wenigstens an sein verdammtes Telefon zu gehen.  
Nick warf einen letzten Blick auf die halbverbrannte Leiche und überlegte dabei abwesend, ob er dem Captain heute überhaupt schon begegnet war. Wohl eher nicht.   
Abwesend war Nick deshalb, weil Juliette und er immer mehr Probleme miteinander hatten. Dabei hatte sie sogar recht mit ihrem Vorwurf. Seine Grimm-Identität vergiftete allmählich alles. Aber hatte er eine Wahl? Hatte er die je gehabt? Nein.  
Ja, er hatte Fehler gemacht und ja, keiner von beiden hatte wirklich Einfluss auf unberechenbare Mächte wie Adalind. War Nick anfangs noch einsichtig und reuevoll, so war er inzwischen eher gereizt. Das wirkte sich so auf ihre Beziehung aus, dass Juliette nun lieber mit ihren Mädels um die Häuser zog, als den Abend mit ihm zu verbringen. Erst letzte Nacht war sie weit nach Mitternacht ins Bett gekommen. Nick hatte so getan, als wenn er schlafen würde, doch er hatte sogar wach gelegen, bis sie gekommen war. Sie roch stark nach Parfüm und leicht nach Alkohol, war aber nicht betrunken. Ansonsten versuchte er alle weiteren Informationen, die ihm seine ungewöhnlichen Sinne vermitteln wollten, so gut es ging auszublenden, weil er sich nicht unnötig aufregen wollte. Na immerhin kam sie immer wieder nach Hause, dachte er bitter und drehte sich von ihr weg.

 

„Ich frage mich, was er den ganzen Tag treibt“, unterbrach Hank seine Gedanken. Im ersten Moment war Nick nicht klar, von wem er sprach. Natürlich, der Captain!  
„Hat er sich denn für heute abgemeldet? Manchmal ist er ja … wo zum Teufel auch immer“, brummte Nick undeutlich. Eigentlich hatte er wenig Lust über den Captain zu sprechen und gerade zusammen im Kontext mit Juliette war das immer ein heikler Faktor, wie unschuldig auch alle waren. Überhaupt kotzte ihn diese heuchlerische Unschuld an, wenn er mal seinen schlechten Tag hatte und es nicht schaffte seinen Frust zu unterdrücken. Was leider im Moment ziemlich oft war.  
„Nein. Ich habe extra nachgefragt! Er arbeitet heute ganz regulär und sollte im Moment eigentlich in seinem Büro sitzen. Tut er aber nicht. Keine Termine außer Haus und auch sonst nur ein Meeting im Haus.“  
Nick runzelte nun doch die Stirn. Das sah seinem Chef wirklich nicht ähnlich einfach unabgemeldet zu verschwinden und nicht an sein Telefon zu gehen, bzw. nicht zurückzurufen. Dazu war er viel zu gewissenhaft und verantwortungsvoll. Na ja, zumindest bis sein Zauberbiest nach oben kam, was zum Glück nicht allzu oft geschah.  
„Weißt du was, kümmere dich um Kentucky und ich fahre in seine Wohnung und sehe mal nach dem Rechten.“ Sein Freund wirkte erleichtert und nickte zustimmend. Wieder musste Nick grinsen, stieg dann aber doch dezent besorgt ins Auto, um nach Portland zurückzufahren. Als ob es sonst nicht schon kompliziert genug war.

 

Er parkte gleich vorm Haus und ging durch die Tür direkt auf den Empfangsbereich zu. Der Concierge bestätigte ihm, dass der Captain zumindest nicht heute Morgen zur gewöhnlichen Zeit das Haus verlassen hatte. Wie es letzte Nacht aussah, könnte er nicht sagen, da hatte sein Kollege Dienst. Noch wollte Nick die Pferde nicht wild machen und sagte, dass er gern oben nachsehen würde. Der Concierge nickte nur und war reichlich blass um die Nase. Zu viele Dinge waren schon in diesem Haus geschehen, als dass er noch unschuldig und entspannt seinen Dienst verrichten konnte, der arme Kerl.

 

Der Fahrstuhl brachte ihn nach oben. Im Gang war es still, aber das war es immer. Irgendwie schauderte Nick wie so oft, denn diese Art steriler Luxus war so gar nicht sein Geschmack. Kein Wunder, dass der Captain immer mit dieser arroganten Reserviertheit alle auf Distanz hielt.  
Laut klopfte er dann an die Tür und lauschte.   
„Captain!“ Er klopfte wieder und aktivierte dann ganz bewusst seine Grimm-Sinne mit denen er weitaus besser hören konnte. Doch er hörte nur sein eigenes Herz schlagen.  
„Captain! Ich bin es, Nick!“ Rief er und begriff endlich, dass es gar nicht sein Herz war, was er so deutlich hörte. Aus einem Impuls heraus, der für Gefahr stand, trat er mit einem einzigen, kraftvollen Tritt die Tür ein. Das Wohnzimmer war leer und sah für Renards Begriffe sehr unordentlich aus. Zumindest, wenn es Nick mit den paar Malen seine Anwesenheit hier verglich. Gab es hier etwa einen Kampf?   
„Captain?“ Es kam keine Antwort.  
Wem gehörten diese … seltsamen Klamotten? Nick sah nicht genauer hin, sondern betrat sein Schlafzimmer. 

 

Im ersten Moment hätte er fast gelacht, doch schon Sekunden später eroberte ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, was er nicht einordnen konnte und auch nicht die Gelegenheit hatte, es zu tun.  
Sein Vorgesetzter lag auf seinem Bett. Nackt, auf dem Bauch, mit hinter dem Rücken gefesselten Händen. Über seinem Mund klebte eines dieser fiesen Industrieklebebänder und seine Augen waren mit einer schwarzen Latexaugenbinde verbunden. Auf seinem Hinterteil waren rote, blutige Striemen. Selbst seine Knöchel waren ebenso mit demselben handelsüblichen Kabelbinder gefesselt, wie seine Hände. Polizisten verwendeten diese Art schnelle Fesselung gern bei Großeinsätzen, wenn mit vielen Festnahmen zu rechnen war. Erhältlich war sie in jedem Baumarkt.  
Zwischen Unglauben und etwas anderem gefangen, räusperte sich Nick nun und trat zu ihm. Nicht ohne eine gewisse Genugtuung riss er ihm dann mit einer schnellen Bewegung das Klebeband vom Mund und nahm ihm auch die Augenbinde ab. Aus reiner Schadenfreude, für die sich Nick eine Millisekunde sogar schämte, ließ er ihn allerdings noch gefesselt.   
Sean hustete und räusperte sich kurz. Seine Augen hatte er immer noch zusammengekniffen, weil es im Raum natürlich taghell war.  
„Und ich dachte schon, du hast dich einfach abgesetzt und lässt mich mit dem ganzen Chaos hier allein“, sagte Nick beiläufig. Er meinte es nicht wirklich ernst, musste aber etwas sagen, weil diese Situation ansonsten zu skurril gewesen wäre.  
„Das würde ich nie tun!“, sagte der Captain dann fest aber ziemlich heiser. Nein, würde er nicht. Es war eine unnötige Anmerkung, die eine andere, wesentlich schärfere aber nur ersetzt hatte.  
„Ich suche etwas, um den Kabelbinder durchzuschneiden, Geduld.“  
„Küche! Dritte Schublade von links, ganz hinten liegt ein ziemlich scharfes Messer. Verletze dich nur nicht!“, hörte er seine, ein bisschen ungehaltene Stimme. Nick blieb stehen, war kurz davor ihm fest auf das rote Hinterteil zu schlagen, um ihn in Erinnerung zu rufen, wer er war und in welcher jämmerlichen Situation sich Sean Renard gerade selbst befand.   
„Muss ja eine ziemlich wilde Orgie gewesen sein. Wie viele Mädels waren denn hier?“, fragte Nick nun süffisant. Beide wusste, was mit ‚Mädels‘ gemeint war und Sean stöhnte nun auch ein bisschen verärgert in seine Matratze.  
„Schneide mich los! Mach schon!“, forderte er nun eine ganze Spur befehlender. Damit verärgerte er den Grimm weiter und Nick sagte verdrossen:  
„Und ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht. Wäre ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass ich dich halbtot in deiner Wohnung gefunden hätte. Du solltest darüber nachdenken umzuziehen, Captain. Jeder Idiot weiß inzwischen wo du wohnst.“  
„Und der größte Idiot von allen steht jetzt hier und ist zu dämlich das Messer zu holen, oder was?!“, fauchte Sean nun. Gut, das war Nick zu viel. Entweder ließ er seinem Frust nun freien Lauf, oder er befreite ihn. Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, ging er in die Küche und holte das Messer. Er überprüfte die Schärfe und gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich. Was sich ein Zauberbiest alles so unter scharf vorstellte – niedlich.

 

„Es gibt keinen Grund unhöflich zu sein, Captain. Denn immerhin möchtest du doch, dass ich dich befreie, oder etwa nicht?“  
„Dann mache das doch auch endlich, verflucht!“ Irgendwie verstand er den Mann ja und doch war etwas an dieser unerwarteten Situation was Nick auf unerklärliche Weise aufbrachte. Geschickt zerschnitt er die dünnen Plastikbänder und wettete nun mit sich selbst, ob sich Sean Renard nun umdrehen würde. Tat er nicht. Er blieb auf dem Bauch liegen und rieb sich seine Handgelenke. Er hatte gewonnen, wie langweilig.  
„Danke!“, murmelte Sean kaum hörbar. So ganz gefiel Nick diese Situation immer noch nicht, deshalb lehnte er sich nun lässig an die Wand, verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und betrachtete ihn.  
„Willst du mir jetzt erzählen, was passiert ist?“  
„Das hatte ich nicht vor.“  
„Warum nur dachte ich mir das. War also eine richtig wilde Party, ja? Lass mich raten, es waren drei hübsche Dinger. Eine blond, eine brünette und eine mit feuerrotem Haar?“ Nick hätte keinen Grund nennen können, warum er den Captain so mit seinem unangebrachten Spott quälte. Vielleicht war es eine Retourkutsche für das mit Juliette, auch wenn es mehr als unfair war. Vielleicht reizte ihn Renards nackte Hilflosigkeit einfach nur. Vielleicht war er aber aus einem merkwürdigen Grund wirklich verärgert, denn er nicht genauer definieren konnte. Vielleicht war sein Tag heute aber auch einer dieser unterirdisch schlechten, die er meist mit einer langdauernden, nächtlichen Jagd abschloss, um irgendwie runter zu kommen.  
Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort, während Sean sichtlich unruhig darauf wartete, dass Nick endlich ein Einsehen hatte und ihn allein ließ. Nicks Augen hatten sich aber inzwischen auf eine neugierige Weise an dem fremden Männerkörper festgesaugt. Ein Anflug von Neid und Bewunderung durchfluteten ihn warm und er sah besser weg.  
„Stehst du etwa auf so etwas?“, fragte er belegt und verstand sich selbst nicht. Warum war er nicht der anständige Nick, der seinen Vorgesetzten nun allein ließ, damit der sich etwas anziehen konnte? Nein, diese Situation war auf eine so befremdliche Weise reizvoll, dass sie Nick genießen wollte.  
„Auf so was?“, echote Renard. Selbstverständlich war ihm klar, was Nick meinte.  
„Darauf, geschlagen und gedemütigt zu werden. Irgendwie hatte ich dir das nicht zugetraut. Ich dachte, wenn, dann stehst du auf der anderen Seite und schwingst die Peitsche.“ Der Captain stöhnte nur genervt in sein Bett.  
„Glaubst du mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass es nicht so ist, wie es aussieht?“  
„Das wird schwer, Captain. Zumal du es mir ja nicht erklären willst. Ich müsste mich auf dein Wort verlassen und wir wissen beide, dass das immer so eine vertrackte Sache ist … Davon abgesehen, interessiert es mich eigentlich auch nicht.“  
„Und warum zum Teufel gehst du dann nicht aus meinem Schlafzimmer und verlässt am besten gleich meine Wohnung?“  
Nick schwieg und dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, warum das nicht so war.  
„Vielleicht, weil hier irgendwas meine Grimm-Sinne reizt und du mir Informationen unterschlägst? Welche Art Spiel ist es diesmal, Captain? Ich hatte sowieso den Eindruck, dass es zwischen uns in der letzten Zeit viel zu einvernehmlich läuft. Komisch, dass einen gerade das immer misstrauisch macht, oder?“  
„Hier ist nichts, was den Grimm interessieren müsste!“, erwiderte Renard sofort kalt und endlich klang seine Stimme wieder wie immer: Fest, selbstbewusst und überlegen. Nur passte das irgendwie nicht zu seinem wunden Hinterteil und seiner hilflosen Nacktheit. Auch war er ziemlich blass und wirkte leicht benommen.  
Nick stieß sich von der Wand ab und seufzte demonstrativ.  
„In Ordnung, ich warte in deinem Wohnzimmer.“  
Er verließ den Raum und schloss sogar die Tür hinter sich. Dabei bemerkte er verwundert, dass er begonnen hatte zu schwitzen. Er schwitzte nicht mal nach fünf Stunden Joggen oder während er mit Juliette schlief.

 

Um sich abzulenken, hob er einen dieser Fummel auf. Violette Spitze, sah billig aus, war zerrissen und roch … er schnupperte daran, nach einem weiblichen Parfüm. Er besah sich den Rest der Klamotten. Alles war recht billig aber eindeutig aufreizende und weibliche Unterwäsche. Verdient man als Captain so schlecht, dass man sich nichts Besseres leisten konnte, dachte er boshaft und griff nach einem blutroten Wasauchimmer. Wie es aussah, war es für Brüste gedacht, hatte aber nur die Hälfte Stoff eines gewöhnlichen BHs. Trotzdem er schon so lange mit Juliette zusammen war, hatte er noch längst nicht für jedes Kleiderstück einen korrekten Namen. Auch an diesem Teil roch er kurz und runzelte die Stirn. Das Parfüm kam ihm kurz bekannt vor, doch er konnte sich irren, denn die Situation war allzu schräg. Aus einem unerklärlichen Anlass heraus, stopfte er dieses Teil in seine Jackentasche. Nur wenig später kam Renard aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Er trug immerhin eine Hose und einen einfachen grauen Pullover.  
„Warum bist du noch hier? Hast du keinen Fall?“, fragte er Nick abweisend. Fassungslos schüttelte Nick leicht den Kopf.  
„Doch, deswegen bin ich sogar hier. Denn du gehst nicht an dein verdammtes Telefon!“, knurrte er ungehalten.  
„Ach so. Na ja, ich war kurzzeitig verhindert. Jetzt sag mir, um was es geht und dann lass mich allein. In etwa dreißig Minuten bin ich sowieso im PD.“ Es war auffällig, dass der Captain seinem auffordernden Blick auswich, der natürlich eine Erklärung dieses Chaos hier verlangte.  
„Willst du mir nicht doch besser sagen, was geschehen ist?“ Verwundert lauschte Nick seiner drängenden Stimme. Er wusste genau, dass es ihn nichts anging und er überhaupt kein Recht hatte Erklärungen zu verlangen.  
„Nein. Es ist nichts passiert. Kein Mord, kein Raub, kein Überfall. Nichts davon. Nichts für die Polizei aber auch nichts für den Grimm!“, entgegnete der Mann ungerührt, doch Nick bildete sich ein, dass ein Teil des Satzes fehlte. Der Teil, der vielleicht für einen Freund gewesen wäre. Der Teil, der vielleicht lautete: Ich habe Mist gebaut und brauche deine Hilfe. Der Teil, der für Nick bestimmt sein könnte. Doch Freunde waren sie nie gewesen und würden es wohl auch nie sein. Sie hatten ein lockeres Agreement, eine unausgesprochene Vereinbarung, die es ihnen möglich machte nebeneinander und manchmal auch miteinander zu arbeiten. Mehr nicht. Das Zauberbiest flocht den Grimm in seine dubiosen Pläne ein und der Grimm nutzte Renard und sein Wesen auf seine Weise aus. Sie wussten beide, dass ihre alltägliche Weise miteinander umzugehen heuchlerisch aber notwendig war.  
„Wenn du sagst, dass du nicht auf diese Art Spiel stehst und trotzdem gefesselt und geschlagen auf dem Bett liegst, dann erfüllt das in meinen Augen ein Strafmaß, Captain.“  
Lange sah ihn Renard aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an. Ganz still und blass stand er im Raum, hatte die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und seine Miene wirkte nicht dem Anlass entsprechend beschämt oder verärgert. Einen Moment beneidete ihn Nick mal wieder um diese Selbstbeherrschung, die ihm selbst gerade in der letzten Zeit so sehr fehlte.  
„Das ist richtig. Aber ich entscheide mich dafür keine Anzeige zu erstatten. Damit ist die Sache vom Tisch. Was geschehen ist, ist privat und geht dich nichts an. Danke, dass du nach mir gesehen hast und …“  
„Wie hättest du dich eigentlich befreit? Es sah nicht so aus, als wenn dir das möglich gewesen wäre.“  
Irgendwas war an der Sache seltsam. Sean rieb sich gerade über seinen linken Oberarm und verzog kurz den Mund, als hätte er Schmerzen oder der Gedanke an seine Fesselung war zu grausam.  
„Ich hätte es schon geschafft, keine Sorge.“ Nick blinzelte fragend. Ja, eigentlich hätte sich Renard selbst befreien können. Nämlich dann, wenn er sein Wesen zu Hilfe gerufen hätte. Die Kraft des Zauberbiestes hätte bestimmt die Plastikfesseln zerstören können. Warum hat er es nicht getan?  
„Bist du … in Ordnung?“, fragte Nick nun besorgter nach und spürte erleichtert, wie seine übliche Freundlichkeit und sein Interesse an anderen Personen wiederkamen. Der Captain sah ihn sogleich auch ein wenig merkwürdig an. Er wich den einen Schritt zurück, den Nick auf ihn zugekommen war und sagte nur gedämpft.  
„Ja, bin ich.“  
Trotzdem stand Nick stur vor ihm und betrachtete seinen Vorgesetzten aufmerksam.   
„Hat … Adalind hiermit zu tun?“  
Gut, er hätte mit dieser genervten Reaktion rechnen können, doch er musste es einfach ansprechen. Erst kürzlich war er diesem verfluchten Hexenbiest selbst ins Netz geraten und hatte sogar in Juliettes Gestalt mit ihr Sex gehabt. Eine ziemlich gute Nummer, die ihn anschließend derart verstört hatte, dass er soweit gedacht hatte, sich zu fragen, ob Sex mit einem Hexen- respektive Zauberbiest immer so … eindrucksvoll war.  
„Soweit ich weiß, ist sie nicht in der Stadt. Und jetzt gebe ich dir den eindeutigen Befehl, Detective Burkhardt, dich unverzüglich um deinen aktuellen Fall zu kümmern!“  
Renards Stimme war scharf aber war nicht lauter geworden. Nick zog verärgert die Unterlippe in den Mund und drehte sich dann wortlos um. Als er ging, betrachtete er noch kurz die Tür. Ja, er hatte sie eingetreten und er sah sich die Stelle an, an der die Kraft seines Trittes das Schloss aus der Verankerung gerissen hatte. Nur seine Gewalt war sichtbar, keine andere. Das hieße, der Captain war wirklich nicht überfallen worden, sondern hatte diese Person, bzw. Personen freiwillig in seine Wohnung gelassen. Gern hätte Nick das Schloss mitgenommen, um es untersuchen zu lassen. Vielleicht fand er Spuren von Werkzeugen, wie sie Einbrecher nutzten, doch er hatte kein Recht das zu tun.  
„Sorry für die Tür!“, sagte er nur und bekam keine Antwort.

 

Eine wirklich seltsame Sache. Im Moment musste er davon ausgehen, dass sein Chef ganz freiwillig in diese bizarre Lage geraten war. Aber was bedeutete dann seine Aussagen: Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht? Stand er also dann doch nicht auf diesen SM-Scheiß? Schämte er sich sogar vor Nick? War alles doch nicht so ganz freiwillig und mit seinem Einverständnis abgelaufen? Irgendwas war an der ganzen Sache extrem faul. Er hatte den oder die Täter hereingelassen, vermutlich; sie waren weiblich, zu einer hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit; sie hatten ihn überredet, diesem seltsamen SM-Spiel zuzustimmen, recht unwahrscheinlich. Renard zu überreden war nahezu ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Man konnte ihn vielleicht überzeugen, wenn man schlau genug war. Purer Druck funktionierte bei dem Mann nicht. Als Nick darüber nachdachte, verspürte er wieder diese Art Bewunderung für ihn, die ihn verärgerte. Er schnaubte in gerechter Selbstverachtung und knallte seine Autotür hinter sich zu.

 

Gut, irgendwie war er nun nackt auf sein Bett gekommen, wurde gefesselt und gezüchtigt, doch wozu? Was wollte man damit erreichen? Information aus ihm herausbekommen: Möglich. Welche Art Informationen? Über den Widerstand, über den König, über den Grimm? Über einen Fall? Alles möglich. Aber vielleicht war es doch eher privat, denn sonst hätte es Sean ihm doch bestimmt gesagt. Gerade, wenn es mit dem Grimm zu tun hatte, dann galt eine Art beiderseitige Offenheit zwischen ihnen, die dringend erforderlich war, wenn sie etwas zusammen erreichen wollten.  
Also war das doch eher eine persönliche Angelegenheit, in der mehrere weibliche Personen (Wesen vielleicht?) involviert waren. Ganz nach Spaß und Spiel sah es nicht aus, denn hätten sie ihn dann am Ende nicht wenigstens wieder befreit? Und warum haben sie sich nicht wieder angezogen, sondern ihre billigen Klamotten dort liegen lassen?   
Nick fiel dieser blutrote BH ein. Er zog ihn aus der Tasche und roch erneut dran. Weibliches Parfüm. Leider roch es für ihn trotz seiner guten Sinne alles gleich. Vielleicht aufgrund seiner sensiblen Sinne, die eher auf andere Gerüche ansprachen, Geruchsspuren, wie Adrenalin, Testosteron usw. Künstliche Gerüche waren wohl nicht in einem Bauplan des Grimms einkalkuliert. Aber vielleicht ließen sich Hautreste finden und damit eine DNA-Probe finden? Er würde es ins Labor bringen müssen.  
Hank klingelte ihn an und die nächsten Stunden war er mit seinem aktuellen Fall beschäftigt.


	3. Chapter 3

Erst am späten Nachmittag traf Nick den Captain im PD wieder. Traf war zu viel gesagt, er sah ihn in seinem Büro. Renard stand neben seinem Tisch mit einer Akte in den Händen und las. Schadenfroh fragte sich Nick vergnügt, warum er sich denn nicht hinsetzte. Tat ihm etwa sein Hinterteil weh?   
Auch Hank sah in Renards Büro und meinte nur gähnend:  
„Dass der Captain wirklich mal so heftig verschläft, habe ich auch nicht kommen sehen.“ Das war die Geschichte, die er Hank erzählt hatte. Nick hatte die Sache ein wenig ausgeschmückt, hatte etwas von zu viel Alkohol angefügt und war beim Rest vage geblieben. Dabei war er sich sicher, dass Renard seine Aussage garantiert bestätigen würde. Dieses kleine, schmutzige Geheimnis, welches nun zwischen ihnen hing wie eine dunkle Wolke, war nur ein weiterer Tropfen im Fass ihrer Zweckbeziehung. Nick stimmte nur wortlos zu und machte sich missmutig daran seinen Bericht zu verfassen. Im Moment war es in Portland recht ruhig, so dass er abends meistens zu Hause war. Juliette leider selten. Entweder musste sie länger arbeiten, hatte einen unerwarteten Einsatz oder ging lieber mit ihren Freundinnen aus. Nick fühlte sich nicht im Recht zu intervenieren oder sich zu beschweren. Nicht, nach allem, was er mit seinem Grimm-Job schon selbst verursacht hatte. Wie könnte er ihr denn da Vorhaltungen machen? Vielleicht war es auch ganz gut, dass sie sich im Moment ein wenig aus dem Weg gingen, denn obwohl seine Freundin zu der fiesen Sache mit Adalind nicht mehr viel gesagt hatte, konnte sie ihm auch das nicht so ohne weiteres verzeihen. Und vielleicht hatte Juliette sogar recht. Wie konnte er nur nicht merken, dass es nicht Juliette war, in die er seinen Schwanz steckte? Er war doch in diesen Momenten so ein hirnloser Narr.

 

„Was zum Teufel macht er denn da?“, riss ihn Hank aus seinen Überlegungen, die so gar nichts mit seinem Bericht zu tun hatten.  
„Hm? Wer?“  
„Der Captain. Schläft er etwa im Stehen?“ Hank hatte seinen Stuhl ein wenig gedreht und blickte in Renards Büro. Nick drehte sich um und hob verwundert die Brauen.   
Sean Renard stand neben seinem Fenster, schien nach draußen zu schauen, hatte aber die Augen geschlossen. Die offene Akte in seiner Hand rutschte ihm im selben Moment aus der Hand und er zuckte hoch.  
„Muss wohl wirklich eine heftige Nacht gewesen sein“, flüsterte sein Freund beinah andächtig und mit einem hörbaren Hauch von Neid.  
Innerlich verdrehte Nick die Augen. Warum blieben solche Dinge immer an ihm hängen? Er war ein Grimm, nicht der beste Freund des Zauberbiestes. Doch Hanks Hinweis war unmissverständlich. Jemand müsste dem Captain sagen, dass er gerade seine Autorität aufs Spiel setzte, denn wenn es Hank und Nick bemerkten, dann konnten das auch alle anderen Polizisten sehen.  
Nick stand widerwillig auf.  
„Ich werde ihm sagen, dass er nach Hause gehen soll.“  
„Eine gute Idee“, sagte Hank erleichtert und blieb sitzen. Er hätte ja auch wenigstens mitkommen können, dachte Nick, nur noch mehr verärgert.

 

Nach einem harten Klopfen an seine Tür, trat er einfach ein.  
„Captain?“  
Renard sah ihn verwirrt an. Er sah unglaublich müde und eigentlich noch benommener als heute Vormittag aus.  
„Was?“   
Besser er schloss die Tür hinter sich, dachte Nick alarmiert.  
„Du solltest nach Hause fahren und dich ausschlafen.“ Er hoffte, dass er ruhig und besorgt klang. In Wahrheit nervte ihn diese Situation immer mehr und erst als ihm Sean antwortete, begriff er, dass er es ein wenig beängstigend fand das Zauberbiest so schwach und neben sich stehend zu erleben.  
„Mir geht es gut.“  
„Tut es nicht. Du schläfst ihm Stehen und jeder kann es sehen.“   
Renard blinzelte bestürzt und sah nach draußen, dann wieder zu Nick. Er räusperte sich schwerfällig und legte die Akte weg. Dann rieb er sich über seine Augen.  
„Hat es etwas mit letzter Nacht zu tun, Captain?“  
„Fängst du schon wieder an?“, fauchte Sean ihn überraschend scharf an. Nicks Puls schoss nach oben, weil er glaubte gleich das Zauberbiest zu sehen, doch er irrte sich. Nichts geschah. Er beobachtete, wie Renard sehnsüchtig auf seinen Stuhl sah. Vermutlich würde er sich gern setzen, doch sein Hinterteil tat bestimmt höllisch weh.  
„Waren Drogen im Spiel?“, fragte Nick unbeeindruckt weiter. Vielleicht kam er hier im PD weiter, wo ihn der Captain nicht einfach zum Gehen auffordern konnte.  
„Nick …“, begann Renard resigniert und gar nicht mehr aggressiv, „deine Neugier und deine Sorge in allen Ehren. Doch ich werde dir nicht sagen, was geschehen ist. Es ist beschämend genug, dass du mich gefunden hast und ich bin froh, dass du es warst und nicht Hank oder ein anderer aus dem PD. Ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, so vertraue auch mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass nichts geschehen ist, was dich als Grimm nur annähernd interessieren müsste. Du weißt, dass ich es dir ansonsten sagen müsste. Es ist persönlich, es ist entwürdigend und ich würde es am liebsten vergessen. Mir geht es nicht gut, das ist richtig, doch ich bin Captain und nicht ein Angestellter, der nach Hause gehen kann, wenn er sich nicht gut fühlt. Sei so freundlich und quäle mich nicht länger mit deiner Neugier, deiner Sorge und deinen Fragen.“  
Jetzt war es an Nick ihn misstrauisch anzusehen. Dieser unerwartete Monolog war das Seltsamste an allem. Nick konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass dieser Mann schon oft so entgegenkommend und mitteilsam mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Unter jedem Wort lang sonst immer dieser Distanz und diese Wachsamkeit seines Wesens. Heute nicht. Heute klang Sean Renard nur unglaublich müde und schwach. Aber Nick sondierte mit seiner ausgezeichneten Intuition, dass seine Erschöpfung eher mental war und es etwas von einer abgrundtiefen Enttäuschung und Niedergeschlagenheit an sich hatte.  
„In Ordnung. Ich wollte dir wirklich nicht zu nahe treten, Captain.“ Er schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und sah dann demonstrativ zur Tür. Nick zögerte, denn noch immer hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass die Wellen geglättet waren.  
„Aber falls du doch jemanden zum Reden brauchst …“, begann er leise und meinte es auch durchaus so, weil er wusste, dass Sean vermutlich niemanden hatte, dem er sein Herz ausschütten konnte. Obwohl Nick glaubte, dass der andere Mann den Rest des Satzes selbst hinzufügen könnte, sah er sich nun Renards irritierten Blicken ausgesetzt.  
„Warte … denkst du etwa, ich bräuchte einen … Freund?“, fragte er dann auch noch ernsthaft. An dieser Stelle reichte es Nick nun endgültig. Er verdrehte nur noch überdrüssig die Augen und verließ sein Büro. Die Tür ließ er ganz weit offen. Hank sah ihn fragend an, als er an ihrem Tisch vorbei rauschte. Ihm war gerade eingefallen, dass er dieses rote Etwas ins Labor überstellen wollte. Und zwar schleunigst, bevor er hier im PD ein Wesen enthaupten würde!

 

Etwa zwei Stunden später saß Nick in seinem Auto, welches vor dem PD parkte. Hank war schon längst zu Hause und gönnte sich sein Bier. Zwar waren sie in ihrem Fall nur mittelmäßig vorangekommen, doch sie lebten und waren gesund. Was wollte man als Detective in diesen Tagen schon mehr?  
Renard kam aus dem Gebäude und steuerte langsam sein Auto an. Nick hatte ein wenig den Eindruck, dass seine Erschöpfung noch schlimmer geworden war. Ziemlich unkoordiniert fuhr er aus der Parklücke. Zwei Autos ließ Nick dazwischen, dann fädelte er sich in den Verkehr hinter ihm ein. Er wollte nur sichergehen, dass der Mann unbeschadet nach Hause kam. Nicht, dass es seine Aufgabe war oder dass es ihn gar interessierte. Es war eher so, dass Nicks Grimm-Sinne einfach nicht verstehen konnte, dass nichts an dieser Sache merkwürdig sein sollte. Hoffentlich wurde er nicht paranoid. Normalerweise konnte er gut mit Juliette über solche Anwandlungen spreche. Sie konnte ihn beruhigen, nahm ihn manchmal auch einfach nur in die Arme, um ihn zu trösten. Doch irgendwie sträubte sich in Nick im Moment alles sich ihr auf diese Weise zu öffnen. Dabei konnte er sich durchaus eingestehen, dass er gekränkt war. All diese Sachen passierten nun mal und es war nicht seine Schuld, dass sich immer alles gegen die Beziehung mit Juliette wandte. Als hätte es das Schicksal darauf abgesehen ihn und sie zu trennen. Umso verbissener wollte er daran festhalten, zu jedem Preis. Wenn er schon ein Grimm sein musste, dann wollte er wenigstens auch noch anderweitig ein wenig Freude haben. War das denn zu viel verlangt, verdammt nochmal?

 

Der Captain fuhr recht langsam, sogar ein gutes Stück unter dem Geschwindigkeitsdurchschnitt. Ein paar Fahrer hupten ihn sogar an. Nick sah in etwa zwanzig Metern eine Ampel, die gerade auf Rot sprang. Sein Chef hätte genügend Zeit, um abzubremsen, doch er fuhr einfach weiter, ohne schneller oder langsamer zu werden. Er war doch nicht etwa am Steuer eingeschlafen, dachte Nick alarmiert und überholte mit einer halsbrecherischen Aktion die zwei Autos vor ihm. Da er nichts erkennen konnte, ob Renard noch reagieren würde und er auch nicht abbremste, gab Nick Gas und setzte seinen Wagen direkt vor das Auto des Captains. Der krachte ihm ungebremst in die Seite. Er war zu langsam gewesen, um Nicks Auto auf die Kreuzung zu schieben, doch war der Aufprall nicht so ganz ohne. Immerhin stand er nun. Nick sprang aus seinem Auto und riss die Tür des Captains auf. Dessen Stirn blutete, denn offenbar war er mit dem Kopf aufs Lenkrad geknallt. Es war aber nur eine kleine Platzwunde. Verstört sah er Nick an.  
„Fuck!“, war alles, was Nick im ersten Moment herausbrachte. Der Captain rieb sich über seine Stirn und verschmierte das Blut dabei. Ein paar Passanten kamen angerannt und Nick zeigte ihnen seine Marke.  
„Kein Problem. Alles unter Kontrolle. Verlasst den Ort des Unfalls, ich regele das!“ Unsanft zerrte er Renard aus seinem Auto und schob ihn auf den Bürgersteig.  
„Bist du in Ordnung?“, herrschte er ihn aufgebracht an.  
„Ja, ich … denke schon …“, sagte er schleppend. Nick bezweifelte es stark.  
„Du bleibst hier stehen“, befahl er streng und rannte auf die Kreuzung. Zuerst fuhr er seinen Wagen an den Straßenrand, dann das Auto des Captains. Beide waren fahrtüchtig und das war das Wichtiges. Renard stand gehorsam an der Stelle und sah ihm seltsam desinteressiert zu. Nick lief zurück, packte den Mann hart am Arm und schob ihn zu seinem Auto.  
„Steig ein und schnall dich an!“ Die Tür war verbeult und Nick zerrte sie mit seiner Grimm-Kraft auf. Gehorsam nahm der andere Mann Platz und schnallte sich an.  
„Was zum Henker war das gerade?“, fragte Nick, als er eingestiegen war.  
„Keine … Ahnung.“  
„Soll ich dich zum Arzt oder nach Hause fahren?“  
„Nach Hause“, sagte Sean langsam und lehnte seinen Kopf wieder nach hinten. Sofort schlossen sich seine Augen und Nick seufzte unbeherrscht. Als hätte er es geahnt. Er musste den Captain kurze Zeit später wecken und brachte ihn dann auch noch bis in seine Wohnung. Die Tür war repariert und Nick überlegte, was mit den Überresten der anderen Tür geschehen war und ob er sich vielleicht doch noch das Schloss ansehen könnte. Sean Renard verhinderte weder sein Eintreten, noch schien es ihn zu kümmern. Er steuerte nur wie in Trance sein Sofa an und ließ sich bäuchlings darauf fallen kaum, dass er sich die Jacke ausgezogen und die Krawatte abgerissen hatte.

 

Nick war verunsichert. Er wollte jetzt verdammt nochmal Antworten. Deshalb ging er zu Renard, der offensichtlich schon eingeschlafen war.  
„Captain?“  
Keine Reaktion.  
„Captain, du schuldest mir Antworten!“, sagte er eine ganze Ecke lauter. Er bekam nur ein ungehaltenes Knurren.  
Aus einer Eingebung heraus, kniete sich Nick nun neben das Sofa und schlug ihm ziemlich fest auf sein Hinterteil. Renard fuhr zusammen, riss seine Augen auf und sah ihn zornig an. Nick erwartete sein Wesen, doch es schlief wohl ungerührt weiter.  
„Was?!“, fauchte er Nick an.  
„Was ist los! Ich will es wissen und werde nicht gehen, bevor du es mir gesagt hast.“ Schon war Renards Aggression wieder verschwunden und er machte nur noch einen unendlich müden Eindruck.  
„Versprich mir, dass du dann gehst!“, flüsterte er undeutlich und versuchte dabei sichtlich angestrengt seine Augen offenzuhalten.  
„Ich gehe, wenn ich mit der Antwort zufrieden bin, in Ordnung?“ Ein undeutliches Brummen.  
„Also, was ist los? Was schwächt dich so?“  
„Ketamin“, murmelte Sean rau.  
„Ketamin? Du meinst dieses Narkosemittel, welches in der Medizin benutzt wird und dass man auch als Drogen nehmen kann? Du sprichst von Special K?“  
„Hmmmm ….“  
„Heißt das, du hast letzte Nacht tatsächlich Drogen genommen?“  
„Nicht freiwillig“, kam eine langsame Antwort und dann schloss der Captain seine Augen. Wieder schlug Nick ihm auf sein Hinterteil, verurteilte seine immer noch schadenfrohe Freude darüber und schaffte es wenigstens mit nur halber Kraft zu schlagen. Es reichte, damit der Mann seine Augen wieder öffnete.  
„Das heißt? Jemand hat es dir verabreicht?“  
„Ja, doch … es ist wirklich kein Drama. Mir … war nur nicht klar, dass Ketamin bei mir nicht so wirkt, wie es gewöhnlich bei Menschen … wirken würde“, brachte er mühsam hervor.  
„Es macht mich immer noch … so unglaublich müde …“   
Okay, das war alles? Drogen? Dann war seine Reaktion, oder sollte Nick besser sagen Nicht-Reaktion auf der Straße nachvollziehbar.  
„Wer hat es dir verabreicht?“ Sean schüttelte störrisch den Kopf.  
„Wozu?“ Auch da bekam er nur eine widerwillige Kopfbewegung.  
„Ich nehme an, es ist zu persönlich?“  
„Richtig.“ Hm, Nick dachte nach und merkte dabei gar nicht, dass seine Hand immer noch auf Renards Hinterteil lag. Den störte das aber nicht weiter, denn er schlief wieder ein. Nick kam erst wieder zu sich, als er die Hitze unter seiner Handfläche registrierte. Erschrocken zog er seine Hand weg.  
Sollte er ihn schlafen lassen? Der Gedanke ihn weiter mit Fragen zu quälen, war kein guter und deswegen stand Nick nun auf. Er nahm eine dünne Decke und breitete sie über ihn aus. 

 

Da war er in diesem bizarren Fall, der gar keiner war und der ihn auch nichts anging ein gutes Stück weitergekommen. Renard wurde also unfreiwillig unter Drogen gesetzt. Mit Ketamin, einer weniger üblichen Droge. Warum kein Heroin? Kein Crack? Warum ausgerechnet Ketamin? Weil man recht leicht rankam? Weil es auch in der Tiermedizin genutzt wurde und derjenige oder sogar diejenigen davon ausgegangen waren, dass er halb Tier ist und deshalb besonders gut wirken müsste. Sein Wesen musste also bekannt gewesen sein. Das war interessant, denn Renard achtete wirklich peinlich genau darauf, dass so wenige Personen wie möglich wussten, was er war.  
Der Captain hatte also nicht nur den Angreifer freiwillig hereingelassen, sein Zauberbiest war auch bekannt wie ein bunter Hund. Nick stöhnte unwillkürlich. Wenn schon Seans Tarnung zusammenbrach, wusste bald jeder Depp, wo der Grimm in Portland zu finden war. Was lief hier nur schief?  
Und wozu verabreichte man Renard Ketamin? Es war dafür bekannt eine Ohnmacht auszulösen, die der Angreifer vermutlich gebraucht hatte, um Sean überhaupt erst auf diese Weise überwältigen und fesseln zu können, was Nick zu der Annahme führte, dass der oder die Angreifer nicht stark genug waren. Wenn es Wesen waren, wovon er ausging – denn wer wusste schon sonst vom Zauberbiest – dann waren es eher schwache Wesen wie Mauseherzen, die der Captain mit Leichtigkeit hätte abwehren können. Nick fühlte sich wirklich herausgefordert, als er seinen Vorgesetzten betrachtete. Renard schlief tief und fest. Er tat Nick in diesem Moment leid, obwohl das wirklich nicht gerechtfertigt war. Schließlich hatte er seine Angreifer selbst in die Wohnung gelassen. Er hatte sie also gekannt, es waren weibliche Wesen, sie überwältigten ihn mit Ketamin und demütigten ihn dann auf diese … geschmacklose Weise. Fast lustig, dachte Nick und begriff in diesem Augenblick, dass sich das alles ziemlich nach fieser Rache anhörte. Das war vielleicht auch der Grund, warum der Captain so beharrlich schwieg. Er kannte den Grund für diese Rache und schämte sich so dafür, dass niemanden etwas sagen wollte. Schon gar nicht Nick gegenüber.  
Nick spielte die Idee durch, dass der Captain vielleicht irgendeine Beziehung mit einem weiblichen Wesen hatte, es vermasselt hatte und sie nun sauer war und sich an ihm rächte. Klang nach Adalind, doch die war laut seiner Aussage nicht in der Stadt. Die Frage war, konnte man ihm das glauben? Und was bedeutete die Reizwäsche, die mehreren weiblichen Wesen gehören musste. Niemand, der allein kam, zog drei verschiedene Höschen an! Nick fiel sein rotes Etwas an. Er rief im Labor an und bekam einen negativen Bescheid. Frühestens im Laufe des nächsten Tages könnte er mit Ergebnissen rechnen und auch nur dann, wenn es einen entsprechenden Eintrag im Register gab. Ansonsten könnte er im besten Fall nur erfahren, ob die gefundenen Hauptpartikel rein menschlich oder „sonderbar“ waren. Große Hoffnungen sollte er sich nicht machen.

 

Sean war während seines Telefonates nicht aufgewacht und Nick trat aus einer Eingebung heraus wieder näher. Was sagte der Captain? Ihm war nicht klar, dass das Ketamin bei ihm nicht so wirkte, wie man es kannte. Das war einerseits klar, denn er war nun mal kein reiner Mensch und auch kein Tier. Was aber war, wenn die Droge bei ihm eine zerstörerische Wirkung hatte? War er nur müde und müsste sich ausschlafen? Vorsichtig griff Nick nach seinem Handgelenk und kontrollierte seinen Puls. Soweit schien das in Ordnung zu sein. Die Hauttemperatur war auch normal. Vorsichtig hob Nick nun ein Augenlid an, doch da drehte sich Sean unwirsch von ihm weg, murmelte etwas Unverständliches und schlief wieder ein.  
Nick war erleichtert, denn es war offensichtlich nur ein Erschöpfungsschlaf, den sein Vorgesetzter augenscheinlich dringend nötig hatte, auch wenn es verwunderlich war, wie schnell das Zauberbiest zu schlagen war. Mit ein bisschen Ketamin? Hoffentlich erfuhren seine wahren Feinde das nie. Er deckte ihn wieder richtig zu und verließ dann die Wohnung. Morgen würde er wieder in Ordnung sein, da war sich Nick sicher. Und so sehr er auch gern wissen würde, was geschehen war, so müsste er sich damit abfinden, es wohl nicht zu erfahren. Aber die Erleichterung darüber, dass es Renard so weit gut ging, überwog und diese Einsicht machte ihn wieder so sauer, dass er sich nicht an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung hielt, als er nach Hause fuhr.

 

Juliette war erstaunlicherweise zu Hause und kochte gerade.  
„Ah, du kommst gerade rechtzeitig.“ Sie wirkte überaus gutgelaunt und hatte sich hübsch gemacht.  
„Uh, habe ich etwas vergessen? Haben wir irgendeinen Jahrestag?“, fragte er besser vorsichtig nach, doch sie grinste nur.  
„Nein. Nur so. Was ist denn mit deinem Auto los? Ich habe dich eben kommen sehen.“  
„Ach, nur eine kleine Verfolgungsjagd. Ich bringe es gleich morgen zur Reparatur.“  
„Ist jemanden etwa passiert?“ Sie klang aufrichtig interessiert und Nick lächelte. Da war sie wieder, seine liebe Juliette, die so einfühlsam sein konnte.  
„Nein, alles ist gut ausgegangen.“ Sie servierte das Essen und Nick nahm gehorsam Platz. Allzu oft gab es solche unkomplizierten Zusammentreffen nicht mehr und er sollte es genießen.  
„Juliette, kann ich dich etwas Medizinisches fragen?“, fragte er sie nach dem Essen, als ihm einfiel, dass sie ihm vielleicht ein wenig mehr über das Narkosemittel Ketamin sagen könnte.  
„Och, nicht jetzt, Schatz ….“ Sie hatte seine Hand gepackt und zog ihn hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer. Seltsamerweise zögerte Nick, obwohl natürlich das Bedürfnis mit ihr zu schlafen immer vorhanden war.  
„Es ist nur eine kurze …“  
„Nicht jetzt. Setz dich, ich will dir etwas zeigen!“ Sie blieb, im Abstand von etwa einen Meter vor ihm stehen, während er erwartungsvoll auf der Bettkante saß. Er hätte jetzt gern diese wichtige Information von ihr, weil er das Gefühl nicht losbekam, dass dieses Ketamin doch noch irgendeinen Schaden beim Zauberbiest anrichten könnte. Aber Juliette war erbarmungslos. Sie begann sich mit roten Wangen und glänzenden Augen langsam ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen und Nick begriff endlich, dass ihn dieser Strip verführen sollte. Allerdings bekam er einen komischen Beigeschmack, denn auch Adalind hatte ihn mit so einem Fummel verführt. Seine Freundin offenbarte ihm ihre Brüste, die in schwarze Spitze eingepackt waren. Es sah appetitlich und reizvoll aus und trotzdem bekam Nick seine Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle. Juliette lächelte, sagte aber nichts, während er ihr gehorsam still zusah und nicht versuchte daran zu denken, dass Renard in diesen Minuten vielleicht sterben könnte.  
Mit einer eleganten Geste schob sie ihren Rock nach unten und enthüllte einen schwarzen Slip, der zum Oberteil passte. Nick lächelte und dachte an die Unterwäsche in Renards Wohnung. War das so gelaufen? Warum ließ man die Kleidung anschließend dort und verwischte so schlecht die Spuren? Weil man niemanden umbringen wollte, resümierte Nick. Man wollte nur erniedrigen und perverse Rachefantasien ausleben, die der Captain sicherlich richtig verstanden hatte, wenn er seinen Unwillen über alles zu sprechen richtig verstand.  
„Och Nick, du bist gar nicht richtig bei der Sache!“, maulte Juliette und setzte sich nun breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß. Zusammen fielen sie nach hinten aufs Bett und sie begann ihn zu küssen. Nick ließ seine Hände über die Spitze an ihrem Hinterteil gleiten und stellte fest, dass die Qualität des Kleidungsstücks wesentlich besser war, als die der billigen Unterwäsche beim Captain. War sie nur für diesen Anlass besorgt wurden? Wenn ja, dann würde es bestimmt Geschäfte geben, in denen er nachfragen könnte. Sicherlich eine Millionen Geschäfte. Aber eigentlich war das ein sinnloses Unterfangen; weder genehmigt, noch mit einem Zweck verbunden. Der einzige Zweck war seine Neugier und das dumpfe Gefühl, dass irgendwas an der schrägen Sache noch nicht vorbei war.  
„Zieh mich aus!“, forderte Juliette nun neckisch, doch mit einem unüberhörbaren Unterton der Gereiztheit.  
„Ich … es tut mir leid, ich bin nur ein wenig abgelenkt“, entschuldigte er sich reuevoll. Warum nur funktionierte es nicht mehr? Warum schien irgendetwas immer zerstören zu wollen, dass er mit ihr glücklich war? Juliette rollte sich genervt von ihm runter.  
„Gut, dann frag mich, was du fragen wolltest. Vielleicht bist du anschließend bei der Sache“, bot sie an, nicht ohne ihn vorwurfsvoll anzusehen. Nick richtete sich auf und räusperte sich.  
„Welche Art Narkosemittel wird in der Tiermedizin benutzt?“  
Juliette blinzelte verdutzt und für einen Moment glaubte Nick, dass sie ihn richtig böse ansah. Er könnte es verstehen. Wegen so einer nichtigen Frage ruinierte er gerade einen Abend, der hätte vielleicht nett werden können.   
„Ernsthaft? Das ist deine Frage? Du hättest es im Internet nachlesen können“, erwiderte sie verstimmt.  
„Ich weiß, ich frage aber dich, weil ich eine speziellere Information brauche, die ich da nicht finden kann.“ Juliette schwieg kurz und sah ihn mit ziemlich verschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck an. Dann erbarmte sie sich und beantwortete seine Frage.  
„Nun, welches Mittel benutzt wird, kommt ganz darauf an, ob es nur eine leichte Sedierung sein soll oder ein eine stundenlange Operation folgt. Manchmal wird auch nur eine lokale Anästhesie genommen. Über Diazepam bis zum Xylazin wird alles benutzt.“  
„Auch Ketamin?“ Sie verengte kurz die Augen.  
„Ja, auch das. Warum fragst du?“  
„Wie wirkt das Ketamin?“ Ganz überraschend lächelte sie.  
„Ach, du fragst mich, weil man das auch Drogen nehmen kann. Special K, verstehe. Als ich vor vielen Jahren mein erstes Jahr in einer Gemeinschaftspraxis absolviert hatte, wurde da mal eingebrochen, um das Narkosemittel zu stehlen. Was ist passiert, Nick?“ Jetzt klang sie aufrichtig interessiert.  
„Nur ein Fall, ein unwichtiger Fall. Na ja, nicht ganz so unwichtig, denn es handelt sich um … ein Wesen.“ Sie hob fragend die Brauen, sagte aber nichts.  
„Könnte man Wesen mit Tieren vergleichen? Würde das Ketamin bei ihnen ähnlich wirken?“  
„Hm, das ist eine gute Frage. Dafür müssten wir definieren, was sie unterscheidet. Wir wissen inzwischen, dass ein Wesen kein Tier ist, aber auch kein Mensch, sondern etwas Drittes. Ich glaube, es ist noch nicht erforscht, wie welche Substanz auf Wesen wirken. Ketamin lässt die Patienten normalerweise einschlafen, lässt sie keine Schmerzen spüren, erhält aber lebenswichtige Schutzreflexe, wie z.b. um den Atemstillstand zu verhindern. Im Grunde ist es ein sehr sicheres Mittel und wird deshalb auch gern als Rauschdroge benutzt. Ich könnte mir aber vorstellen, dass Wesen ähnlich wie Tiere reagieren.“  
Auch halbe Wesen, fragte sich Nick, der immer unruhiger wurde. Die Frage könnte er ihr nicht stellen, dann wüsste sie um wen es geht und das wollte Nick nicht. Nicht nach allem, was zwischen ihnen dreien geschehen ist und außerdem fühlte er sich dem Captain irgendwie verpflichtet dieses Geheimnis zu bewahren. Selbst seiner Freundin gegenüber.   
„Wie lange wirkt es?“  
„Kommt auf die Dosierung und Konstitution der Person an. Im Grunde kann man es nicht überdosieren, doch je nach Stoffwechsel hat es allerhöchstens eine Wirkungsdauer, wenn man es korrekt berechnet hat, von höchsten ein paar Stunden. Es sei denn, man legt nach.“  
Demzufolge müsste der Captain morgen wieder in Ordnung sein.  
„Ist heftige Müdigkeit eine Nebenwirkung oder eine Folgeerscheinung?“  
„Weder noch. Um welches Wesen geht es denn, Nick?“, fragte Juliette neugierig nach.  
„Um … äh … ein Mauseherz“ Und schon wieder eine Lüge! Und da wunderte er sich ernsthaft, dass es zwischen ihnen nicht mehr funktionierte? Neugierig und auffordernd sah sie ihn an, doch Nick würde nicht mehr sagen können.  
„Du hast mir wirklich sehr geholfen …“, flüsterte er dankbar und zog sie wieder auf sich. Juliette sah zwar so aus, als wenn sie nun doch lieber weitersprechen wollen würde, doch dann ließ sie es zu, dass Nick sie küsste. Sie schliefen zusammen und damit verschwand zumindest Nicks oberflächliche Anspannung. Tief in sich war er aber immer noch so besorgt, dass er nicht besonders gut einschlafen konnte.


	4. Chapter 4

Gegen morgen, es dämmerte schon, stand er auf. Juliette würde sich nicht wundern. Hin und wieder kam es vor, dass er schon weg war, um noch ein paar Grimm-Dinge zu regeln, ehe er offiziell zur Arbeit musste.  
Aus einer Eingebung heraus, hatte er gestern Abend Renards Tür nicht geschlossen, sondern nur angelehnt. So fand er sie auch vor, als er davor stand. Vielleicht hätte er doch seinem Instinkt nachgeben und viel eher nach ihm sehen sollen. Mit seltsamer erhöhter Herzfrequenz stieß Nick die Tür auf.  
Sein Vorgesetzter lag noch so auf dem Sofa, wie er ihn verlassen hatte. Die Decke war runtergerutscht, was hieß, dass er sich bewegte hatte und damit auch am Leben war. Trotzdem fühlte Nick zuerst seinen Puls. Langsam und gleichmäßig. Seine Augen schlug er aber nicht auf. Leise begann Nick Tee zu machen, um sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen. Wie sollte er ihm erklären, dass er um diese Uhrzeit in seiner Küche stand und Tee machte? Sorge? Neugier? Eine perverse Schadenfreude? Von allem wohl etwas.  
Sean regte sich und stöhnte dabei leidend. Nick ging zu ihm und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er vom Sofa fiel. Dabei wachte Renard auf und starrte ihn aus roten Augen total verstört an. Sein Wesen wogte, doch es kam nicht heraus. Es war ein wirklich beängstigender Anblick. Nick stand ganz nahe bei ihm. In seinem Blick sah er das Zauberbiest, doch sein Gesicht veränderte sich nicht. Nur hinter der Haut sah er die Wellen des Wesens.  
„Beruhige dich. Ich bin es nur“, sagte er leise.  
„Bist du immer noch hier?!“  
„Ich bin wieder hier!“  
„Warum?“ Sean setzte sich auf und rieb sich über sein Gesicht. Währenddessen holte er eine Tasse Tee und reichte sie dem Captain. Der sah ihn unwillig an und während er automatisch danach griff, berührten sich ihre Finger an der heißen Tasse. Nick erstarrte instinktiv und Sean zog seine Hand weg, als hätte er in Feuer gefasst. Mit unerklärlicher Enttäuschung stellte Nick die Tasse auf den Tisch.  
„Bist du sicher, dass man dir Ketamin verabreicht hat?“, fragte Nick ungerührt nach. Der andere Mann sah ihn an, als wüsste er gar nicht worüber der Grimm sprach.  
„Ach komm, jetzt tue nicht so, als wüsstest du von nichts mehr. Du hast es mir gesagt. Ich habe extra gestern Nacht Juliette befragte und …“ Renard wurde weiß im Gesicht. Er sah derart schockiert aus, dass Nick sagte:  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe ihr nichts von deiner blamablen Lage erzählt. Ich habe es allgemein gehalten. Sie weiß noch nicht mal, dass es um dich geht. Nein, um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich sie sogar angelogen und das nervt mich langsam wirklich.“ Irritiert sah Nick, wie Sean nach der Tasse griff, sie dann aber doch nicht nahm. Seine Hand zitterte gut sichtbar.  
„Es war Ketamin“, sagte er ausdruckslos.  
„Weil?“  
„Weil man es mir mitgeteilt hatte, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig.“  
„Ich nehme an, ich bekomme dafür keine Erklärung, doch ich gebe dir eine. So eine extreme Müdigkeit gehört weder zu der Wirkung, noch zu Nebenwirkungen oder Folgeerscheinungen. Was mich zu der Annahme führt, dass Wesen nicht exakt so auf das Mittel reagieren wie Menschen oder Tiere.“  
Sean hatte sich wieder ein wenig gefangen und sah ihn nur ergeben und so hoffnungslos an, dass Nick Mitleid empfand.  
„Und? Was willst du mir damit sagen? Ich lebe, ich bin einigermaßen wach und mir geht es soweit gut.“  
„Es war eine finstere Racheaktion, oder?“  
„Du kannst also nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken und deinen Finger in meine Wunde zu legen? Meine Wunde, Nick! Warum interessiert dich das alles so?“ Renard war plötzlich aufgestanden, wirkte aufgebracht und kam ein wenig auf Nick zu. Wieder sah Nick sein Wesen hinter der Haut toben, doch entweder hatte Renard eine außergewöhnlich gute Selbstkontrolle, oder irgendwas war nicht in Ordnung. Es war eigentlich eher eine unbekannte schmerzhafte Ahnung in Nick, die ihm verriet, dass mit dem Zauberbiest etwas nicht stimmte.  
„Was ist mit deinem Wesen, Captain?“  
„Nichts. Was soll damit sein?“ Nick begriff. Sean hatte noch nicht bemerkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.  
„Zeig es mir!“, forderte der Grimm gefasst.  
„Warum sollte ich das tun? Was ist nur los mit dir, Nick? Hast du eigentlich keine eigenen Probleme? Ich denke, die hast du sehr wohl.“ Der Captain wurde unfair und das bedeutet, dass er ihn mit irgendwas in die Ecke gedrängt hatte.  
„Zeig mir dein Wesen und du wirst verstehen, was ich meine!“ Sein Tonfall wurde drängender und strenger. Er konnte Renard nichts befehlend, doch er verstand die logische Notwendigkeit gewisser Handlungen immer. Auch diesmal.  
Er wogte und … nichts geschah. Wieder konnte Nick die Wellen und den Schmerz fühlen, aber Sean blieb menschlich.  
„Und jetzt …“ Nick trat dicht an ihn heran und begann unwillkürlich zu beben. Sein Mund wurde ganz trocken und seine Wangen brannten wie Feuer.  
„Sieh in meine Augen!“  
Sean tat es und Nick sah, dass irgendwas in seinen hellen Augen brach, als er begriff. Fassungs- und sprachlos sah er ihn so gequält an, dass Nick nach seiner Hand griff. Sie zitterte, wie der Rest von ihm auch.  
„Was …“ Seine Stimme war so tief und rau, dass Nick Tränen hinter den Augen brannten.   
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Deswegen fragte ich, ob es wirklich Ketamin war.“  
„Ich bin sicher“, behauptete Sean weiterhin tonlos und blickte ihm immer noch erschüttert in die Augen. Seine Finger hatten sich haltsuchend um Nicks Finger geschlungen. Kurz betrachtete sich Nick von außen. War das nicht eine komische Situation? Wie ein Liebespaar kurz vor einem Kuss standen sie so dicht beieinander, dass Nick seine Hitze fühlen konnte. Er konnte seinen Schock und seine Qual spüren und auch sein eigenes Mitgefühl. Dann wogte er noch ein paarmal, doch das änderte nichts am Ergebnis. Das Wesen blieb weg.  
„Ist es überhaupt noch da, Captain?“  
„Ist es. Aber es ist wie … eingesperrt. Wie ist das möglich?“  
„Wer war das, Captain! Sag es mir und dann können wir überlegen, was wir tun können?“ Fast panisch wich Sean nun einen großen Schritt zurück, blinzelte bestürzt und rieb sich wieder stöhnend übers Gesicht.  
„Das kann ich nicht.“ Nick verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ich denke, wir sind über die Phase der Beschämung schon längst hinaus, Boss.“ Der andere Mann drückte sich seine Handballen gegen die Augen.  
„Ich kann nicht. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Nick!“, wiederholte er fest aber mit unüberhörbarer Qual in der Stimme. Nick wurde wütend und hätte ihm am liebsten einen Hieb verpasst, der den Mann wieder zur Vernunft bringen würde, doch ohne sein Wesen war das eine unfaire Sache.  
„Gut, dann habe ich einen anderen Vorschlag für dich. Wir lassen dich untersuchen. Juliette …“  
Weiter kam er mit seinem Vorschlag nicht, denn sein Vorgesetzter verließ einfach das Zimmer. Er rannte geradezu in sein Bad und schloss sich dort hörbar ein. Ratlos und ein wenig überrumpelt stand Nick wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt da und fragte sich, was jetzt gerade geschehen war.

 

Wenig später klopfte er an die Tür.  
„Verschwinde, Nick und lass mich in Ruhe. Ich komme klar!“  
Sean Stimme klang unglaublich hart und distanziert. Das stand im krassen Gegensatz zu seiner Empfindsamkeit, die Nick vorhin das erste Mal so an ihm erlebt hatte. In jenem Moment, in dem sich seine zitternden Finger so vertrauensvoll in seine geschoben hatten, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt zum ersten Mal den wahren Sean Renard erlebt zu haben. Nicht den königlichen Spross, nicht das Zauberbiest und nicht den Captain vom PPD. Nur Sean.   
Eine interessante aber unnötige Erfahrung, versucht Nick das Erlebnis zu relativieren.  
Vielleicht sollte er dem Mann ein wenig Zeit geben zu verdauen, dass etwas mit seinem Wesen nicht in Ordnung ist. Und vielleicht sollte er Juliette auch besser vorher fragen, ob sie sich Sean ansehen will. Ihre Vergangenheit war ja nun mal nicht die beste.  
„Kommst du später ins PD?“, fragte Nick und versuchte vernünftig zu klingen. Die Antwort dauerte eine Weile und Nick hörte, wie sich sein Captain übergab. Nein, nichts stimmte mit ihm.  
„Werde ich. Jetzt geh, bitte!“, hörte er ihn leise aber eine ganze Ecke flehender.  
Nick ging, mit schlechtem Gewissen. Lieber wäre er hier geblieben.

 

Neben seinem Fall recherchierte er intensiv, ob in den letzten Wochen in Portland und Umgebung in irgendwelchen Tierarztpraxen- oder kliniken eingebrochen wurde. Negativ. Der letzte derartige Einbruch war vor zwei Jahren gewesen und der damalige Täter saß im Knast wegen eines anderen Deliktes.   
Hank und er mussten zur Zeugenbefragung und als sie am frühen Nachmittag zurück kam, war Renard in seinem Büro. Er sah eine Spur wacher aus, saß auf seinem Stuhl und trank gerade Kaffee. Zu lang sah Nick ihn an. Hank stieß ihn an und raunte ihm zu:  
„Wirklich gut sieht er aber immer noch nicht aus.“   
Das stimmte. Irgendwas hatte sich an seiner Aura verändert, überlegte Nick und gab seinem Partner keine Antwort. Nur wenig später bekam er einen Anruf vom Labor. Am Gegenstand wurden Hautpartikel gefunden, doch weder war die DNA im System, noch war daran etwas ungewöhnlich. Normale, menschliche Haut, sagte der Labortechniker gelangweilt. Nick bedankte sich, legte auf und seufzte leise.  
Also keine Wesen. Natürlich konnte sonst wer von Renards Wesen wissen oder sogar einen Auftrag und oder Hinweis bekommen zu haben. Trotzdem musste der Captain damit einverstanden gewesen sein, denn er hatte sie freiwillig in die Wohnung gelassen. Da fiel Nick die Tür ein. Er rief den Concierge an und fragte, was mit der kaputten Tür geschehen war. Der sagte ihm, dass es eine Sicherheitstür ist, die nun fachgerecht von der Firma entsorgt wird, die auch die neue eingebaut hat. Nick wollte den Namen der Firma wissen und bekam ihn. Da Hank gerade unterwegs war, machte auch er sich nochmal auf den Weg. Kurz überlegte er noch mal beim Captain im Büro vorbeizusehen, doch der ignoriere ihn demonstrativ. 

 

Das Glück war ihm hold, denn die Tür war noch nicht recycelt worden und lag traurig im Hof. Er durfte sie sich ansehen und deshalb kroch er dann mit einer altmodischen Lupe um das Schloss herum.  
„Na, Sherlock Holmes, was gefunden?“ Ein Mitarbeiter trat zu ihm.  
„Wie leicht kann man diese Art schloss manipulieren und knacken?“  
„Gar nicht.“  
„Nun, wollen wir doch bei der Wahrheit bleiben, ja? Jedes Schloss ist knackbar. Also?“   
„Also gut. Es ist nicht einfach, doch machbar. Allerdings nicht, ohne sehr gutes und spezielles Werkzeug und nicht ohne eine gewisse Erfahrung.“  
„Kann es jemand aus ihrer Firma?“ Der Mann zögerte und druckste herum.  
„Na? Wer ist es?“  
„Henry Silver. Aber arbeitet nicht mehr bei uns.“  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich bin doch nicht die Personalleitung, sondern nur ein einfacher Mitarbeiter“, sagte der Mann mürrisch.  
„Könnten sie sich das Schloss mal ansehen und mir sagen, ob es manipuliert oder geknackt wurde …? Bitte?“, fügte er an, als der Mann ihn unwillig ansah. Ächzend ließ er sich dann auf die Knie und sah mit der Lupe das Schloss an.  
„Nein. In meinen Augen ist es unberührt. Nur normale Abnutzungserscheinungen.“  
„Danke.“  
Nick ließ sich noch die Adresse des ausgeschiedenen Henry Silver geben und war im Grunde kein Stück weitergekommen. Er fuhr zurück, gab den Namen des Mannes in seine Suchmaske ein und fand ihn sogar. Es war ein bekannter Autodieb. Vielleicht konnte er Renards Schloss knacken, doch ein Zusammenhang mit dem Captain wollte sich einfach nicht herstellen lassen. Aber er würde ihn natürlich befragen.

 

Als er sich umsah, blickte er in Sean Renards leeres Büro.  
Wu sagte ihm auf Nachfrage, der Captain hätte etwa vor zehn Minuten das Gebäude verlassen. Er muss direkt an ihm vorbei gelaufen sein und hat keinen Ton gesagt. Dieser Bastard. Nick wurde wieder in diesem ungesunden Maßen zornig, was ihn riet sich heute Nacht nach Beschäftigung umzusehen. Auf dem Heimweg fuhr er bei Silver vorbei. Niemand war zu Hause und Nick fand diese Tatsache wirklich sehr schade.


	5. Chapter 5

Juliette war noch nicht im Haus und deshalb duschte Nick lange und ausführlich. Dabei dachte er darüber nach, wer Sean Renard ohne sein Wesen war. Er wusste, wer er ohne den Grimm war, weil er schon ein längst erwachsener Mann gewesen war, bevor ihm die Grimm-Identität aufgebürdet wurde, doch bezweifelte er, dass es für den Captain so leicht war. Wie war es, wenn ein wichtiger Teil in einem selbst gefangen war? Es musste ein wirklich entsetzliches Gefühl sein.  
Weil seine Freundin immer noch nicht zu Hause war und weil er so unruhig war, beschloss Nick doch noch ein letztes Mal bei Renard vorbei zu fahren. Vielleicht war er inzwischen nach dem ersten Schock gewillter ihm Vertrauen zu schenken und seine Hilfe anzunehmen.

 

Der Concierge nickte ihm nur noch zu und Sean öffnete nach einem einmaligen Klopfen. Er verdrehte zwar überdrüssig die Augen, ließ ihn aber ein.  
„Mir geht es gut, Nick.“  
„Ich wollte mich lieber selbst überzeugen. Ist dein Wesen zurück?“ Sean erstarrte und sah ihn nicht an, als er nur leicht den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Und … du hast kein Interesse daran es … zu befreien?“  
„So einfach ist es nicht.“  
„Dann erkläre es mir bitte!“ Sie standen sich gegenüber. Seit er die Wohnung betreten hatte, war seine Unruhe ein wenig verschwunden und seine ungute Erregung war ein wenig besänftigt.  
„Du hast damit nichts zu tun. Ich kümmere mich darum allein und möchte dich wirklich darum bitten, dich von mir fernzuhalten. Ist das wirklich so schwer zu verstehen, Nick? Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht.“ Der Captain klang nicht unfreundlich oder abweisend, eher eindringlich.  
„Welches Problem hast du wirklich, Captain?“ Beide wussten, dass nicht sein gefangenes Wesen gemeint war, sondern seine Starrköpfigkeit in Bezug auf Nicks Hilfsangebot. Nick sah, wie Sean an seiner Lippe nagte und seinem Blick auswich. Er vernahm deutlich seine hitzige Unruhe und auch die quälenden Schmerzen in ihm, die vielleicht das Zauberbiest verursachten. Es konnte nicht gut sein das Wesen so knallhart einzusperren. Es würde Schaden anrichten, war ihm das nicht klar? Einen Moment sah es aus, als würde Renard etwas sagen wollen, im zweiten sah Nick sein Wesen, doch es schaffte es nicht auszubrechen. Nick fühlte den Schmerz, den das bewirkte und griff automatisch nach Seans Hand, um ihm Trost zu spenden. Doch der Mann riss sich los, drehte sich herum und presste sich die Handballen gegen die Augen. Ganz abrupt fuhr er jedoch wieder herum und griff nun seinerseits nach Nicks Hand, wie um sich jetzt doch an ihm festzuhalten.  
„Ich sage dir, warum ich nicht will, dass du mir hilfst. Ich werde es aber nur unter einer Bedingung sagen. Nein, eigentlich sind es zwei. Ist das für dich annehmbar?“   
„Einverstanden“, sagte Nick belegt. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass gleich etwas Ungeheuerliches auf ihn zukommen würde. Sein Herz raste und das war mehr als untypisch.  
„Die erste Bedingung ist: Du wirst schweigen, solange ich spreche. Die zweite ist, du gehst danach augenblicklich.“  
„Das ist lächerlich!“  
„Nick?!“  
„Von mir aus …“, murmelte Nick unwirsch. Sean schluckte und sah ihn so lange einfach nur an, dass Nick glaubte, dass doch nichts mehr kommen würde.

 

„Ich möchte dich nicht auch noch privat in meiner Nähe haben, weil ich Gefühle für dich habe. Keine, die dir gefallen könnten. Keine netten Gefühle wie Abscheu, Hass, Rachsucht oder gar Mordlust. Keine Gefühl, die mir gefallen und mit denen ich umgehen kann, Nick. Ich mag dich nämlich, sehr sogar. Manche sagen dazu Liebe, doch was sind schon abstrakte Begriffe. Ich fühle mich dauernd und ständig zu dir hingezogen und es kostet mich eine Menge an Selbstbeherrschung Abstand zu halten. Wenn es sein müsste, würde ich für dich sterben und ich würde alle möglichen Dummheiten für dich begehen, wenn du mich nur darum bitten würdest. Aber ich weiß, wer du bist und was du bist. Ich weiß, dass du diese Zuneigung niemals erwidern würdest und ich hätte sie dir niemals gebeichtet, wenn ich nicht gezwungen wäre dich auf Abstand zu halten. Ich liebe dich und flehe dich hiermit ganz offiziell an: Halte dich von mir fern. Denn wenn du das nicht tust, wenn du weiterhin in meiner Persönlichkeit herumstocherst wie ein Blinder, wenn du immer weiter in mich dringst, nur um deine Neugier zu befriedigen, dann weiß ich nicht, was passiert. Es ist eine ernst und nett gemeinte Warnung, Nick! Keine Drohung.  
Mir … ist etwas passiert, was so unbegreiflich ist, dass ich gerade nicht weiß, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Ich werde einen Weg finden mein Wesen zu befreien, doch ertrage ich dein Mitleid und deine Gegenwart jetzt einfach nicht. Wenn du mich verstehen kannst, dann nicke jetzt deutlich.“

Nick war absolut sprach- und fassungslos. Das war also der Punkt, der ihn ununterbrochen so gereizt hatte? Renards Zuneigung, die anders war, als er geglaubt hatte. Er … war verliebt in ihn? Es war so unglaublich, dass Nick hätte sowieso erst mal nichts erwidern können, selbst wenn er gedurft hätte.   
Der Captain war bleich, doch sah ihn immer noch ernst und eindringlich an.  
Lahm bewegte Nick seinen Kopf.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das sagen muss, doch ich sehe keinen anderen Ausweg, dich von mir fernzuhalten. Wenn du den größten Schock verdaut hast, wirst du verstehen, was ich meine. Keine Sorge, ich werde das Thema nie wieder ansprechen und es weiterhin ignorieren. Nur bitte, gehe jetzt!“  
Mit weichen Knien ging er doch tatsächlich langsam zur Tür.  
„Und danke, dass du dich sorgst. Das zeichnet dich aus, Nick.“ Sean sprach so leise, dass er ihn kaum verstand. Aber er konnte sich jetzt beim besten Willen nicht mehr umdrehen. Wie in Trance verließ er seine Wohnung, stieg in den Fahrstuhl, verließ das Wohnhaus und stieg in sein Auto. 

 

„Was zur …“, flüsterte er in die Stille seines Autos.   
War das jetzt ein Scherz? Einer von Renards manipulativen Versuchen ihn davon abzubringen, den Fall zu verfolgen, der ihn gar nichts anging? Jetzt, wo sogar geklärt war, warum seine Grimm-Sinne so störrisch reagiert hatten, wäre der Zeitpunkt gekommen die Sache ruhen zu lassen. Der Captain wollte seine Hilfe und seine Einmischung nicht und er hatte gutes Recht es ihm zu sagen. Sein Wesen war in ihm selbst gefangen, es war qualvoll, wie Nick ungewollt gut fühlen konnte und er würde sicher einen Weg finden, es wieder zu befreien. Es war schließlich Sean Renard.  
Und wenn es kein Scherz und keine Lüge war? Wenn er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte? Wenn das eine ganze Menge erklären würde, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war? Wenn es erklären würde, warum sie nicht gut miteinander auskamen, aber ohneeinander schon gar nicht?  
Nick schluckte verwirrt und versuchte, alles was schon längst geschehen war hervorzuholen und unter diesem neuen Gesichtspunkt zu betrachten. Dabei kam er unweigerlich zu seiner eigenen Einstellung diesem Mann gegenüber. Eine Einstellung, die zu konturlos war, um sie als ein Fakt zu sehen. Sie war so ambivalent wie Seans Persönlichkeit.

 

Ganz langsam fuhr er nach Hause. Von dort aus rief er Monroe an, doch sein Blutbadfreund war gerade dabei seine Koffer zu packen und hatte wenig Zeit für ihn.  
„Kann ich dir trotzdem schnell eine kurze Frage stellen, Monroe?“  
„Ja, klar. Schieß los. Wenn es dich nicht stört, dass ich nebenher ein wenig ächze, denn ich versuche gerade meinen größten Koffer vom Dachboden zu zerren. Nicht für mich. Für Rosalee, denn sie will so viele Sachen mit nach Peru nehmen, dass es mir ganz schlecht wird.“  
„Warum Peru?“  
„War das jetzt deine Frage, Nick? Sie hat Verwandte dort, die sie schon so lange nicht gesehen hat und …“  
„Nein. Das war nicht meine Frage. Meine Frage wäre, ob du von Fälle gehört hast, wo ein Wesen im Inneren des Körpers eingesperrt ist und nicht mehr wogen kann.“ Monroe ächzte, es polterte und dann hörte er ihn schwer schnaufen.  
„Du meinst, es zeigt sich nicht?“  
„Genau. Es ist da, irgendwo tief drin, kann aber nicht raus.“  
„Hm, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, Nick. Denn Körper und Wesen sind Eins. Es sei denn … aber das ist recht unwahrscheinlich.“  
„Was, Monroe?“  
„Na ja, es kommt ja nicht allzu oft vor, doch es gibt ja hin und wieder Halbwesen, wie dein Captain eins ist. Da ist die menschliche Seite nicht etwa 50%, wie du glaubst, sondern mehr. Der ganze Körper ist menschlich, auch bei reinen Wesen, doch er ist vollkommen kompatibel mit der menschlichen Seite. Bei halben Wesen ist es wohl komplizierter, da dominiert der menschliche Körper mit seinen Eigenschaften. Damit lassen sich die Wesen zwar einerseits besser kontrollieren, wogen nicht einfach mal so impulsiv, aber falls mal etwas geschieht … keine Ahnung was … dann sperrt sich der menschliche Körper einfach das Wesen wieder zuzulassen. Als wenn die Programmierung geändert wurde, verstehst du?“  
„Ja, verstehe ich. Wie kann man das rückgängig machen?“  
„Gibt es einen konkreten Anlass?“, fragte Monroe neugierig nach, wirkte aber trotz allem abwesend.  
„Nichts, was dich involvieren würde, mein Freund. Ich will, dass du einen schönen Urlaub hast. Es gibt kein Problem und ich brauche nur ein paar Informationen. Kann man es rückgängig machen, indem man das noch mal tut, was dazu geführt hat das Wesen einzusperren?“  
„Also wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, du sprichst vom Captain …“  
„Du weißt es besser, Monroe. Würdest du jetzt bitte …“  
„Schon gut. Also nein, ich denke, das würde nicht funktionieren, würde die Sache vielleicht nur noch schlimmer machen. Ich habe auch so spontan keine Lösung für dich, werde mich aber mit Rosalee beraten und dir eine Nachricht schicken, falls wir eine Idee haben, ja?“  
„Ja, das wäre nett.“  
„Ach ja, was mir einfällt, Nick … Wesen sind sehr emotional, im Gegensatz zu Menschen. Sie fühlen intensiver und manchmal sehr extrem. Wenn man es auf diese Weise fordert, vielleicht bricht es dann aus?“  
„Du meinst, wenn man es zu Tode ängstigt, bricht es aus, weil es überleben will?“  
„An diese Art Gefühl dachte ich jetzt nicht, aber ja, so könnte es funktionieren. Vielleicht … verlasse dich aber nicht darauf, Nick.“  
„Okay, ich danke dir und wünsche euch einen erholsamen Aufenthalt, Monroe.“  
„Danke. Bis bald, mein Freund und mache nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde, hörst du?!“ Monroe klang seltsam drängend und Nick runzelte irritiert die Stirn.  
„Sicher nicht“, sagte er nur matt und legte dann auf.

Wieder war Nick sehr unruhig. Juliette kam nach Hause und wirkte ein bisschen aufgekratzt.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er misstrauisch, während er ihr half den Abendbrottisch zu decken.   
„Klar, sicher. Bei dir auch?“  
„Alles wie immer.“

Nick hatte beschlossen, dass er diesen Fall, der ihn wirklich nichts anging, ruhen lassen musste. Renard hatte es ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht und seine Erklärung zeigte genau die Wirkung, die er vermutlich beabsichtigt hatte. Nick fühlte sich seltsam abgestoßen und überfordert ihm privat zu begegnen. Trotzdem hätte er ihm gern geholfen, weil er einfach selbst wahrnehmen konnte, wie schrecklich es sein musste in sich drin dieses Gefängnis zu haben, zu dem der Schlüssel fehlte, wenn man wusste, was man war, es aber nicht mehr leben und fühlen konnte.


	6. Chapter 6

So vergingen zwei Tage.  
Tage, in denen Nick trotz seines Entschlusses seinen Captain aufmerksam beobachtete. Dessen beängstigende Müdigkeit war verschwunden, die mentale Erschöpfung nicht. Da er ihm nicht näher kam, als es sein musste, konnte Nick nicht herausfinden, ob sein Wesen immer noch in seinem Gefängnis tobte. Aber auch wenn er die Qual nicht fühlte, so sah er doch an Renards Blick, dass er es noch nicht geschafft hatte, es wieder zu befreien.   
Nick hatte ein wenig recherchiert aber keine brauchbare Lösung gefunden, die dem Captain helfen würde. Der hatte sein Versprechen gehalten und benahm sich ihm gegenüber wie immer. Weder peinlich berührt, noch nachgiebig, aber auch nicht gereizt oder unfair. Dass es ihm eine große Selbstbeherrschung abverlangte, war dagegen spürbar. So gut, dass Hank Nick eines Tages fragte:  
„Hast du auch das Gefühl, der Chef ist irgendwie nicht er selbst?“  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“  
„Na ja … ich weiß, das klingt dumm, aber es ist nur so eine Ahnung. Irgendwas an ihm ist anders und jetzt sag mir nicht, dass dir das nicht aufgefallen ist!“ Hank hatte recht und er könnte ihn nicht anlügen.  
„Doch, es ist mir aufgefallen. Irgendwas ist mit seinem Zauberbiest nicht in Ordnung, doch er lässt mich nicht helfen.“  
„Könntest du ihm denn helfen?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht. Aber ist so ein sturer Esel.“  
„Na, ich kenne da noch einen sturen Esel.“ Hank grinste ihn unmissverständlich an. Noch ein Weilchen sahen sie beide in Renards Büro. Es stimmt, Renard ging es so schlecht, dass es sogar Hank auffiel. Nicht körperlich, da hatte er sich wieder aufgerappelt. Aber Nick sah die Schwäche in seinen Bewegungen, die Hoffnungslosigkeit in seinem Blick und hörte die subtile Verbitterung in seinen Worten, selbst wenn sie gut gewählt waren. Diese erzwungene Distanz war lächerlich, denn Nick könnte ihm helfen und er musste. Nicht, weil Renard sein Chef war, nicht weil er ihn als Captain respektierte und achtete, nicht weil er ein Grimm war und die Macht hatte ihm zu helfen und auch nicht, weil der Mann Gefühle für ihn hatte, die Nick nicht nachvollziehen und gutheißen konnte. Er würde ihm helfen, weil Sean doch irgendwie sein Freund war.

 

Schon heute Morgen hatte Juliette ihm angekündigt, dass sie gleich von der Arbeit aus zu Samantha fahren würde. Ihre Freundin hatte eine Beförderung zu feiern und deshalb würden sie heute Abend mal wieder um die Häuser ziehen.  
Dann brauchte Nick wenigstens kein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Er blieb länger als der Captain im PD und drehte sich noch nicht mal um, als er ihn hinter sich vorbei laufen spürte. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde ging auch er und kaufte bei einem Chinesen eine Menge Boxen mit leckeren Dingen, obwohl er überhaupt keinen Appetit hatte.

 

Wenig später klopfte er mal wieder forsch an Renards Wohnungstür. Er hörte seine Schritte, doch die Tür wurde ihm nicht geöffnet.  
„Verschwinde, Nick!“  
„So ein Arschloch …“, murmelte Nick leise, laut sagte er dann „so leicht kannst du es dir nicht machen, Captain! Lass mich rein oder du musst dir schon wieder eine neue Tür zulegen!“  
Sean öffnete und sah ihn mehr als abweisend an.  
„Und die letzten Tage waren so entspannend …“, knurrte er genervt.  
„Waren sie nicht. Du leidest und ich sehe es. Du kannst meine Hilfe nicht ablehnen.“  
„Natürlich kann ich das. Es fällt nicht in deinen Bereich, Grimm …“ Nick drängte sich längst an ihm vorbei in seine Wohnung, die wieder perfekt aufgeräumt war und wie immer nicht so aussah, als wenn hier jemand wohnen würde.  
Energisch stellte er das Essen auf den Tisch, stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und war kurz davor in ein Lachen auszubrechen. Eine mysteriöse Erregung hatte ihn erfasst, die ihn zwischen Zweifel, Ungläubigkeit und finsterer Entschlossenheit wanken ließ. Kühl sah der andere Mann ihn an und blieb weit weg von ihm einfach bewegungslos stehen.  
„Du sagtest, du würdest allerlei Dummheiten für mich begehen, wenn ich dich nur darum bitten würde? Dann tu das jetzt. Lass mich dir helfen, Captain.“  
„Vielleicht kannst du das nicht, Nick.“  
„Vielleicht nicht, doch ich werde es versuchen und ich weiß, dass du meine Hilfe brauchst. Also?“  
„Wenn ich dich nicht davon abbringen kann?“ Renard klang schwach und ungewohnt nachgiebig. Das zeigte Nick, wie erschöpfend sein innerer Kampf tatsächlich war, wenn er so schnell nachgab. Irgendwie hatte sich Nick auf ein anstrengendes Wortgefecht eingestellt und war nun fast enttäuscht, dass es so einfach war.  
„Gut, dann erzähle mir alles, was geschehen ist.“ Nick setzte sich und öffnete die Boxen. Zögerlich trat der Captain näher, blieb aber stehen.  
„Das kann ich nicht.“  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein verfluchter Ernst, oder?“  
„Doch. Weil es nichts mit dem Problem zu tun hat. Das Ketamin hat bewirkt, dass mein Wesen sich selbst eingesperrt hat, das ist die Tatsache und nichts, was sonst geschehen ist, hat damit etwas zu tun. Das musst du mir glauben, Nick. Jemand hat mir das Special K gespritzt, ohne zu wissen, was es bewirkt. Dass mein Wesen sich einsperrt und nicht mehr raus kann, war keine Absicht, da bin ich sicher. Also würde es gar nichts nützen, wenn ich dir alles erzählen würde, weil es nichts zur Lösung des Problems beitragen würde.“  
Nick sah ihn misstrauisch an, musste ihm aber glauben, was er sagte. Was auch immer geschehen war, Sean wollte nicht, dass es Nick erfuhr – aus welchen beschämenden Gründen auch immer – und wenn er seine Hilfe nun zuließ, dann musste sich Nick beherrschen.  
„Gut, das akzeptiere ich und ich werde dich nicht weiter dazu befragen. Es geht also allein darum dein Wesen wieder zu befreien, denn es bereitet dir Qualen, richtig?“  
Blass setzte sich der Captain nun neben Nick, ignorierte das Essen aber weiterhin.  
„Ja.“ Mehr sagte er nicht. Doch dieses einzige Wort zeigte Nick wie schlimm es sein musste.  
„Hast du schon nach Lösungen gesucht?“  
„Natürlich! Ohne Ergebnis. Ein paar Selbstversuche haben nichts gebracht. Nichts, außer noch mehr Schmerz.“ Nick betrachtete ihn besorgt und fing an zu essen. Während der Ente und den Krabben erzählte er ihm von Monroes Erklärung.  
„Du hast ihm doch nicht etwa von mir erzählt?“, herrschte Sean ihn böse an.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Was hältst du von seiner Idee?“  
„Von der Idee mich zu Tode zu ängstigen? Warum nicht. Versuche es …“ Er klang lustlos und nicht wirklich überzeugt.  
„Vielleicht findet sich in Rosalees Laden in den Büchern etwas. Ich habe den Schlüssel und wir können uns die Aufzeichnungen ansehen.“ Sean nickte nur und ließ sich von Nick eine Box mit gebackenem Gemüse in die Hand drücken.  
„Jetzt iss etwas, los!“, befahl Nick aufmunternd.  
„Ich habe Juliette noch nicht gefragt, doch …“  
„Nein! Auf keinen Fall!“, fiel der Captain ihm sofort ins Wort.  
„Sie könnte dich untersuchen und …“  
„Ich sagte Nein!“  
„Schon gut. Wo ist denn dein Problem? Sie ist nicht nachtragend und du solltest ihre Kompetenz zu würdigen wissen. Juliette würde es tun, wenn ich sie bitte.“ Der andere Mann wich seinem Blick aus und sagte nichts mehr dazu. Irritiert sah ihn Nick langsam kauend an.  
„Fein, dann nicht“, sagte er hörbar enttäuscht und aß schweigend weiter.

 

Der andere Mann stellte die Box wieder auf den Tisch und stand auf. Er trat ans Fenster, schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah hinaus.  
„Wie fühlte es sich an?“, wollte Nick wissen. Vielleicht konnte er aus dieser Information eine Lösung ableiten. Lange bekam er keine Antwort. Als der Captain sprach, war seine Stimme ganz belegt.  
„Als würde ich jeden Moment in tausend Stücke zerbersten, als würde meine menschliche Hülle reißen. Es sind körperliche Schmerzen, die aber aushaltbar sind. Schlimmer ist dieser unkontrollierbare Drang, der mich …“ Im selben Moment sackte er einfach zusammen und schlug dabei mit seinem Kopf gegen das Fenster.  
Nick sprang auf, war aber zu langsam, um ihn noch aufzufangen. Er sah wieder das Wesen hinter Seans Haut, er fühlte diesen furchterregenden Schmerz in seinem eigenen Körper und schlug dem Captain dann leicht ins Gesicht, damit der wieder zu sich kam. Er stöhnte gequält, öffnete aber nicht seine Augen. Nick packte seine Hand an, sie war ganz heiß, ebenso sein Gesicht. Offenbar waren das schon die fatalen Folgen seines Zustandes. Sein Körper würde irgendwann nachgeben und daran kaputtgehen seine Wesen einzukerkern.   
„Captain …“, sagte Nick rau und schlug ihm wieder leicht ins Gesicht. Er bekam nur ein Stöhnen und deshalb zerrte er den Mann unter Mühe zum Sofa. Nick schlug ihm ein wenig fester ins Gesicht und Renard öffnete endlich seine Augen. Sie waren ganz glasig und darin waren nicht mehr diese Stärke und dieser unverwüstliche Wille von früher.  
„Ich bin … gleich wieder okay. Ich … brauche nur ein paar Aspirin. Lass mich … aufstehen!“ Er rappelte sich hoch und drückte Nick von sich weg. Dabei legte er seine heißen Hände auf seine Brust und aus einer Eingebung heraus, griff Nick danach und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt.  
„Ich hole dir, was du brauchst. Blieb liegen.“  
„Nicht so … Nick! Nicht so …“ Mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen sah er ihn an.  
„Ich verstehe dich nicht, Captain.“  
Ein schmerzvolles und raues Lachen kam aus Renards Mund.  
„Sei … einfach das beleidigte Arschloch der letzten Tage. Sei nicht nett und einfühlsam, denn das kompliziert alles nur noch mehr.“   
Das war ja nicht zu fassen. Endlich hatte Nick einen Hauch seines früheren Mitgefühls wiedergefunden und dann stieß man ihn so brutal weg. Spontan schlug er Renard ziemlich fest mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Der lachte nur, rieb sich über seine Wange und murmelte leise:  
„Das habe ich wohl verdient …“ Dabei rappelte er sich schwerfällig hoch und wankte ins Bad, um sich wer weiß wie viel Aspirin einzuwerfen. Aufgebracht aß Nick einfach weiter, ohne etwas zu schmecken. Er hatte ja geahnt, dass es schwierig sein würde ihm zu helfen. Aber, dass der Captain sich nun wie eine Diva aufführte, war so bizarr, dass es fast nicht zu glauben war.  
Vor was hatte der Kerl Angst? Dass er ihn fickte? Also wirklich …!  
Verwundert bemerkte Nick bei diesem Gedanken, dass sich Bilder dazu in seinem Kopf bildeten. Bilder, die bei Weitem nicht so abstoßend waren, wie er sie gern hätte.  
„Fertig? Können wir in den Laden?“ Renard war unbemerkt wiedergekommen, während Nick mit heißem Kopf in einer leeren Box herumstocherte.  
„Du hast Fieber. Ich kann auch allein gehen und nachsehen.“  
„Zu zweit sind wir schneller und du weißt unter Umständen nicht auf was du achten sollst.“  
„Dann erkläre es mir doch.“  
„Wie dumm bist du eigentlich? Glaubst du, ich kann dir mit ein paar Sätzen ein Wesen erklären? Kannst du mir sagen, was genau ein Grimm ist und wie du funktionierst? Nein? Dachte ich mir doch!“  
Nick sprang erregt hoch.  
„Nein, aber ich kann dir sagen, wie ein Mann funktioniert, der verärgert ist und …“ In diesem Moment kapierte er, was Renard versuchte. Er versuchte ihn sich vom Leib zu halten, in dem er ihn möglichst herablassend behandelte und sogar in Kauf nahm, dass Nick ihn schlug. Alles nur, weil er seine Nähe nicht zulassen konnte? War das also doch die Wahrheit gewesen? Hatte Sean Gefühle für ihn?  
„Lass uns einfach gehen“, sagte Nick nur resigniert und griff sich seine Jacke.

 

In Rosalees Laden nahmen sich beide Männer ein paar Bücher und Sean setzte sich möglichst weit weg von Nick. Sie blätterten die Bücher durch, ohne miteinander zu sprechen. Nach einer ganzen Weile sagte Nick:  
„Wie wäre es damit? Ein Trank aus Brechtrauben?“ Der Captain hob den Kopf, den er bis dahin müde auf seine Hand gestützt hatte.  
„Was steht dazu?“  
„Der Brechtraubentrank wird üblicherweise aus 23 Brechtrauben, 1 g getrocknetem Ameisenkot und 13 frischen Krötenaugen zubereitet. Er muss mindestens zehn Minuten stark kochen, dann kann er mit einem Stabmixer püriert und getrunken werden.“  
„Da steht Stabmixer?“, fragte Sean lächelnd nach und Nick sah ihn überrascht an, denn er hatte es wirklich geschafft ihn für einen Moment zu amüsieren.  
„Nein, steht da nicht. Ich habe es nur mal schon für unsere Zwecke umformuliert.“ Immer noch grinste Sean und Nick las weiter.  
„Üblicherweise bewirkt er starkes Erbrechen. Einsetzbar bei Vergiftungen aller Art. Aber auch verwendbar bei ‚Steinen im Magen‘. Will man etwas loswerden, was man verschluckt hat, gibt es keinen besseren Trank. Er kehrt das Innere nach außen. Lieber Nutzer des Trankes: Achte darauf, dass du den Trank an einem entsprechenden Ort nimmst, sonst wirst du dir den Unwillen deiner Mitmenschen zuziehen!“  
„Das steht da nicht!“  
„Nein, tut es nicht. Aber es liest sich so, als wenn ich das anfügen sollte.“  
„Hör auf damit nett zu mir zu sein, Nick!“ Er stöhnte genervt und stand dann auf, um sich im Regal umzusehen.  
„Brechtrauben? Da. Ameisenkot? Da. Krötenaugen ... Nicht da. Verdammt!“  
„Die wirst du im Regal nicht finden, Nick.“  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Wenn Rosalee die hat, lagert sie die kühl, denn sonst sie sie ganz schnell unbrauchbar. Sieh im Kühlschrank nach!“. Nick tat es gehorsam.  
„Ah, sieh an!“ Er hielt ein Glas voller Krötenaugen hoch. Es war ein widerlicher Anblick, doch Seans Ausdruck war undurchschaubar.  
„Kannst du … das herstellen? Ich meine, du bist doch ein Zauberbiest.“  
„Im Moment eher nicht und nein, ich bin nicht geübt in diesen Dingen, da ich es vorziehe meine menschliche Seite auszuleben. Aber ich werde es versuchen. Besorge mir einen kleinen Kessel, während ich die Zutaten abmesse.“ Nick suchte überall, fand aber keinen Kessel.

 

„Ich sehe im Keller nach. Bin gleich wieder da.“ Dort fand er tatsächlich nach einem Moment suchen den kleinen Kessel. Als er nach oben kam, lag Sean bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Seine Haut glühte und Nick machte eilig ein paar Tücher nass, um sie auf seine Stirn zu legen.  
Er mochte ihm nicht wieder ins Gesicht schlagen und doch musste er aufwachen, um den Trank zu brauen. Behutsam schlug er ihn, doch Sean stöhnte noch nicht mal.   
„Komm schon …“, murmelte Nick angespannt und schlug ihn ein zweites Mal, ohne eine Reaktion. Als ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, legte er seine Lippen auf Renards heißen Mund. Die Berührung fühlte sich fremdartig und ein wenig rau an. Liebevoll zupfte er mit seinen Lippen ein wenig an den anderen Lippen und streichelte mit seiner Zunge darüber.  
Seans Wesen wogte heiß und aggressiv unter seiner Haut herum und Nick glaubte, es sogar schreien zu hören (was natürlich absurd war), doch immerhin öffnete der Captain stöhnend seine Augen und sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Was … tust du da?“  
„Lässt man dich eine Minute allein …“ Nick ging ganz verlegen gar nicht drauf ein, was er eben getan hatte, denn es hatte sich überraschenderweise viel zu gut angefühlt. Sein Puls war immer noch ganz hoch.  
„Sieh nach, ob du hier irgendwo Atropa Belladonna findest. Damit kann ich das Fieber vorübergehend in den Griff bekommen!“ Er klang unwirsch und Nick suchte schon die Regale ab, bis er ein Glas fand, was er ihm brachte. Darin waren kleine, schwarze Kügelchen. Sie waren getrocknet und rochen grauenhaft nach nassem Hund. Renard schüttete sich eine Handvoll davon in den Mund und meinte dann nur trocken:  
„Falls ich das hier gerade überdosiert habe, sieh zu, dass du meine Leiche aus dem Laden schaffst. Ich will nicht, dass Monroe und Rosalee wegen mir Ärger bekommen. Versprich es!“  
„Was? Ja.“  
„Versprich es!“  
„Man, ja. Ich verspreche es!“, fauchte Nick ungehalten und half ihm dann aufzustehen. Zitternd hielt sich der Mann am Tisch fest, holt ein paarmal tief Luft und machte sich dann mit langsamen Bewegungen daran den Trank zu brauen. Nick assistierte und durfte letztlich sogar den Trank mit Rosalees Stabmixer pürieren. Es war ein widerlich riechender Schleim mit grauer Farbe, die das Zauberbiest nun in eine kleine Flasche füllte.  
„Hier kann ich das nicht zu mir nehmen. Außerdem müssen wir uns noch ein paar Bücher ansehen …“, murmelte er und blätterte schon im nächsten Buch. Mit großer Bewunderung hatte Nick beobachtet, wie er den Trank zubereitet hatte. Angeblich tat er das nicht oft (nie?) und trotzdem war etwas in der Art seiner Handlung so natürlich, dass Nick ihn und sein Zauberbiestwesen zum ersten Mal verstand. Es gehörte einfach zu ihm, wie der Grimm zu Nick. 

 

Langsam blätterte Nick eine Seite nach der anderen um, beobachtete Renard dabei aber mehr, als angebracht war. Noch immer waren seine Augen glasig von der viel zu hohen Körpertemperatur, seine Bewegungen waren langsam und schläfrig. Hoffentlich wirkten die schwarzen Stinkeperlen bald, dachte Nick sehr besorgt.  
„Hör auf damit!“, sagte Sean, ohne hochzusehen.  
„Ich tue nichts.“  
„Doch, du starrst mich an und versuchst herauszufinden, wie es mir geht. Ich atme und die Tollkirsche wirkt langsam, also konzentriere dich auf die Texte, ehe der Trank unbrauchbar wird. Vielleicht hätte ich erwähnen sollen, dass frische Tränke höchsten eine Stunde wirksam sind.“  
Nick las wieder und sah ihn nur noch unauffällig, wie er hoffte an. Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten wirkte der Captain ein wenig konzentrierter, stöhnte aber nach einer halben Stunde einmal leise auf und kniff die Augen zusammen, als wenn er große Schmerzen hätte.  
„Was ist? Hast du dieses Belladonna-Dings doch überdosiert?“ Nick sprang hoch und wollte bei ihm sein, ehe er vom Stuhl rutschte.   
„Nein … ich …“ Nick packte seine Schulter und legte fürsorglich seine Hand an eine Wange. Warm, aber nicht mehr so extrem heiß. Wieder sah er das Wesen unter seiner Haut und es war er, der leidend aufstöhnte.   
„Kannst du nicht ein wenig mehr Selbstkontrolle aufbringen?“  
„Was? Was glaubst du, was ich permanent versuche!“ Renard sprang hoch und schmiss dabei den kleinen Tisch mit allen Büchern um.  
„Aber es gehört nicht mehr zu mir. Es macht was es will. Es tobt, es knurrt, es schreit und es will raus. Und ich habe keine beschissene Macht darüber. Ich bin nur der Käfig!“ Seine Augen sprühten Funken und Nick war instinktiv einen Schritt zurückgewichen. Er wollte unter gar keinen Umständen mit einem schwachen Menschen kämpfen müssen.  
„Du musst runterkommen, Captain! Wie wär es, wenn wir jetzt aufhören, zu dir fahren und du nimmst den Trank. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und …“  
„Glück?“ In welcher Welt lebst du eigentlich, Nick?! Mit Glück hat das hier nichts zu tun. Es ist Schicksal und eine Verknüpfung aller schlechten Dinge zu einem ganz bitteren Ende. Denkst du wirklich, dass das, was mir passiert ist, hat keinen guten Grund hat? Den hat es und ich habe es verdient. Es nennt sich Strafe und du solltest …“  
Wieder sackte er einfach mitten im Satz zusammen, doch Nick war da, um ihn aufzufangen. Diesmal wurde der Captain auch nicht ohnmächtig, sondern lag nur ein paar ewig dauernde Momente in Nicks starken Armen. Es war unglaublich gut diesen so selbstsicheren und eigentlich starken Mann zu halten, musste sich Nick dabei eingestehen.  
„Niemand … hat so etwas verdient. Nicht mal du!“, flüsterte Nick. Es waren die aufrichtigsten Sätze, die er jemals zu diesem Mann gesagt hatte.  
„Lass uns gehen“, war die dumpfe Antwort, die kaum zu verstehen war.


	7. Chapter 7

Im Auto schlief Renard ein und Nick ließ ihn schlafen. Es war nicht dieser Schlaf nahe der Ohnmacht, wie vor einigen Tagen, sondern nur ein Erschöpfungsschlaf, aufgrund seiner körperlichen Komplikationen.  
In seiner Wohnung sah Sean die Flasche mit dem grauen Glibber unmotiviert an.   
„Vielleicht solltest du einfach nach Hause gehen, Nick. Ich melde mich bei dir.“  
„Nein, ich bleibe!“  
„Wartet Juliette nicht auf dich?“  
„Nein, die ist mit ihren Freundinnen unterwegs.“   
Kurz schloss der Captain die Augen, sein Wesen wütete erneut und er begann zu zittern. Da er dachte, er würde wieder zusammenklappen, trat Nick schnell zu ihm, doch das geschah diesmal nicht. Er war aber weiß wie die Wand, als er die Flasche ansah.  
„Gut, hoffentlich bekomme ich es hinter …“ Lange überlegte er nicht mehr, setzte die Flasche an und trank sie in einem Zug aus. Man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen wie widerlich das Gebräu war, doch er schluckte es tapfer hinter.  
„Wir haben wohl schon Erfahrung mit so etwas …“, murmelte er noch zynisch und stöhnte dann doch verhalten auf. Nick packte ihn am Arm und schleifte ihn mehr oder weniger hinter sich her zu seinem Bett.   
Sein Zittern wurde schlimmer, er begann zu schwitzen und plötzlich stieß er Nick so hart weg, dass Nick überrascht zu Boden ging. Obwohl sein Wesen gerade inaktiv war, war Renards menschliche Kraft kein bisschen zu unterschätzen. Es sollte aber kein Angriff sein, stattdessen stürmte er an Nick vorbei in sein Bad, schloss sogar noch ab und übergab sich dann hörbar.

 

„Na hoffentlich hilft es!“, murmelte Nick und ging in die Küche, um mal wieder Tee zu kochen, weil ihm nichts anderes einfiel und weil er hoffte, dass Beschäftigung ihn wieder zur Vernunft bringen würde, weil er dringend von seinem Vorhaben die Nacht hier zu verbringen abkommen musste.  
Juliette würde es sicher verstehen aber niemals gutheißen. Er rief sie an und erwischte sie in einem Club. Sie war kaum zu verstehen, klang angeheitert und die laute Musik übertönte fast jedes Wort von ihr.  
„Vielleicht komme ich heute nicht nach Hause …“, brüllte Nick ins Telefon.  
„Nein, ich komme noch nicht nach Hause! Im Kühlschrank ist noch Essen …“, brüllte sie zurück und dann hörte er sie kichern und sagen „Lass das!“  
„Ich meinte, dass ich heute nicht zu Hause schlafe!“  
„Ach so. Warum?“  
„Wichtige Grimm-Sache“, sagte er und wusste im selben Moment, dass es ein großer Fehler war.  
„Na, was sonst. Bis morgen, Nick!“, sagte sie eindeutig verstimmt und legte einfach auf.  
„Fuck!“, fluchte er und zuckte zusammen, als Renard ihn ansprach.  
„Du bleibst ganz sicher nicht hier!“  
„Oh doch, ich werde hier bleiben. Denn du siehst … echt übel aus, Captain!“ Mit Bewegungen, die einem alten Mann glichen, ließ er sich auf sein Sofa fallen.  
„Die gute Nachricht ist, die Tollkirschen haben bewirkt, dass das Fieber gesunken ist, die schlechte Nachricht ist, sie waren überdosiert und haben eine Wechselwirkung mit dem Trank, der nun dazu führt, dass ich … es ist, als hätte ich aufputschende Drogen genommen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine?“ Ratlos sah er Nick an. Sein Blick wirkte gehetzt und unruhig.  
„Verstehe. Irgendwas ist ja immer. Wäre ja einfach, wenn es mal glatt gehen würde. Willst du …“ Aber der Mann war schon wieder auf dem Weg in sein Bad. Dort verbrachte er auch noch die nächste halbe Stunde über seiner Toilette. Nicks Mitleid wuchs, aber ebenso die Hoffnung, dass diese Tortur wenigstens Erfolg haben würde. Wenn nicht, würde er zu Plan B übergehen, ohne ihn zu informieren. Plan B war, Sean Renard zu Tode zu ängstigen und so sein Wesen vielleicht auszutreiben.

 

Sean kam zurück und Nick drückte ihm die Teetasse mit inzwischen nur noch lauwarmen Tee in die erschreckend kalte Hand. Langsam setzte er sich zu ihm auf das Sofa.  
Noch immer bebte der Körper des Captains, kaum sichtbar aber für Nick mehr als spürbar.   
„Wenn ich … nicht so schwach wäre, würde ich jetzt … laufen gehen.“ Auch Renards Sprache klang wie gejagt.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du heiß duschst und …“ Nick brach ab, weil er schockiert war über seine eigenen Gedanken.  
„Und was? Dann gibst du mir Valium und wir sehen wie die Wechselwirkung aussieht?“ Seans Zähne schlugen klappernd aufeinander, während er vorsichtig die Tasse abstellen wollte und sie doch viel zu fest auf den Tisch knallte.   
„Nein, ich dachte eher daran …“ Nick drehte sein Gesicht zu sich und küsste ihn dann, ohne ihm Zeit zu geben, zu verstehen. Seine Lippen waren kalt und er schnappte erwartungsgemäß nach Luft. Seine Hände wollte Nick wegstoßen, doch er packte schnell seine Handgelenke und drückte sie erbarmungslos zur Seite. Dann wich Sean mit seinem Kopf und seinem Körper zurück. Ein Moment auf den Nick nur gewartet hatte. Er kam ihm nach, schwang sich auf seine Beine und hielt dabei immer noch seine Arme fest.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er hier tat, doch es hatte eine Bezeichnung: Plan B oder: Sean Renards Biest zu Tode zu ängstigen, damit es den Käfig aufbrechen musste.  
„Hör auf damit, du verrückter … Kerl!“, fauchte Sean atemlos und drehte seinen Kopf weg, sodass Nicks Lippen nur seinen Hals berührten. Das hielt Nick aber nicht auf, denn er spürte instinktiv, dass die Zeit gnadenlos ablief. Würden sie keine Lösung finden, würde nicht nur sein Captain sterben, sondern auch das Wesen in ihm. Es würde der spektakulärste Suizid aller Zeiten sein.  
„Bitte nicht …“, brummte der Mann rau, während sich Nicks Mund an seiner Haut festsaugte. Es gefiel ihm erschreckend gut ihn zu schmecken. Seine Gegenwehr wäre reizvoll, wenn der Grund nicht so schrecklich wäre.  
„Das ist … Nötigung, Nick!“, keuchte Renard, aber nur wenige Momente später fühlte Nick, wie seine Gegenwehr schlagartig nachließ. Ein dunkles und eindeutig lustvolles Stöhnen kam tief aus seiner Kehle. Er legte kraftlos seinen Kopf nach hinten auf die Sofalehne und ließ zu, dass Nick ihn weiter küsste.  
„So ist es gut … alles ist gut …“, flüsterte Nick beruhigend auf ihn ein und war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob nicht sogar der Grimm in ihm mit dem Zauberbiest sprach. Seans Augen waren halb geschlossen und als Nick sein Hände nahm und sie sich an die Hüften legte, ließ er es geschehen.  
„Das … ist nicht richtig, Nick …“, flüsterte er trotz allem störrisch wie der Esel, der er war.  
„Für den Moment ist es das …“, flüsterte Nick zwischen seinen Küssen zurück, „denn es macht dich ruhiger.“  
„Aber dein Plan funktioniert nicht, merkst du das nicht?“ Nick sah ihn ernst an und streichelte dabei mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht. Sein Wesen wogte gut sichtbar hinter seiner menschlichen Hülle, doch Sean hatte recht, es brach nicht hervor.  
„Was mache ich falsch?“  
„Nichts. Es ist nur so, dass ich das hier irgendwie erwartet habe. Es weiß, was ich weiß und es lacht dich aus, wenn ich mal in der dritten Person von mir selbst sprechen darf.“  
„Du hast damit gerechnet, dass ich dich … küsse?“, fragte Nick nun ungläubig. Noch immer saß er auf ihm, spürte seinen Körper unter sich und konnte sich nicht vorstellen diese Position jemals wieder zu verlassen.  
„Ja, weil du impulsiv bist und weil ich weiß, wie du denkst. Ich war mir sicher, du würdest es als Therapie versuchen, wenn ich dir … sage, was ich … für dich empfinde, Nick.“ Der Captain klang nur hoffnungslos und niedergeschlagen.   
„Das verstehe ich …“ Wieder küsste Nick ihn zärtlich aber ziemlich anständig auf die Lippen.  
„Aber weißt du was? Ich bin bereit noch viel mehr zu tun, als dich nur zu küssen.“ Er sah sofort, dass es für den anderen Mann unerwartet kam. Renards Pupillen waren durch die Tollkirsche sowieso schon sehr groß, doch nun sah er ihn eindeutig schockiert an.  
„Hm, das hast du nicht kommen sehen, Captain, oder?“  
„Das ist … absurd …Nick, das kannst du nicht tun. Ich bitte dich, denke eine Sekunde über das nach, was hier gerade passiert! Das ist … falsch und irrsinnig.“

 

Der Captain hatte recht. Was war nur los mit ihm? Wie konnte er nur so einen Vorschlag machen?  
„Du hast recht. Geh duschen und lege dich dann hin …“, erwiderte er kaum hörbar und ging von ihm runter. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er noch Renard Erektion, doch der stand schon auf und verschwand in Richtung Bad. Nick hörte die Dusche und holte ganz oft, ganz tief Luft. Was war denn nur los mit ihm?  
Relativ verzweifelt rief er Juliette an, doch seine Freundin nahm nicht ab.  
„Verdammt!“, fluchte er ungehalten und befand sich fast wieder an dem Punkt vor einigen Tagen, an dem ihn alles nur noch angekotzt hatte. Der Unterschied war, dass sich seine Einstellung zu Sean Renard geändert hatte. Der Mann war nicht mehr der potenzielle Feind, nicht sein Kollege, nicht sein Vorgesetzter und auch nicht sein Freund. Er war irgendwas zwischen allem, jemand, um den sich Nick gerade mehr sorgte, als darum, dass Juliette einfach die Nacht irgendwo durchtanzte und einen Scheiß auf ihn gab. Funktionierte es deshalb nicht mehr? Weil sie unterschiedliche Ansichten vom Leben hatten? Weil sie lieber Spaß wollte und er sich lieber um einen arroganten Bastard sorgte und dabei einen Steifen bekam? Bis eben hatte er diese Tatsache verdrängt, doch nun war es raus.   
Vorwurfsvoll strich er über seine restliche Erregung und hätte am liebsten Monroe angerufen, um zu fragen, ob es sein konnte, dass ein Grimm so unanständig auf ein Wesen reagierte. Andererseits war Sean gerade kein Wesen, was eigentlich auch nicht stimmte. Verdammt, war das kompliziert. Nick raufte sich die Haare und versuche irgendeinen Festpunkt zu finden, an dem er sich festklammern konnte. Er hörte es poltern und stürzte ohne Nachzudenken zum Bad. Sean hatte allerdings nur die Tür der Dusche fester geschlossen, als er vorgehabt hätte. Nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften stand er starr da und blickte ihn an.  
„Ich bin okay …“, gab er belegt bekannt und Nick atmete erleichtert aus.  
„Sorry, ich bin wohl ein wenig übersensibel im Moment. Geh … geh einfach ins Bett. Ich werde im Wohnzimmer sein und ich bin da, wenn etwas ist, verstanden?“  
Der Captain sah ihn unwillig an. Das Fieber war sichtlich zurückgegangen, sein Blick war allerdings immer noch unruhig, doch auch das Zittern war nicht mehr so deutlich.   
„Du musst das nicht tun, Nick!“  
„Ich weiß. Aber ich frage dich nicht um Erlaubnis. Wie konnte das nur passieren?“  
„Weil ich … ein schlechter Mensch bin, deshalb.“  
„Das ist Unsinn, denn du bist noch nicht mal ein Mensch. Jetzt geh in dein Bett, ehe ich meinen nächsten Plan in Angriff nehme!“, drohte ihm Nick ganz ernsthaft. Sean verdrehte die Augen und schloss die Tür vor seiner Nase.

 

An Schlaf war natürlich keine Sekunde zu denken. Noch zweimal hörte er wie Renard in sein Bad stürzte, dann war Ruhe. Nur mühsam konnte sich Nick davon abhalten nach ihm zu sehen. Stattdessen recherchierte er im Internet und rief sogar Bud Wurstner an. Der versprach ein anderes Wesen zu befragen und sich bei ihm zu melden. Gegen Morgen schickte er Juliette eine Nachricht, dass es ihm sehr leid tun würde, dass er nicht nach Hause kam. Er hoffte, sie hatte einen schönen Abend gehabt und hätte sich gut amüsiert und er würde es wieder gut machen. Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort. Dann nickte er ein und erwachte erst, als er wieder die Tür des Bades hörte. 

 

Als er in Sean Schlafzimmer sah, kroch der gerade wieder unter seine Decke.  
„Bist du okay?“  
„Ja.“  
„Ist dein Wesen zurück?“  
„Würdest du mich in Ruhe lassen, wenn ich dir sage, dass es so ist?“  
„Zeig es mir, dann verlasse ich sofort deine Wohnung.“   
Anstatt ihm zu antworten drehte sich Renard auf den Bauch und schob sich sein Kopfkissen unters Gesicht. Also war sein Wesen nicht zurück und heftiges Mitgefühl durchflutete Nick.  
„Wir werden eine Lösung finden. Ich werde später versuchen Rosalee zu erreichen, weil ich sicher bin, dass sie eine Ahnung haben könnte. Wollen wir Adalind kontaktieren?“  
Er bekam keine Antwort, was er wohl als ein Nein werten musste.  
„Gut, Adalind lassen wir außen vor. Ich verstehe, dass dir das nicht recht ist. Kennst du sonst ein Hexenbiest, was helfen kann?“ Sean stöhnte nur gepeinigt in sein Kissen und Nick begriff, dass er aufgegeben hatte. Hastig, eher er es sich anders überlegen würde, zog er sich aus. Fast fiel er hin, weil er nicht schnell genug aus seiner Hose kam. Als er sich dann nackt auf Renard legte, konnte er spüren, dass der andere Mann das hatte nicht kommen sehen. Er versuchte sich umzudrehen, ihn abzuwerfen, doch Nick packte wieder seine Arme und hielt sie gegen die Unterlage gedrückt.  
„Nicht dagegen ankämpfen, Captain! Spare dir deine Kräfte.“  
„Tu das nicht, Nick! Mach bitte nicht so einen dämlichen Fehler, nur weil ich dir sagte, dass ich Gefühle für dich habe!“  
„War das etwa eine Lüge?“ Der Captain zögerte spürbar.  
„War es eine Lüge? Sag es mir!“, herrschte Nick ihn an, während er hilflos zulassen musste, dass sein Glied immer härter wurde.  
„Nein …“, knurrte Sean endlich.  
„Wo ist dann das Problem?“  
„Das Problem ist, es gibt nicht immer nur Schwarz und Weiß, Nick! Nur weil ich sagte, dass ich dich liebe, heißt das nicht automatisch, dass du mich vergewaltigen darfst!“  
„Ach, das sind nur Spitzfindigkeiten, mit denen du versuchst mich loszuwerden. Aber ich will dir nicht wehtun und dich auch nicht zwingen. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich biete dir sogar an, dass du derjenige sein darfst …“   
Hörte er sich überhaupt zu? Nick keuchte erschrocken über seine Worte, die er so unüberlegt von sich gab.  
„Das glaube ich dir nicht.“ Ja, eine andere Erwiderung hätte er auch nicht erwarten können.   
„Du sagst, du liebst mich? Ist die Erfüllung dann nicht dich mit mir zu vereinen? Habe ich da irgendwas falsch verstanden?“ Seine Erektion drückte sich unwillkürlich gegen den fremden Körper und Sean Gegenwehr schien ihn leider nur noch mehr zu animieren.  
„Darf ich dich erinnern, dass du eine Freundin hast, du dich liebt, die du liebst? Willst du das aufs Spiel setzen, nur um … was? Mein Wesen zu befreien? Weshalb? Hör dir doch mal zu, Nick!“  
„Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass es nicht so ist, wie es aussieht?“, gab er ihm frech die Antwort zurück.  
Sean stöhnte wieder ratlos in sein Kissen.  
„Nur weil du einen Ständer hast, heißt das nicht gleich, dass …“  
„Oh Gott, du kannst ganz schön mit deinem vernünftigen Gerede nerven, Captain!“ Nick nutzte seine Grimm-Kraft kurzerhand aus, indem er von Sean runterrutschte, ihn aber fast gleichzeitig auf den Rücken beförderte. Ohne ihm Zeit zu geben sich hinzusetzen, hockte er sich auf ihn, umfasste sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen und küsste ihn wieder.  
„Du wirst … es bereuen!“, keuchte Sean zwischen den Küssen, denen er aber auch nicht auswich. Nicht wie gestern Abend, aktiv war er aber auch nicht.  
„Lass das meine Sorge sein, Captain …“, murmelte Nick und schob seine Zunge zwischen seine Lippen, weil es sich so prickelnd und fremdartig anfühlte. Als er seine Augen öffnete, bemerkte er, dass Renard seine nicht geschlossen hatte, sondern ihn taxierte. Wie konnte man nur derart unentspannt sein?  
„Wir können uns hiernach nie wieder in die Augen sehen …“, brummte Sean dunkel, während sich Nick mit saugenden Küssen und zärtlichen Bissen über seinen Hals bewegte.  
„Wenn dein Wesen frei ist, denken wir ernsthaft darüber nach, versprochen.“ 

 

Die Wahrheit war, Nick fand inzwischen Gefallen daran ihn zu küssen. Es war so anders als mit Juliette zärtlich zu sein. Alles war härter und intensiver, ihn zu berühren war eine Herausforderung aber gleichzeitig war es auch viel befriedigender das Salz seiner Haut zu schmecken. Unter der Haut fühlte er sein Muskelzittern und sah die kleinen Wellen des Wesens, was wogen wollte aber nicht konnte. Auch dieser irritierende Schmerz war zu spüren und der animierte Nick nur noch mehr dazu zärtlich zu ihm zu sein. Seine Zunge kreiste um eine Brustwarze bis sie hart wurde. Er packte sie leicht mit seinen Zähnen und merkte dabei, wie seine Erektion verlangend pulsierte, als wäre es seine Brustwarze, die so stimuliert wurde. In seinem Unterleib zog es bittersüß und sogar Sean stöhnte gedämpft auf. Noch immer nicht berührte er Nick mit seinen Händen. Sie hatten sich nur ins Laken gekrallt und fast stoisch überließ er sich den bizarren Liebkosungen eines Grimms.  
Nick, unerfahren darin einen fremden männlichen Körper auf diese Weise zu berühren, rieb sein heißes Gesicht an ihm. Scham und Schrecken über sein Tun hatten ihn fest im Griff, ebenso aber diese kribblige Erregung zwischen seinen Lenden und auch sein Wunsch, dass es seinem Captain wieder besser gehen sollte.   
Unter seinen Händen wurde Seans Haut wieder wärmer und im ersten Moment befürchtete Nick, dass Fieber würde zurückkehren. Er sah nach oben, stellte fest, dass der andere Mann seine Augen inzwischen geschlossen hatte und sich endlich doch ganz untypisch unvernünftig seinen Empfindungen hingab. Für Nick war das der Moment, in dem er loslassen konnte. Ohne jegliche Hemmungen oder falsche Scheu begannen seine Lippen die fremde Männlichkeit zu liebkosen. So lange, bis sich Seans heiße Hände auf seine Arme legten. Sein Fieber war doch zurück, merkte Nick beunruhigt. Seiner Lust tat es keinen Abbruch, denn in Nicks Mund war eine pralle, harte Lust, die ihm verriet, dass dem Mann gefiel, was er tat. Der Gedanken ihn in sich zu spüren, war gar nicht mehr so schockierend, eher drängend. Er würde es tun. Für ihn, für seinen Captain. Nicht, weil er sich für ihn verantwortlich fühlte, nicht weil sie unausgesprochene Zuneigung verband, nicht weil sie heimlich aufeinander angewiesen und voneinander abhängig waren. Nick würde es tun, weil er es wollte und weil er es konnte. Weil er der Einzige war, der es schaffen könnte sein Wesen zu befreien.  
Er rutschte hoch, sah dabei sofort den abwehrenden Ausdruck im Gesicht des Captains und legte ihm sofort seine Finger auf die trockenen Lippen.

 

„Lass es geschehen …!“, flüsterte er halb drohend, halb flehend. Seine Beine waren über dem Unterleib des Captains gespreizt, als er nach hinten griff und sein festes Glied in die Hand nahm. Das Entsetzen in Seans Augen war unübersehbar, doch vermutlich war er zu schwach, um sich ernsthaft zu wehren. Seine Augen glänzten schon wieder fiebrig und erregt, seine Wangen waren gerötet und sein Atem ging schnell. Langsam setzte sich Nick auf ihn, beobachtete ihn dabei genau und wusste, dass es richtig ist. So fremdartig es sich auch anfühlte, so unvernünftig und falsch es auch sein musste, es war gut. Nun erzitterte sogar Nick, weil Seans Hitze in ihm einen Lustschauer nach dem nächsten auslöste. Er war es, der sich auf ihm bewegte. Der Moment war mehr als kurios. So sehr, dass kein Wort irgendwas geändert hätte. Wie in einer Zeitblase starrten sie sich an, bewegten sich wie in Zeitlupe und nur hin und wieder erklang ein gedämpftes Stöhnen, was eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust war. Heiße Hände lagen reglos an Nicks Oberschenkeln und Seans Augenlider flatterten. Inzwischen war Nick offen und seine Bewegungen fielen ihm leichter. Er konnte sich über Sean beugen, spürte seinen warmen Atem auf seinen Lippen und fühlte diese schreckliche Hitze, die von ihm ausging. Plötzlich – und für Nick kam es so überraschend, dass er kurz aufschrie – packte die heißen Hände seine Lenden und pressten ihn unnachgiebig auf das Zauberbiest. Nick sah es nicht kommen, obwohl er mit einem unkonzentrierten Gedanken auf die Wellen unter Renards Haut geachtet hatte. Es war plötzlich da. Es war so heftig nach oben geschossen, dass Renard keine Kontrolle hatte und schrie, während er sich heiß und pulsierend in Nick ergoss. Das Wesen tobte wie verrückt. Es versuchte Nick loszuwerden, hielt es im selben Moment paradoxerweise aber so fest, dass sie zusammen vom Bett fielen. 

 

Dabei glitt Sean nass aus Nick, der dem Zauberbiest reflexartig einen festen Hieb in den Magen verpasste. Es zuckte kurz zusammen, warf den Grimm dann aber mit doppelter Kraft an die Wand. Ein wenig benommen rutschte Nick daran herunter, bekam sich aber wieder in den Griff, als er es erneut auf sich zukommen sah und stand schnell auf.  
„Sean!“, sagte er laut und verärgert. Das Zauberbiest war so unglaublich wütend, dass sich ihm die Haare im Nacken aufstellten. Es ballte die Faust und Nick sagte wieder leise, aber scharf:  
„Sean! Komm wieder zu dir!“ Die Faust kam auf ihn zu, doch Nick wich nicht aus. Fest sah er dem Wesen ins Gesicht. Nur wenige Zentimeter neben seinem Kopf traf die Faust die Wand und Putzteilchen streiften Nicks Wange.  
Renard zitterte wie verrückt, dann endlich verschwand das Biest. Er brach direkt zusammen und Nick fing ihn ab, bevor er zu Boden ging. Er schleifte ihn zum Bett und seufzte erleichtert.  
„Na bitte … da bist du ja wieder. Wurde auch höchste Zeit, Zauberbiest!“, sagte er liebevoll zu Sean, der schwer atmend und mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett lag.  
Nick streichelte über sein Gesicht. Es glühte nicht mehr so extrem. Jäh packte Sean seinen Arm und zog ihn wortlos auf sich. Lange und ohne zu sprechen lagen die beiden aufeinander. Zu aufreibend und kräftezehrend war die letzte Zeit gewesen. Nick schlief sogar überraschend ein und Sean wagte nicht sich zu bewegen. Er traute sich aber auch nicht zu denken oder gar zu fühlen. Der Schock über das, was geschehen war, war zu tiefgehend und lähmte ihn.  
Atmen. Nur Atmen … ermahnte er sich wortlos selbst.


	8. Chapter 8

„Was du getan hast, war dumm, Nick!“, flüsterte Sean ihm im Morgengrauen ins Ohr. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht gleich wo er war und was geschehen war. Dann durchzuckte es ihn, im selben Moment spürte er den leicht ziehenden Schmerz am Hinterteil und wusste, dass es wahr sein musste. Er hatte es also tatsächlich getan.  
„Weshalb? Dein Wesen ist doch zurück … oder verfolgst du mich jetzt etwa?“  
„Kann ich nicht ausschließen“, war die geheimnisvolle Antwort. Das war doch jetzt ein Scherz oder? Endlich richtete sich Nick auf. Er lag neben Sean, dessen Arm nun von ihm runterrutschte. Sie hatten wie ein Liebenspaar die Nacht eng aneinander gekuschelt verbracht. Nick sprang hoch und zog sich eilig an.  
„Du verarschst mich doch, oder? Dir ist schon klar, dass das hier … eine einmalige Sache war? Das verstehst du doch, hm?“ Er war sich nicht sicher, was er in der Miene des Captains lesen konnte.  
„Natürlich. Danke für deine Hilfe, Grimm“, sagte Sean gefasst.  
„Bevor ich gehe, zeig mir dein Wesen!“, forderte Nick. Nicht, dass am Ende alles umsonst war. Renard zögert und Nick, der ungeduldig war, sprang mit einem Satz auf ihn drauf, packte seine Arme wieder und drückte sie links und rechts neben seinen Kopf. Sofort wogte sein Zauberbiest und knurrte den Grimm ungehalten an.  
„Sehr schön. Dann kann ich dich jetzt beruhigt allein lassen.“ Nebenher hatte er auch noch Seans Hauttemperatur geprüft, die normal war.   
„So einfach ist es nicht …“, erwiderte Sean leise aber irgendwie drohend.  
„Oh doch, denn ich gehe jetzt einfach. Wir sehen uns im PD!“ Schon verließ er die Wohnung, auch wenn sein Herz schlug wie wild. 

 

Kurz überlegte, ob er nach Hause fuhr, um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen, doch er hatte erklärbare Furcht seiner Freundin zu begegnen. Ganz sicher könnte sie ihm alles an der Nasenspitze ablesen. Letzte Nacht erschien alles so notwendig, so wichtig und so unabdinglich. Heute Morgen wurde das relativiert durch sein eigenes schlechtes Gewissen und Seans merkwürdig subtile Drohung.   
Hank saß schon an seinem Platz und blinzelte ein paar Sekunden bestürzt.  
„Hat dich … Juliette auf einen Kamm-Entzug gesetzt?“, fragte er dann witzelnd und Nick strich sich beschämt die Haare glatt.  
„Habe verschlafen“, murmelte er betreten.  
„Der Captain ja scheinbar auch schon wieder. Ist irgendwas in Portland los von dem ich nichts weiß und wo ihr euch alle herumtreibt?“, fragte sein Freund neugierig. Die Frage war keineswegs ernst gemeint und deshalb verzog Nick nur den Mund zu einem höflichen Lächeln.

 

„Ich will nur mit Detective Burkhardt sprechen!“, hörte man es aus der Entfernung.  
Neugierig und mit einer bitterbösen Ahnung sah sich Nick um. Dort stand ein Mann mittleren Alters, der wild vor Sergeant Wu herum gestikulierte.  
„Nein, nur mit diesem Burkhardt!“ Oh, das klang gar nicht gut. Auch Hank sah ihn vielsagend an. Nick stand auf und ging hinüber.  
„Gibt es Probleme?“, fragte er diplomatisch.  
„Ja. Ich will eine Anzeige machen!“, herrschte ihn der Kerl an. Irgendwie vage kam er ihm bekannt vor, doch tatsächlich einordnen konnte er ihn nicht.  
„In Ordnung. Dann kommen sie mit zu meinem Tisch und ….“  
„Nein, ohne Zuschauer!“ Nick runzelte die Stirn. Der Kerl sah mitgenommen aus. Unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Ränder, er rieb sich ununterbrochen seine Handgelenke, seine Lippe war rau und rissig und er fühlte sich im Allgemeinen sichtbar unwohl. In seinen geröteten Augen war Unruhe und er konnte Nicks Blick nicht erwidern.  
Nick führte ihn in einen der zahlreichen Vernehmungsräumen und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.   
„Nun, was für ein Problem gibt es?“ Ganz aufmerksam beobachtete er ihn, weil nicht selten schon in diesen Augenblicken das Wesen wogte. Aber es tat sich nichts.  
„Mein Name ist Robert Forster und du solltest mich kennen. Nun, zumindest meinen Nachnamen, auch wenn ich glaube, wir haben uns schon mal getroffen, vor ein paar Jahren!“  
Angestrengt dachte Nick nach, glaubte dabei Renards harte Lust in sich zu spüren und rutschte unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her. Fokus, Nick!  
„Ähm …“  
„Großer Gott, kein Wunder!“, rief der Mann nun aufgebracht.  
„Nun mal ganz ruhig, sagen sie mir wer sie sind!“, forderte Nick nun nachdrücklich.  
„Samantha Forster? Noch nie gehört?“  
„Doch. Sam ist mit meiner Freundin Juliette befreundet und sie sind … ihr Ex-Mann?“  
„Bingo!“  
„Ja, das ist nun geklärt. Das Problem aber nicht. Worum geht es denn nun?“ Nick hatte keine Lust mehr. Weder darauf hier mit dieser nervigen Kerl zu sprechen, den er angeblich kennen sollte (tatsächlich erinnerte er sich nun sogar an ein paar unappetitliche Details über Sams Scheidung, die ihm Juliette im Vertrauen erzählt hatte), noch hatte er viel Lust hier zu sein. Robert war nun auch recht schweigsam und blickte unruhig auf seine Hände.  
„Es ist etwas heikel …“ Nick verdrehte die Augen. War Sean schon auf dem Weg hierher? Wie sah er die letzte Nacht. Der Captain würde doch hoffentlich verstehen, dass das alles nur eine einmalige Sache war, oder? Seine Andeutungen waren gar nicht gut, wirkten eher besitzergreifend und bestimmend. Allerdings war das nichts, mit dem Nick nicht klar kommen würde.  
„Also wollen sie doch keine Anzeige erstatten. Dann bitte ich sie zu gehen, denn ich habe …“  
„Doch, ich will Anzeige erstatten.“  
„Gegen wen?“  
„Gegen meine Ex-Frau und vermutlich ein paar ihrer fiesen Freundinnen. Zu denen vermutlich auch deine Freundin gehört. Deshalb wollte ich mit dir sprechen.“  
Nick schluckte und diese monströse Vorahnung, die er hatte, seit er Renard auf seinem Bett gefunden hatte, schlug wie eine schwarze Welle über ihm zusammen.  
„Ich höre …“, sagte er tonlos und Robert begann zu erzählen.

 

Er und Sam waren seit ein paar Monaten geschiedene Leute, gegen seinen wahren Willen, wie er betonte. Er hatte die Papiere am Ende nur unterschrieben, weil ihn Sam und ihre Anwältin so unter Druck gesetzt hatte. Dann hat er versucht sein Leben ohne Sam aufzubauen und es lief ganz gut. Es gab Höhen und Tiefen, doch nichts hatte mit Sam zu tun. Dann, gestern Abend klingelte es an seiner Tür. Er erwartete niemand und öffnete nichtsahnend. Samantha stand davor. Sie trug einen roten Mantel, war sehr hübsch gemacht und lächelte ihn charmant an. Oh, vielleicht hat sie ihre Meinung geändert, dachte er und bat sie rein.  
„Mädels, los!“, rief sie im selben Moment, als er seine Tür weit geöffnet hatte, um sie einzulassen. Plötzlich kamen noch vier Frauen um die Ecke. Alle trugen Masken der unterschiedlichen Farbe und trugen lange Mäntel. Eine der Frauen rammte ihm etwas Spitzes in den Oberarm und er war so perplex, dass er sich nicht wehrte. Er sah noch, wie die Frauen ihre Mäntel abwarfen. Darunter hatten sie Reizwäsche, dann wurde er ohnmächtig. Als er wieder zu sich kam, war er an Händen und Füssen gefesselt. Er lag bäuchlings auf dem Teppich, hatte ein Klebeband vorm Mund und war panisch. Seine Wahrnehmung war durcheinander und er vermutete, dass sie ihm eine Droge gespritzt hatten. Sam sagte zu ihm:  
„Hallo Robert … soweit ich mich erinnere, warst du ein perverser Spinner, der auf Lesbenpornos stand. Du willst Lesben? In Ordnung. Zeigt es ihm Mädels. Samantha zerrte ihn ein wenig nach oben, sodass er sehen konnte, wie sich die anderen Frauen gegenseitig küssten, ableckten und befingerten.  
„Gefällt dir das, du Perverser?“, flüsterte Sam in sein Ohr. Noch ein Weilchen musste er diesen heißen Spielereien zuschauen, dann band ihm Sam eine Augenbinde um und ließ ihn unsanft zurück auf den Boden fallen. Dann schlug sie ihn mit einem Stock oder wer weiß was aufs Hinterteil. Solche Schmerzen hätte er noch nie erlebt. Er könne immer noch nicht richtig sitzen (wobei Nick an seinen eigenen Schmerz erinnert wurde, der sich eher lustvoll anfühlte).  
Plötzlich verschwanden die verrückten Weiber und zwei Stunden später kam sein Bruder, um ihn zu befreien. Sie hatten ihn anonym angerufen und die Tür offen gelassen.  
Es war Samantha, eindeutig! Sie und ihre Freundinnen.  
Hatte er Juliette erkannt? Nein, nur die Stimmen kamen mir vage bekannt vor. Aber so irre viele Freundinnen hat Sam ja auch nicht. Nick war übel, denn es war ihm ein Leichtes eins und eins zu addieren. Das, was Robert Forster passiert war, war vermutlich auch dem Captain passiert, nur das da offensichtlich Juliette die exekutive Kraft war. Also doch eine fiese Racheaktion einer durchgeknallten Weiberbande. Jetzt verstand Nick auch, warum ihn Renard nichts sagen wollte, dieser Hund. Und war es nicht sogar so, dass er Zuneigungsgefühle vorgeschoben hatte, um ihn vom Fall abzulenken? Oh, das war ja ungeheuerlich! Jetzt setzte sich dieses abscheuliche Puzzle doch endlich richtig zusammen.  
Nick kochte vor Wut. Er konnte sich gerade soweit beherrschen, um den Schreibkram zu machen und Forster zu versprechen, sich darum zu kümmern.

 

Als Forster weg war, kam ihm Hank entgegen und sah ihn fragend an. Aber Nick, kaum noch Herr über seine Stimme, schob ihn zur Seite.  
„Ist der Captain schon im Haus?“  
„Äh … nein, aber ….“  
„Keine Zeit!“   
Wie eine Furie raste er durch Portland und hoffte für Sean Renard, dass der noch in seiner Wohnung war und ihm nun endlich die Wahrheit sagte, sonst Gnade ihm Gott.  
Und er hatte mit ihm geschlafen, um ihn zu retten! Was war er nur für ein dämlicher Idiot?!

 

Der Captain kam ihm gerade im Gang seiner Etage entgegen.  
„Geh zurück in deine Wohnung!“, rief ihm Nick laut zu. Er war noch immer auf ungute Weise angespannt. Sean runzelte kurz die Stirn.  
„Jetzt? Ich dachte, wie könnten uns heute Abend …“  
„Was?“  
„Denkst du, ich bin hier, um mich von dir ficken zu lassen? Zurück in deine Wohnung! Sofort!“, herrschte er ihn scharf an, während er an ihm vorbei rauschte.  
Sean schloss wieder auf und sah ihn besorgt und fragend an. Kaum waren sie in seiner Wohnung, warf Nick die Tür so fest ins Schloss, dass es sich nicht gut anhörte.  
„Würdest du bitte runterkommen, Nick!“  
„Nicht, solange du mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hast!“ Wieder wurde Renard auf diese besorgniserregende Weise blass, dann wurde sein Ausdruck hart.  
„Wenn es um den Tag ging, bzw. die Nacht davor, dann nein. Frag mich nie wieder oder ich lasse dich versetzen, Nick!“  
„Das wirst du nicht tun …“, entgegnete Nick gönnerhaft, weil er wusste, dass er recht hatte. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen sah der Captain ihn starrköpfig an.  
„Gut, dann sage ich dir was geschehen ist. Wenn ich recht habe – und ich bin sicher, du kannst meinen Verstimmung dann verstehen – wirst du mir alles erzählen!“ Sean antwortete nicht und man konnte allerhöchstens ein angedeutetes Nicken wahrnehmen, wenn man aufmerksam genug hinsah.  
„Juliette und ein paar ihrer Freundinnen waren hier und haben dir das angetan, richtig?“  
Das Zauberbiest zeigte sich und stürzte sich auf Nick. Seine Reflexe erlaubten es dem Grimm auszuweichen und er trat dabei sogar noch seine Beine weg. Renard stürzte nach vorn, packte im letzten Moment aber noch Nicks Arm und zog ihn mit zu Boden. Nicks Stirn und Nase schlug gegen die Wand und sofort floss Blut aus seiner Nase.  
Sean hatte sich schon wieder gefangen und hatte ihn im Arm.  
„Oh nein, das wollte ich nicht. Glaub mir das, Nick. Ich …“

 

Unwirsch aber schon eine ganze Ecke weniger zornig machte er sich aus seinen Armen los und stand auf. Er ging in die Küche und nahm sich ein paar von den Küchentüchern, die er sich unter die Nase drückte. Es blutete nicht lange und so wischte sich nur verstimmt das Blut aus dem Gesicht.  
„Halb so schlimm. Erzähl mir jetzt alles oder wir verbringen den Rest des Tages damit uns gegenseitig weh zu tun.“ Der andere Mann schluckte und Nick konnte ihm ansehen, dass er bereit war zu sprechen. Doch vorher kam er näher, blieb dicht vor ihm stehen und legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken. Sie war herrlich kühl und ihr Griff war genau so fest, wie ihn Nick sich vorgestellt hatte, als er versuchte darüber nachzudenken, wie es aussehen konnte eine Beziehung mit einem besitzergreifendem Wesen wie einem Zauberbiest zu haben.   
„Bevor ich es dir erzähle, Nick …“ Seine Lippen streiften Nicks Mund. Es war ein hitziges, viel zu flüchtiges Gefühl. In Nick schoss das Feuer nach oben und es war sogar er, der den Lippenkontakt intensivierte. Doch Sean ließ ihn schon los, trat einen Schritt von ihm weg und begann leise zu sprechen.  
„Ich wollte dich nie demütigen. Damals nicht, als die Sache mit Juliette geschah und selbst davor nicht. Ich gebe aber zu, dass sich meine Prioritäten seitdem ein wenig geändert haben. Du hast recht, es war Juliette, die an diesem Abend vor meiner Tür stand. Sie hatte sich nicht durch den Concierge ankündigen lassen und hat ihn sogar mit irgendwas bestochen, damit er sie nicht doch noch meldete. Sie klopfte, ich öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und … ich gebe zu, ich bin manchmal ein Idiot und ich erzähle dir nichts neues, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich Adalind in Juliettes Gestalt ebenso wenig erkannt habe, wie du. Vielleicht liegt es daran, was wir ineinander sehen, wie auch immer. Da stand Juliette und sah verheult aus und meinte, sie müsste unbedingt mit mir über dich reden. Was sollte ich tun, Nick? Ich bat sie herein, doch kaum hatte ich das getan, kamen vier weitere Frauen mit Gesichtsmasken um die Ecke. Während ich überrascht war, injizierte mir deine Freundin etwas, in den Oberarm. Ketamin, wie wir wissen, was mit fast augenblicklich von den Beinen holte. Die Dosis war viel zu hoch, weil ich nun mal kein normaler Mensch bin.  
Ich kam auf meinem Bett zu mir, gefesselt und mein Mund war zugeklebt. Aber mir ging es ganz und gar nicht gut. Ich bekam kaum Luft, ich zitterte wie verrückt und ich überlegte fieberhaft was sie mir gegeben haben könnten. Eine der Frauen sagte dann jedoch zu Juliette, die einzige übrigens, die keine Maske trug, ob das Ketamin vielleicht doch nicht so eine gute Idee gewesen war. Juliette wurde sauer und dann befahl sie den Mädchen sich auszuziehen und mit ihrer Show zu beginnen. Ich verstand nichts, sah kaum etwas, weil ich das Gefühl hatte mein Gehirn explodiert gleich, mein Wesen wogte unkontrolliert hoch, die Frauen kreischten, weil sie Angst bekamen und Juliette spritzte mir noch etwas, was mein Zauberbiest wohl endgültig um den Verstand brachte. Du kennst den Rest. Zu Juliettes Entschuldigung muss ich sagen, dass sie sehr besorgt war. Von irgendeiner Show bekam ich nichts mehr mit, denn ich wurde bewusstlos. Ob es Juliette oder eine der anderen Frauen war, die mich geschlagen haben, weiß ich nicht und es ist mir auch egal. Ich weiß nicht, wann sie verschwanden und kam eigentlich erst zu mir, kurz bevor du mich gefunden hast.“  
„War sie irgendwie komisch? Besessen? Fremdgesteuert? Du weißt was ich meine?“, fragte Nick mit versagender Stimme. Was er hörte war unfassbar, auch wenn er Zeit hatte sich darauf vorzubereiten.  
„Leider nein, Nick. Sie wirkte klar bei Verstand und wie du schon sagtest, höchstens rachsüchtig.“  
„Höchstens …“ Nick gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich, dann musste er sich übers Gesicht reiben, weil ihm die Tränen kamen. Seans Arme um seine Schultern kamen nicht überraschend, doch es dauerte ein paar Momente, bis Nick seinen Trost akzeptieren konnte.  
„Du verstehst, dass ich es dir nicht sagen wollte, oder? Ich habe schon einmal eure Beziehung fast zerstört und wollte kein zweites Mal daran schuld sein“, flüsterte Renard leise, er nickte nur und versuchte verzweifelt seine erbärmlichen Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
„Was ist denn … nur los mit ihr?“ Und mit uns, fügte er still an.  
„Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir es herauszufinden“, bot der Captain nun aufrichtig an und dann erzählte ihm Nick von Robert Forster und seiner Misere.  
„Das hört sich nach einem gut geplanten Rachekonzept an. Ich, der Ex-Mann, wer noch? Kennst du Juliettes Freundinnen?“  
„Teilweise.“  
„Wir brauchen Namen und Adressen. Wenn wir …“  
„Kann ich erst mal versuchen mit ihr in Ruhe über alles zu sprechen? Vielleicht bereut sie es ja und … ich will sie ungern gleich vor den Richter bringen.“  
„Verstehe. Natürlich. Machen wir es inoffiziell. Ich helfe dir wo ich kann.“

 

„Was ist mit dir und mir? Mit welchem Hintergedanken hast du mir von deinen Gefühlen erzählt? Nur, um mich von dir und dem Fall fernzuhalten?“ Lange und intensiv sah Sean ihn an und senkte dann ein wenig zustimmend den Kopf.  
„Ja, in der Tat. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal in so eine Zwangslage geraten würde, doch die Option ein zweites Mal deine Beziehung zu sabotieren war nicht akzeptabel. Und vielleicht wäre ich tot, wenn du nicht getan hättest, was du getan hast. Mein Wesen hätte mich innerlich zerstört, wenn ich keinen anderen Ausweg gefunden hätte.“ Tief und mehrmals holte Nick Luft.  
„Und jetzt, Captain? Du weißt, dass man so ein Geheimnis nicht mehr in einen finsteren Raum zurücksperren kann. Was gesagt ist, ist gesagt; was geschehen ist, ist geschehen.“  
„So ist es. Ich stimme dir zu, will dir aber den Vorschlag machen, dass wir versuchen so zu tun, als wenn das nie zwischen uns geschehen wäre.“  
„Weitere Lügen?“, fuhr ihn Nick aufgebracht an. Eigentlich hatte er genau auf den Vorschlag gehofft, wollte unbedingt zustimmen und jetzt, als es soweit war, konnte er nicht bejahen.   
„Du kannst das doch nicht wollen, Nick?“   
Seans Stimme bebte deutlich und sein Blick war dunkler geworden.  
„Hast du Angst, dass du dich nicht beherrschen kannst, wenn wir zusammen sind?“, fragte Nick provokant, weil er sich selbst in diesem Moment nicht ausstehen konnte.  
„Du bist doch im Moment der Hitzkopf. Und ich kann dich verstehen. Vielleicht sprichst du erst mal ganz in Ruhe mit Juliette und dann …“  
„Und dann lasse ich mich von dir ficken?“  
„Warum sagst du das? So? Warum provozierst du mich, wenn du es nicht willst, Nick?!“ Sean war näher gekommen und Nick fühlte deutlich seine Hitze, die seiner eigenen nicht so unähnlich war. Hatte er recht? Hatte er nur Angst vor seiner eigenen Entscheidung, die ihn gerade in Renards Arme trieb? War er so ein erbärmlicher Feigling, dass er seinen Captain reizte, bis der die Beherrschung verlor und ihm gab, was er sich ersehnte. Hatte Juliette ihn soweit gebracht oder war es gar seine eigene Schuld? Nick war durcheinander wie selten vorher.

 

„Küss mich einfach …“, brachte er gerade noch heraus und hatte schon seine Lippen auf seinen. Warm, verlangend und schamlos.  
Es war eine immense und nicht verständliche Linderung Seans Berührung zu empfangen. Gestern Nacht hatte er selbst keine Erlösung gefunden und bis eben noch nicht mal darüber nachgedacht. Wichtiger war gewesen Sean und sein Wesen zu retten und die Erleichterung darüber, dass es geglückt war.  
Wieder lag Renards Hand in seinem Nacken, seine Finger in seinen Haaren, während seine Zunge seine Lippen abtastete. Nick hatte seine Augen geschlossen, weil er schockiert war wie leicht es ihm fiel das zuzulassen. Die andere Hand des Captains drückte ihn so fest an seinen Körper, dass Nick nach einer Weile leise aufstöhnen musste, weil die Lust ihn endgültig fest im Griff hatte. Als Sean seine Hand von seinem Rücken nahm und sie auf seine Erektion legte, keuchte Nick dann doch ein bisschen überrascht auf. Unwillkürlich drückte er seine Männlichkeit in seine Hand, hatte seine Zunge gepackt und saugte sie in seinen Mund. Die Hitze des Zauberbiestes durchdrang sein Hemd und seine Haut, Sean stöhnte gedämpft in seinen Mund und packte ihn noch ein wenig fester.  
Wie konnte das nur derart außer Kontrolle geraten? So schnell?  
Hastig nach Luft schnappend, machte sich Nick schroff los. Sein Körper stand in Flammen und als ihn Renard dunkel ansah, fehlten ihm kurz die Worte.  
Dann stammelte er unzusammenhängend:  
„Ich … muss … ich muss das jetzt … ich muss erst die Sache mit Juliette klären … bevor …“  
Ohne seinen Satz zu beenden, verließ er … nein, rannte er aus Renards Wohnung, verzichtete er auf den Fahrstuhl und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen los.  
War er jetzt in seinen Captain verliebt? Ging es nur um Sex? War er einfach nur frustriert über die angebliche Sache mit Juliette? Nick bekam keinen klaren Kopf mehr.


	9. Chapter 9

Juliette war natürlich nicht mehr im Haus und so fuhr er zu ihrer Arbeitsstelle. Inzwischen hatte sich Nick wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle und wartete gehorsam, bis der Patient den Behandlungsraum verlassen hatte.  
„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen, Juliette?“ Ihm war klar, dass das keine gute Umgebung für ein derartiges Gespräch war und deshalb sagte er auch:  
„Hättest du kurz Zeit für einen kleinen … Spaziergang?“  
Juliette hatte ihn überrascht und argwöhnisch angesehen, als er den Kopf zur Tür reingesteckt hatte. Sie sah müde und blass aus, unter ihren Augen waren Schatten und sie hatte sich nur mit ein wenig Wimperntusche geschminkt.  
„Nick? Was ist denn los? Du siehst, dass draußen viel los ist und …“ Ihre Stimme bebte und wenn Nick nicht Bescheid wüsste, wäre es ihm unter Umständen nie aufgefallen, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte.  
„Bitte. Es ist wirklich wichtig.“ Unwillig kam sie dann mit raus.

 

„Worum geht es denn?“ Ihm war ganz schwindlig und übel, doch er musste es aussprechen. Er konnte keine Minute mehr damit warten, weil er erfahren musste, was hier nicht in Ordnung war.  
„Der Ex-Mann von Samantha Forster war heute bei mir und hat Anzeige gegen Sam und ihre Freundinnen erstattet. Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass du eine dieser Freundinnen bist, die ihm das angetan haben, doch dann habe ich den Captain gezwungen mir die Wahrheit zu sagen, denn ich habe ihn an jenem Morgen so vorgefunden. Warum habt ihr nicht dafür gesorgt, dass ihn jemand befreit?“   
Nick hatte sich wirklich bemüht ruhig und sachlich zu sprechen, doch am Ende glitt sein Ton doch in den Vorwurf ab. Juliette wurde sehr bleich und setzte sich spontan auf einen Bank. Als er sich neben sie setzte, begann sie leise zu weinen. Sein erster Reflex war, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und sie zu trösten, doch er verstand nicht wie sie das tun konnte. Nick dachte daran, dass sein Captain hätte ihretwegen sterben können und sein Mitgefühl verflog ziemlich schnell.  
„Oh Gott … Nick … es tut mir alles so leid.“ Sie klang aufrichtig und doch berührte es ihn nicht wirklich. Er schwieg und wartete.  
„Geht es … geht es Sean gut?“ Verheult sah sie ihn an und er begriff, dass sie nicht wollte, dass dem Captain ernsthaft etwas zustieß.  
„Jetzt schon. Aber du hast ihn fast mit dem Ketamin umgebracht, Juliette.“  
„Wie? Ich dachte, weil er ein Wesen ist und … Ich war mir sicher, dass er darauf klarkommt, bei seiner Konstitution. Sein Wesen hätte die Fesseln doch mit Leichtigkeit sprengen können und Sam sollte doch den Concierge später anonym anrufen, der ihn hätte finden sollen. Sie hat es wohl vergessen und ich … habe nicht nachgefragt … oh Gott …“  
„Sein Wesen hat sich selbst in ihm eingesperrt und seinen menschlichen Körper fast an den Rand der Zerstörung gebracht, weil es nicht mehr raus konnte.“  
„Oh mein Gott, ich schwöre dir, dass ich das nicht wollte!“ Wieder schluchzte sie haltlos.  
„Dann sag mir jetzt alles, was passiert ist. Wie konnte es dazu kommen, Juliette?“ Es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis sich seine Freundin soweit gefasst hatte zu sprechen. Anfangs klangen ihre Worte noch abgehackt, doch umso länger sie sprach, umso klarer wurde ihre Erzählung.

 

„Zwischen uns … funktioniert es nicht mehr so … wie früher, Nick. Du weißt das und ich weiß … das … wir versuchen alles, damit es wieder besser wird … doch … es ist schwer. Vor etwa zwei Monaten war Louises Geburtstag … du erinnerst dich bestimmt, dass sie uns alle nach LA eingeladen hat, für ein Wochenende?“ Nick erinnerte sich natürlich und nickte.  
„Dort besuchten wir einen angesagten In-Club und es war unglaublich exklusiv. Extravagant war auch der Clubbesitzer, der uns vorgestellt wurde. Meine Güte, er war so … groß, so geheimnisvoll, so gutaussehend, so charmant und witzig. Wir unterhielten uns ewig mit ihm und ich denke, ich spreche für alle Mädels, wenn ich sage, wir waren hin und weg von ihm. Er spendierte uns Drinks, unterhielt uns und fragte uns irgendwann, was wir wirklich wollen, was unser tiefstes Verlangen wäre. Er sprach mit jeder von uns einzeln und man hatte dabei das Gefühl man ist mit ihm allein im Raum. Sein Blick, tief in meine Augen … ich weiß nicht wie er es gemacht habe, doch ich hörte mich selbst sagen, dass ich mich gern an dem Mann rächen würde, der meine Beziehung zerstört hatte. Denn seit der Sache mit Renard, ist es nicht mehr wie vorher. So sehr ich auch weiß, welche Manipulation von Adalind dahinter steht, das Ergebnis ist dasselbe. Ich glaube, all das erzählte ich ihm sogar, auch wenn ich sicherlich schon ziemlich angetrunken war und mich nur noch an seine intensiven dunklen Augen erinnern kann.   
Er lächelte entzückt und meinte ganz elegant, dass ich eben dafür sorgen müsste, dass sich die Vergangenheit bereinigt, in dem ich aktiv werde. Ich hätte es selbst in der Hand diesen Makel zu entfernen, indem ich meine Rachfantasie auslebe. Das würde mich und meine Selbstvorwürfe beseitigen und mich frei für die Zukunft mit dir machen. Wie sich später herausstellte haben wir ihm wohl alle mehr oder weniger dasselbe gesagt. Alle meine Freundinnen klagten über die miese Behandlung irgendwelcher Ex-Freunde und Männer, was in Gegenwart eines so verteufelt gutaussehenden Typen natürlich auch kein Wunder war. Wir amüsierten uns darüber, nahmen es nicht wirklich ernst, schwärmten für ihn und … es fällt mir schwer es zuzugeben, doch jede von uns hoffte wohl insgeheim, dass er eine von uns mit in sein Bett nehmen würde. Doch das tat er nicht. Er verabschiedete sich ganz zuvorkommend, als irgend so eine Polizistin angekündigt wurde. Wir feierten weiter und vergaßen die ganze Sache eine Weile. Aber jedes Mal, wenn es zwischen uns nicht so lief, wie es laufen sollte, dachte ich daran. Auch Sam und Louise und den anderen Mädels erging es ähnlich. Eines Abends beschlossen wir, dass wir vielleicht doch unsere Rache nehmen sollten, um uns besser zu fühlen und alles Miese damit abhaken können. Vielleicht funktionierte sein Vorschlag in der Realität ja wirklich. Wir besprachen alles bis ins Detail der billigen Reizwäsche und ja, dass wir Ketamin benutzten, geschah auf meinen Vorschlag hin, einfach weil ich gut da rankomme. Bei Louises Ex-Freund hat es gewirkt, wie es sollte. Ich wollte deinen Captain wirklich nicht umbringen, Nick, das musst du mir glauben!“  
Wieder begann sie zu weinen und automatisch legte er ihr die Hand auf ihre Schulter und rieb tröstend darüber.  
„Er ist ja nicht tot.“  
„Deswegen hast du mich kürzlich über das Ketamin ausgefragt.“  
„Ja und du hättest mir in diesem Moment wirklich die Wahrheit sagen sollen, Juliette.“  
„Ja, ich weiß … es tut mir unendlich leid, Nick.“  
„Mir auch …“  
„Zum Glück hast du ihm helfen können.“

 

„So ist es und vielleicht solltest du an dieser Stelle erfahren, was ich dafür tun musste.“ Nick war erschrocken über diesen fast boshaften Impuls. Aber er hatte genug von all den Lügen und diesem maroden Zustand ihrer Beziehung.  
Sie sah ihn mit roten Augen fragend an.  
„Ich musste mit ihm schlafen, um sein Wesen überhaupt so zu reizen, damit es ausbrechen musste. Wir hatten Sex, er war in mir und … Und weißt du was, es war … nicht unangenehm …“ Juliette war so fassungslos, dass sie vergaß zu weinen.   
„Das glaube ich nicht!“ Ihre Stimme brach, obwohl Nick deutlich heraushörte, dass sie ihm einfach nicht glauben wollte.  
„Es ist die Wahrheit, Juliette. Ich habe genug von diesen Lügen. Ich musste es tun, um ihn und sein Wesen zu retten, weil du ihn fast umgebracht hast. Aber ich bereue es nicht und es hat mir gefallen. Er hat Gefühle für mich, wenn wir schon dabei sind. Doch ich weiß nicht recht, was ich davon halten soll, denn er ist ein ebenso verlogenes und manipulatives Miststück, wie du es offenbar auch bist. Jetzt sag mir den Namen des Clubs in LA und den Namen des Besitzers!“  
Nicks Stimme war dunkel vor Abscheu und Endgültigkeit. Es tat weh diese schrecklichen Worte auszusprechen, doch gleichzeitig fühlte er eine unsägliche Erleichterung reinen Tisch gemacht zu haben.  
Juliette war am Boden zerstört, das konnte er gut sehen. Doch sein Mitleid hielt sich in Grenzen. Sie war stark und würde nach dem ersten Schock schon klar kommen. Jeder litt unter dem, was geschehen war und was sie selbst verschuldet hatten.  
„Juliette!“, forderte er sie scharf auf, als sie wieder zu weinen begann. Unter Schluchzen sagte sie dann leise:  
„Der Club hieß Lux und sein Name war Lucifer Morningstar.“  
„Wenn das jetzt ein dummer Witz sein soll, dann …“  
„Nein! Es ist die Wahrheit!“, schrie sie ihn an. Dann stand sie auf und rannte zurück in die Praxis.  
„Fuck!“, sagte Nick und stand zitternd da und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

 

Später holte er aus dem Haus ein paar Sachen und fuhr damit ins PD. Renard war im Haus, aber nicht im Büro. Auch Hank war gerade unterwegs und so recherchierte Nick über diesen Lucifer Morningstar in LA. Es gab ihn wirklich und ihm gehörte tatsächlich ein exklusiver Nachtclub namens LUX. Alles was er sonst über den Typen las, war widersprüchlich ohne Ende. Die einen betitelten ihn als Satan persönlich, andere lobten ihn in den höchsten Tönen. Angeblich arbeitete er als Berater für die örtliche Polizei und hatte wohl auch zumindest so viel Erfolg aufzuweisen, dass er das schon eine ganze Zeit lang tat. Seine Partnerin war eine gewisse Chloe Decker.   
Er wollte mit dem Kerl sprechen, am liebsten sofort. Doch Nick wusste, dass er dort am besten nicht allein auftauchen sollte. Er dachte an Hank und Monroe, wusste aber eigentlich, dass er nur mit dem Captain dort aufkreuzen konnte. Was auch immer Lucifer Morningstar (wer bitte nannte sich denn so?) mit Juliette getan hat, es musste rückgängig gemacht werden. Tief in sich ahnte Nick aber, dass nichts mit Juliette in LA geschehen war. Nichts, was mit einem Mann namens Lucifer zu tun hatte. Alles, was passiert war, geschah zwischen ihm und ihr. Oder eben nicht. Ja, Adalind und Renard trugen irgendwie schuld daran, doch so wie er kürzlich Adalind in Juliettes Erscheinung nicht erkannt hatte, so schuldig war auch Juliette. Es war einfach jedem die Schuld zu geben. Die Wahrheit war, Tante Marie hatte recht gehabt, indem sie von ihm forderte sich von ihr zu trennen.  
„Hey Nick!“, Er zuckte zusammen, als der Captain neben seinem Tisch stehen blieb. Mit hochgezogenen Brauen sah er auf Nicks kleine Tasche zu seinen Füße und deutete dann mit dem Kopf in sein Büro. Nick folgte ihm schweigend.

 

„Du hast also mit Juliette gesprochen?“ Sean wirkte abwartend, fast ein wenig furchtsam.  
„Habe ich. Sie hat alles zugegeben. Aber sie wollte dich nicht töten, es war ein Versehen.“  
„Das weiß ich. Sie konnte nicht exakt abschätzen, was das Ketamin bewirkt, da ich weder Mensch, noch Tier, noch reines Wesen bin. Aber warum? Rache?“  
„Ja, Rache, weil du alles zerstört hast und es seitdem nichts mehr wie vorher ist.“   
Der Captain senkte schuldbewusst den Blick und Nick tat er leid.  
„Aber es hat ihr jemand diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt und der hat Beine bekommen, denn es läuft bei uns schon länger so mies, dass sie Hilfe in diesem absurden Rachevorschlag gesucht hat.“  
„Wer hat ihr den Vorschlag gemacht?“  
„Ein gewisser Lucifer Morningstar, wohnhaft in LA, Besitzer des Clubes LUX“, gab Nick wider und beobachtete den Captain. Auch er hatte scheinbar noch nie von ihm gehört, blinzelte aber verwundert bei seinem Namen.  
„Lucifer? Ernsthaft?“ Nick zuckte die Schultern und gab dann wortgetreu wider, was Juliette ihm erzählt hatte.  
„Klingt das für dich nach …. übernatürlicher Manipulation? Einem Zauber vielleicht?“, fragte Nick abschließend. Sean hatte auf seine aufmerksame Art zugehört und ihn nicht unterbrochen. Noch sagte er nichts und Nick stellte erstaunt fest wie wohl er sich in seiner Gegenwart plötzlich fühlte. Nicht wie früher, wo er am liebsten geflohen wäre oder wahlweise gekämpft hätte. Seans Ruhe, machte auch ihn ruhig. Er sah in seine hellen, grünen Augen, erinnerte sich an diesen bizarren Sexakt, der fast mit dem Tod geendet hätte und musste schmunzeln.   
„Nicht unbedingt. Doch irgendwas an der Sache ist … merkwürdig und ich würde dem gern auf dem Grund gehen. Ich nehme an, du willst mit?“  
„Unbedingt!“  
„In Ordnung. Ich denke in ein paar Stunden können wir los. In etwa einer Stunde habe ich leider noch einen Termin, den ich wahrnehmen muss, weil er sehr wichtig ist. Danach fahren wir los. Ich buche die Flüge. Willst du Juliette mitnehmen?“  
„Nein! Natürlich nicht!“, sagte Nick sofort und ärgerte sich gleich darüber. Was war er nur für ein Narr. Er sah den Captain verhalten lächeln und sagte schroff.  
„Ich bin sauer auf sie. Und du und sie zusammen, nein danke!“  
„Oder ist es, weil du nicht willst, dass sie diesen attraktiven Lucifer wiedertrifft, weil du eifersüchtig bist?“, stichelte Renard mit immer noch zuckenden Mundwinkeln.  
„Vielleicht will ich auch einfach nur allein mit dir sein …“, gab Nick patzig zurück. Sofort sah er, dass Renard das nicht erwartet hatte. Irgendwie verständnislos sah er Nick eigenartig an. Der zuckte nur die Schultern und verließ das Büro, um mit Hank die Arbeit am Fall zu besprechen, die er morgen allein machen müsste.

 

Die erste Frage, die Renard stellte, als sie später im Auto saßen und unterwegs zum Flughafen waren, war:  
„Hast du Angst, Nick?“  
„Was? Angst?“  
„Davor mit mir allein zu sein?“  
„Pffff“, machte er verächtlich und dachte zwangsläufig darüber nach. Nein, es war keine Angst mit ihm allein zu sein oder ihm nahe zu sein. Es war komisch, fühlte sich aber nicht übel an. Nick war eher nachdenklich was in LA auf sie zukommen würde aber auch warum es ihm so wenig ausmachte sich auf diese unschöne Weise von Juliette zu trennen.  
„Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen, Captain“, sagte er dann, als sie schon eine ganze Weile gefahren waren.  
„Ich habe … Juliette gesagt, was ich tun musste, um dich … zu retten …“ Seine Stimme war kaum zu hören.  
„Ach Nick … warum denn nur?“ Der Vorwurf in den Worten war überdeutlich zu hören.  
„Denkst du etwa, dass alles zwischen mir und ihr wieder in Ordnung kommt, jetzt wo sie eine Straftat gebeichtet hat, zu der sie ein zwielichtiger Typ angestachelt hat?“  
„Nein, aber warum ziehst du mich da mit rein, wo du weißt, dass es zwischen und dreien sowieso schon schwer ist?“  
„Weil ich … verletzt bin, okay?! Ich versuche kein Ego zu haben, aber ich habe eins, Captain.“  
„Na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt, dass es allein um dein Ego geht. Das verstehe ich gut, Nick. Ich würde gern sagen, mach dir keine Gedanken, alles wird wieder gut aber wir beide wissen, dass es nie so einfach wird. Lass uns besser nur nach vorn sehen und versuchen herauszufinden, inwieweit ein fragwürdiger Berater des LADPs mit den Rachegelüsten deiner Freundin zu tun hat.“  
„Der sich auch noch anmaßt sich als Lucifer Morningstar zu betiteln. Wie kommt man nur auf so einen schlechten Scherz?“  
„Das hat sich sicher jemand ausgedacht, der auch für die Grimms und die Wesen verantwortlich ist …“, erwiderte Sean und Nick lächelte kurz. 

 

Als sie schließlich im Flugzeug saßen, schlief Nick gleich ein und sein Captain weckte ihn erst kurz vor dem Landeanflug in LA.


	10. Chapter 10

Nick gähnte verhalten als sie mit dem Taxi auf dem Weg zum LUX waren. Der Zeitpunkt war optimal. Laut Recherche war der Club seit etwa einer Stunde geöffnet. Es war also nicht mehr zu früh aber auch noch nicht zu spät, um Morningstar dort anzutreffen.  
Renard sah in seinem Anzug gut aus, Nick in seinen Jeans und der Lederjacke leider nicht. Man wollte sie nicht hinein lassen und der Captain zeigte notgedrungen seinen Polizeiausweis vor.  
„Kein guter Start“, murmelte er, nachdem sie in Richtung der Bar unterwegs waren.  
Es war wirklich ein extravaganter Club und Nick fühlte sich alles andere als wohl. An der Bar bestellte Sean ihnen etwas, was Nick nicht verstand, doch der Alkoholgehalt war moderat. Eine bezaubernde Frau mit milchkaffeefarbenem Teint drängte sich zwischen sie und motzte den armen Barkeeper so heftig an, dass Nick begriff, dass sie irgendwie vielleicht hierher gehörte.  
„Wir suchen Lucifer Morningstar“, wendete er sich spontan aber höflich an die exotische Schönheit.  
„Ist nicht hier!“, fauchte sie Nick ruppig an, taxierte dabei aber Sean genauestens aus dem Augenwinkel.  
„Und wo …“, wollte Nick nachfragen, doch er wurde unterbrochen.

 

„Aber Maze, ich bin doch hier. Sei nicht so uncharmant zu diesen netten Männern.“  
„Nur zu einem …“, murrte sie und trollte sich. Der Mann, der sie unterbrochen hatte, sah ihr lächelnd nach. Er war so groß wie der Captain, hatte dunkle, perfekt frisierte Haare, trug einen gepflegten Dreitagebart und einen maßgeschneiderten Anzug, in dem ein schlanker aber athletischer Körper steckte. Seine Augen waren in der Tat sehr intensiv und dunkel, sein Lächeln aber mehr als einnehmend. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf Renard und wandte sich dann Nick zu, als spürte er etwas.   
„Was kann ich für die Herren tun?“ Seine Stimme war weich, tief aber ausgesucht angenehm, wenn auch mit einem nicht überhörbaren Hauch Überheblichkeit. Nick spürte kurz Seans Blick auf sich, sah sich jedoch nicht in der Lage ihn im Moment zu erwidern.  
„Wir sind vom PPD und hätten ein paar Fragen an Lucifer Morningstar.“  
„Das bin ich. Aber seid ihr sicher, dass ihr zu mir wollte und nicht zu Detective …“  
„Wir sind sicher. Gibt es hier einen Ort, an dem man ein wenig mehr versteht und sich nicht anschreien muss?“  
„Aber natürlich, folgt mir, Jungs.“ Lucifer führte sie zu einem abgelegenen Tisch, an dem es wirklich leichter war sich zu unterhalten.   
„Das P steht für Portland, nehme ich an?“  
„Richtig. Wir hätten auch nur ein paar kurze Fragen, die in einem Fall für Klarheit sorgen könnten“, sagte Renard nun, ohne lauter zu sprechen. Lucifer warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu, wandte sich dann aber wieder zu Nick.  
„Und du bist?“  
„Ich bin Nick Burkhardt, Detective beim PD und das ist …“ Der attraktive Mann ließ ihn gar nicht aussprechen.  
„Nein, ich meine, was bist du wirklich? Ein Mensch?“ Neugierig checke Lucifer ihn ab und es wäre eine Lüge, wenn Nick behaupten würde, dass seine forschenden Blicke nicht schmeichelhaft wären. Nick erstarrte und sah nun doch ein wenig ratlos zu Sean, der alarmiert die Augen verengt hatte. Ein Telefon vibrierte und Lucifer nahm seines aus der Hosentasche.  
„Oh, entschuldigt mich bitte kurz, denn ein wunderschönes Menschengeschöpf mit perfekten Augenbrauen ruft mich gerade an und ich sollte da wirklich kurz rangehen. Lauft nicht weg, ich bin gleich wieder da, denn ich will doch erfahren, welchen Reiz dieser hübsche Kerl hier auf mich hat.“ Er blickte Nick durchdringend an.  
„Ich lasse euch etwas zu trinken kommen“, sagte er noch und ging dann mit dem Telefon am Ohr weg.

 

„Und?“, fragte Renard ihn sofort, als er weit genug vom Tisch weg war.  
„Er ist kein Wesen, zumindest hat er nicht gewogt und ich hatte nicht dieses … Gefühl. Aber seine Aura ist wirklich geheimnisvoll und irgendwie … verführerisch sexy.“  
„Was? Sexy?“ Der Captain sah ihn fassungslos an.  
„Na ja, reizvoll und so, dass man sich gern mit ihm unterhält und ihn anschaut. Verführerisch, wie der Teufel doch eben sein sollte, oder?“ Nick war von seinen eigenen Worten ganz verwirrt und Sean sah ihn auch seltsam an.  
„Du bist doch nicht wirklich der Meinung, wir haben es hier mit dem leibhaftigen, gefallenen Engel zu tun, oder?“  
„Es gibt ja auch Wesen, dich und mich … Grimms und all den Kram. Warum kann es keinen Teufel geben?“ Ein resigniertes Seufzen kam aus Renards Richtung.  
„Gut, sprich du mit ihm. Ich denke, er ist an dir interessiert, auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen will in welcher Art und Weise. Wenn du glaubst, dass es notwendig ist, sag ihm was du bist, doch wenn es nicht sein muss …“ Eine Bedienung brachte ihnen Getränke an den Tisch. Es war ein ausgesprochen alter und wohlschmeckender schottischer Whisky.  
„Ich verstehe, dass Juliette irgendwie auf ihn abgefahren ist. Nachdem es bei uns ja nicht mehr so läuft … sie muss so frustriert sein.“  
„Gib dir nicht allein die Schuld, Nick. Das ist Unsinn. An so etwas sind immer zwei beteiligt.“  
„Nein, eigentlich drei, doch ich habe es bis vor kurzem nur nicht verstanden.“ Lange und nachdenklich sah Sean ihn an, sagte aber nichts dazu.

 

„Okay, Jungs vom PPD, wie schmeckt euch der Whisky?“, kam Lucifer zurück. Seine Augen schienen zu glühen und wieder fixierte er ausschließlich Nick, als wäre es das Interessanteste, was er je gesehen hatte.  
„Fabelhaft!“, erwiderte Nick höflich und bekam ein breites Lächeln.  
„Ich könnte euch nun die Hintergrundgeschichte des Whiskys erzählen, nämlich wie ein Kerkermeister vor 500 Jahren auf mein Anraten hin auf die Idee gekommen ist … aber … ihr seid wohl aus einem anderen Grund hier …“, beendete er ein wenig enttäuscht seinen Satz.  
„Sind wir. In Portland gab es kürzlich einige Fälle, bei denen auf eine ungewöhnliche Weise eine Rachefantasie ausgelebt wurde. Alles halb so schlimm, es kam niemand zu Schaden, doch die eine beteiligte Frau erwähnte den Namen Lucifer Morningstar. Sie sprach von LA, diesem Club hier und einem intimen Gespräch mit deiner Wenigkeit.“  
„Oh …“, sagte Lucifer hocherfreut und schmunzelte amüsiert.  
„Dann ist mein Ruf also schon bis ins Provinznest Portland gelangt. Glückwunsch Luce …“, sagte er zu sich selbst und grinste selbstgefällig.  
„Weswegen ….“   
„Oh, warte einen Moment, hübscher Detective …“, unterbrach Lucifer ihn wieder und deutete zu Renard.  
„Warum schaut er dich die ganze Zeit so merkwürdig an?“ Nick sah mit heißem Gesicht zu Sean, der zuckte nur hilflos die Schultern.  
„Merkwürdig? Wie ist das gemeint?“  
„Na ja … so begierig. Als wenn er dich gern … okay, das geht mich nichts an. Wichtigere Frage, Detective: Wer bist du wirklich?“ Seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich wieder in Nick und der hatte das schummrige Gefühl seine Augen würden in seiner Seele wühlen. Es war ein wenig schmerzhaft aber hinterließ ein süßliches Ziehen in seinen Muskeln.  
„Beantworte du mir meine Fragen und ich beantworte dir auch deine“, sagte Nick harsch und es kostete ihn erstaunliche Kraft seine Stimme fest und bestimmt klingen zu lassen.  
„Du hast doch noch gar keine relevante Frage gestellt, Nick. Darf ich Nick sagen?“  
„Dann lass mich doch endlich meine Frage stellen, ja?“  
„Frag mich, Nick …“ Seine perfekten weißen Zähne blitzten und Sean räusperte sich neben ihm, was ihm sagte, dass das Zauberbiest sprungbereit war. Lucifer war wirklich charmant, höflich und nichts deutete auf einen Psychopathen oder Lügner hin. So wenig, dass es schon wieder auffällig war. Ein enormer Reiz ging von ihm aus und Nick war nicht imstande zu widerstehen. Doch er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Renard durchaus widerstehen konnte. Na, wenigstens einer, dachte er resigniert und sagte dann:  
„Diese weibliche Person sprach mit dir, du fragtest sie …“  
„War sie hübsch? Entschuldige, dass ich dich schon wieder unterbreche, doch ich brauche die Information, um in meinen Gedächtnisschubladen nach ihr zu suchen. Ich kenne ziemlich viele Menschen – du würdest dich wunderen wie viele es tatsächlich sind – und deshalb habe ich da so ein System, dass es mir …“  
Lucifer hatte eindeutig einen Hang zum viel und gern Sprechen und Nick sagte schnell:  
„Sie ist hübsch, sie ist meine Freundin, wenn du es genau wissen willst … dunkle Haare, mit leichtem Rotschimmer, blass, große, schöne Augen, klug, wortgewandt …“   
Lucifer betrachtete ihn wieder interessiert.  
„Deine Freundin also … so, so … dann seid ihr also eher inoffiziell hier, wie ich annehme?“  
„Kennst du sie jetzt oder nicht?“, fragte Renard ungehalten, ohne Lucifer seine Frage zu beantworten. Morningstar seufzte demonstrativ überdrüssig und sah selbst dabei verdammt attraktiv aus.  
„Wie hieß sie?“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dir ihren echten Namen gesagt hat. Sie war mit vier anderen Frauen hier und …“  
„Ihren Namen, Süßer. Es ist egal, ob sie mir ihren echten Namen gesagt hat, Kapisch?“  
„Juliette“, sagte Nick dann dumpf und sah Sean drohend an. Sein Captain sah nämlich in diesem Moment überraschend danach aus die Kontrolle zu verlieren.  
„Juliette. Oh ja, ich erinnere mich. War das die hübsche Lady, die unter Zwang mit deinem Boss … oh … ohhhhhhhh“, sagte Lucifer plötzlich, als er verstand. Für eine winzige Sekunde sah sein Gesicht wirklich ernst und düster aus. Nick ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Seine Nerven zuckten und er könnte sich in jedem Augenblick auf diesen rätselhaften Kerl stürzen, auch wenn er ahnte, dass er keine Chance gegen ihn hätte.  
„Oh, jetzt verstehe ich … du bist ein Grimm“, sagte Morningstar dann vergnügt und betrachtete endlich Renard genauer.  
„Und du? Was bist du? Ich meine abgesehen davon, dass du sein Vorgesetzter bist und dich an seine Freundin heran gemacht hast?“  
„Es geht dich nichts an was ich bin. Ich bin der Captain des PPDs und das allein sollte dich interessieren.  
„Ja, ja … alles schon mal gehört“, wandte er sich wieder desinteressiert ab und musterte Nick wieder angetan.

„Ein Grimm also. Und ich hielt das immer für ein Gerücht. Aber weißt du was, schöner Grimm, als mein Vater damals seine Drogenphase hatte, ich glaube, er tüftelte gerade am LSD herum und schmiss sich Trips ohne Ende ein, da erinnere ich mich vage, dass er Grimms und Wesen und solche Dinge erschaffen hat. Natürlich nicht zu vergleichen mit Engeln. Aber damit es auf der Erde nicht ganz so langweilig sein würde, hat er sich wohl gedacht … ach, heute ist ein guter Tag für einen Grimm. Ich habe bisher noch keinen getroffen, deshalb … lass dich mal genauer ansehen …“  
Er legte seine Hand ohne jede Scheu an Nicks Kinn und drückte es ein wenig nach oben, um ihm tief in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Faszinierend. Aber allzu glücklich scheinst du über dein Dasein nicht zu sein und ich verstehe das. Vater kann so unsensibel und …“ Ein Handy klingelte und Nick zuckte zusammen. Es war das von Renard. Der Captain sah aufs Display und wurde so blass, dass man es selbst im schummrigen Licht des Clubs erkennen konnte.

 

„Juliette“, murmelte er leise.  
„Geh ran! Nicht, dass ihr etwas geschehen ist. Sag ihr aber nicht wo wir sind!“  
Amüsiert sah Lucifer von Nick zu Sean, schwieg aber, als erwarte er, dass das Schauspiel noch nicht den Höhepunkt erreicht hatte.  
„Nick, ich …“  
„Geh ran, verdammt nochmal!“ Sean schluckte, sah zu Lucifer und ging dann ran. Er ging vom Tisch weg und Nick blickte sofort wieder in die dunklen Augen.  
„Was ist er, Grimm? Ein Wesen? Welches? Er ist … anders irgendwie …unvollständig.“  
Nick schwieg und biss sich auf die Lippen.  
„Sag mir, was er ist!“, forderte Lucifer nun leise aber nachdrücklich. Dabei wurde er kein bisschen unhöflich, ganz im Gegenteil: Seine Stimme glitt wie warme Butter in Nicks Innerstes.  
„Er ist ein Zauberbiest, aber halb Mensch“, flüsterte er leise.  
„Ah ja, deshalb hat Maze ein Auge auf ihn geworfen. Er soll sich in acht nehmen, sie ist … scharf. Andererseits habe ich das Gefühl, dass er wenig an ihr interessiert sein könnte, denn in seinen Augen bist nur du, Grimm. Hat er Angst vor dir? Überwacht er dich deshalb oder … ist er besitzergreifend? Das verstehe ich, wirklich. Man teilt wirklich nicht gern Dinge und Personen, die man liebt.“ Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend sah Lucifer gewöhnlich aus. Er sah ein bisschen an Nick vorbei über seine Schulter und wenn Nick seine Menschenkenntnis nicht täuschte, so waren seine Gedanken mit einem eigenen Fall von ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit beschäftigt. Der Teufel wirkte höchstpersönlich absurd verletzt.  
„Können wir über Juliette sprechen und wie wir den Fluch auflösen können?“ Nicks Stimme bebte leicht.  
„Welchen Fluch? Es gibt keinen Fluch und nichts, was man auflösen kann. Sie hat getan, was sie wollte, sozusagen eine dringendes Bedürfnis ausgelebt und jetzt würde es theoretisch bergauf gehen, wenn sie nicht einen Freund hätte, der stattdessen dem Bestraften schöne Augen macht, nicht wahr, Grimm?“  
„Jetzt ist es also auch noch meine schuld?“  
„Irgendwie schon. Deine Freundin hat sich von Altlasten befreit und ist somit bereit für einen Neuanfang. Ich habe nichts anderes getan, als ihr zu zeigen, was sie braucht, um glücklich zu sein.“  
„Juliette braucht keine fiesen Rachaktionen, sie ist ein guter Mensch!“, knurrte Nick ihn an.  
„Und vielleicht ist sie mit einem Typen zusammen, der sie gar nicht richtig kennt, weil es ihm egal ist. Sag mir doch, Nick, was begehrst du?“ Fast liebevoll hatte sich eine Hand schwer auf Nicks Schulter gelegt. Der dunkle Blick drang tief in ihm ein.

 

Im selben Moment kam allerdings der Captain zurück und zerrte Lucifer ziemlich unsanft von Nick weg.  
„Fasst du ihn nochmal so an, reiße ich dir deine Arme ab!“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar, doch Morningstar verstand ihn. Allerdings lächelte er liebenswürdig und ziemlich unbeeindruckt.  
„Alles klar, Captain!“ Er klang eindeutig süffisant und hob entschuldigend beide Hände hoch.  
„War das alles?“, wollte er dann wissen. Er stand auf und knöpfte sich dann sein Jackett zu.  
„Ich müsste dann nämlich los und Gutes tun. Warum denken immer alle, dass der Teufel immer nur schreckliche Dinge plant?!“  
„Du hast also nichts anderes mit Juliette gemacht, als mit ihr zu reden?“ Auch Nick war aufgestanden und hatte ihn am Arm gepackt. Ein wenig pikiert sah Lucifer auf Nicks Hand an seinem Arm, zog ihn jedoch nicht weg.  
„Absolut nichts. Ich habe sie vielleicht auf ihre eigenen Sehnsüchte hingewiesen. Für deren Ausführung sind andere zuständig und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, die Herren!“ Er deutete sogar eine spöttische Verbeugung an.  
Erst als sich der mysteriöse Clubinhaber abwandte, bemerkte Nick Maze, die die ganze Zeit in ihrer Nähe gestanden und sie beobachtet hatte. Sie lächelte Lucifer nun an und dann ging ihr Blick zum Captain. Nick schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Nick hörte noch, wie Morningstar zu dieser Maze sagte:  
„Alles, was die Jungs trinken, geht selbstverständlich aufs Haus!“ 

 

„Der Teufel höchstpersönlich? Das ist … absurd, Nick, wirklich!“ Natürlich musste Renard das sagen. Hätte er es nicht getan, wäre das seltsam gewesen. Nick zuckte nur die Schultern und wusste, dass Sean es ebenso gespürt hatte wie er selbst. Lucifer Morningstar war kein Mensch. Aber auch kein Wesen und auch sonst nichts, was man kannte.   
„Erzähle mir lieber nochmal genau, was Juliette wollte und wie sie sich angehört hat.“  
„Sie wollte wissen, ob du bei mir bist, denn sie hat schon viele Male versucht dich zu erreichen. Aber kein Wunder, wenn du dein Telefon auf lautlos hast. Sie hat sich große Sorgen gemacht, dass du Dummheiten begehen würdest, sie hat geweint und sie hat mir leid getan. Ich habe versucht sie zu beruhigen, habe ihr gesagt, dass du bei mir bist und wir zusammen an einem Fall arbeiten, der nicht in Portland zu lösen ist. Ich habe ihr nicht gesagt wo wir sind, nur, dass du morgen wieder zurück bist und mit ihr reden wirst. Und du musst mit ihr sprechen, Nick! So enttäuscht du auch von ihr bist …“  
Sean hatte recht, doch Nicks unvernünftiger Trotz und sein verletzter Stolz war immer noch so stark vorhanden, dass er nur nickte.


	11. Chapter 11

Sie hatten kurz nach Lucifer das LUX verlassen und hatten sich nach einem Hotelzimmer umgesehen. Willenlos ließ Nick es zu, dass Renard nur ein Zimmer buchte und dachte stattdessen über diesen sonderbaren Lucifer nach. Wenn er wirklich der Teufel war, hatte er natürlich eine nicht einschätzbare Macht und weder ein Grimm, noch ein Zauberbiest sollten sich mit ihm anlegen. Andererseits schien er sehr vernünftig und zugänglich zu sein.   
„Es ist also nichts, was wir rückgängig machen und auflösen können.“  
„Nein, so habe ich das verstanden, Nick. Das Problem ist, es ist geschehen und man müsste es schon aus ihrer und deiner Erinnerung löschen, um es ungeschehen zu machen. Würdest du das wollen?“  
„Gibt es einen Trank dafür?“ Das Gesicht des Captains verschloss sich.  
„Vielleicht. Aber würde das euer Problem lösen?“  
„Vermutlich nicht …“ Nick ließ sich auf das eine Bett des Raumes fallen und schob sich die Arme hinter den Kopf.   
„Was soll ich denn sonst tun? Was schlägst du vor?“ Ohne Eile zog sich Sean seine Jacke aus, machte seine Krawatte ab und legte seine Waffe weg.  
„Was willst du denn wirklich, Nick?“  
„Boah, du hörst dich gerade an wie Lucifer. Er hat mich das vorhin auch gefragt und ganz ehrlich, wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, hätte ich ihm die Wahrheit über mein innerstes Verlangen beichten müssen. Es war wie unter Zwang und ich vermutet, dass es Juliette ebenso ging. Irgendwie manipuliert er die Menschen mit seinem Blick und wir sollten etwas dagegen unternehmen!“  
„Und genau so läuft es immer, Nick. Indem du dich anderen Problemen zuwendest, die nichts mit deinen innersten Sehnsüchten zu tun haben, geht dein Leben in die falsche Richtung. Denke doch mal nur eine Sekunde ernsthaft über dich und Juliette nach. Oder von mir aus über deine Leben im Allgemeinen. Vielleicht lag der Teufel nicht so falsch dich zu fragen, was du wirklich willst.“  
„Vielleicht hätte er dich fragen sollen …“, murrte Nick und drehte sich von ihm weg.  
„Das brauchte er doch gar nicht. Sei doch nicht immer so ignorant und blind, was die Wahrheit betrifft.“  
„Und du bist natürlich allwissend und stehst über allem, oder?“  
„Du verstehst es nicht, oder? Das, was du verstehen musst, habe ich schon längst verstanden. Nicht freiwillig und auf die harte Tour. Und deswegen sage ich dir, Nick, es gibt keinen einfachen Weg. Liebest du Juliette und willst auch weiterhin mit ihr zusammen sein, dann kannst du das. Dafür reicht es aber nicht es ihr zu sagen oder es ihr zu zeigen. Du musst dich auf sie einlassen, auf das was sie ist, auf ihr wahres Wesen, zu dem scheinbar auch gehört fiese Rache zu üben. Du musst sie ganz wollen, mit allen ihren Facetten, auch den düsteren.“  
Renards Stimme war leiser geworden, doch um einiges schärfer. Nick hatte gehofft, er würde sich zu ihm legen, würde seinem Bedürfnis ihn zu berühren nachgeben. Es geschah nicht und Nick begriff nicht warum. Stattdessen versucht er … was? Seine Beziehung mit Juliette zu retten? War das nicht komisch.  
„Und was ist mit uns?“, flüsterte Nick rau.  
„Gar nichts. Da war nie etwas und du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich habe mich schon unter Kontrolle, Nick. Und weil das so ist, werde ich jetzt gehen und dich schlafen lassen. Wir treffen uns morgen am Flughafen. 10 Uhr, sei pünktlich!“

 

Nick sprang jäh hoch und schubste ihn hart gegen die Wand. Sofort wogte sein Zauberbiest und paradoxerweise beruhigte Nick das für eine Sekunde. Gleich verschwand sein Wesen aber wieder und Sean sagte vorwurfsvoll:  
„Vielleicht versuchst du es bei Juliette dann doch besser mit Worten …“ Nick ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, sein Gesicht brannte, weil er zugeben musste, dass der Captain recht hat.  
„Es … tut mir leid. Du hast recht. Ich will nur …“ Er kniff die Augen zusammen, dass es weh tat, hoffte für eine Sekunde, dass er endlich aus diesem abartigen Traum erwachte (was nicht geschah) und sagte dann nur leise:  
„Ich will nur nicht, dass du jetzt gehst!“  
„Dann sage es mir auch so, Nick.“  
„Geh nicht …“ Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, obwohl es ihn dazu drängte. Sein Chef sah ihn intensiv und eindeutig forschend an.  
„Weshalb nicht?“ Nick, zwischen Ausweglosigkeit und Kurzschlussreaktion, schubste Renard wieder hart gegen die Wand.  
„Weil du mir noch etwas schuldest …“

 

„Was könnte das wohl sein? Mein Leben oder …“ Zu mehr Worten war Sean nicht mehr in der Lage, denn Nick presste seinen Mund auf seinen. Es war eher eine gewalttätige Berührung, als eine Zärtlichkeit, doch fast im selben Moment legten sich Renards Arme fest um ihn und zogen ihn noch näher.  
„ … eher einen entsprechenden Abschluss …“, keuchte Nick, während er sich auszog und dabei gleichzeitig versuchte den anderen Mann aus seinem Hemd zu bekommen.  
Nackt und unkoordiniert schafften sie es gerade noch bis aufs Bett. Mit Romantik oder einer aufmerksamen Zärtlichkeit hatte das hier nichts zu tun. Nick holte sich nur, was er dringend brauchte und der andere Mann gab ihm das, was er für den Grimm empfand. Es war rein körperliche Gier, der Nick nachgab und er wusste es sogar in dem Moment, in den Sean in ihn eindrang. Ein dunkles Stöhnen, zwischen Schmerz und Lust entwich ihm, hinderte ihn jedoch nicht daran seine Beine weiter zu öffnen und ihm sein Becken entgegen zu heben, um ihn so schnell es ging tiefer in sich zu spüren. Seine Hände taten weh, weil er sie so fest und krampfhaft zu Fäusten ballte.  
Seans heißer Mund in seinem Nacken verursachte ihm brennende Schauer und ließen ihn wieder und wieder so sehnsuchtsvoll stöhnen, dass sich sein eigenes Herz vor Schreck verkrampfte. War er das? War das Nick? Wer zum Teufel war dieser Nick?

 

Er ließ los und fiel nach oben. In seinem Kopf war ein heftiger Schwindel, den er nur durch lautes Keuchen ertragen konnte. Als sich Sean aus ihm zurückzog, knurrte er ungehalten, aber er wurde nur umgedreht. Nick ließ es geschehen, sah mit glühendem Gesicht, wie sein leibhaftiger Vorgesetzter seine Männlichkeit tief in den Mund nahm und schloss dann überwältigt die Augen. Nicht nur sein Körper zitterte in ungewohntem Vergnügen, auch seine Gedanken bebten. Gott, war das gut. Kurz, bevor seine Lust überhand nehmen konnte, beendete Sean seine Liebkosung. Er drückte seine Beine nach oben und drang erneut in ihn ein. Dann fanden sich ihre Lippen und saugten so hart und verlangend aneinander, dass Nick Blut schmeckte. Sean ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Nicht, als er sich zuckend und tief stöhnend in ihm ergoss und auch nicht, als Nick ihn mit seiner unnormalen Kraft so fest an sich presste, dass es ihm weh tun musste. Er küsste ihn immer noch, als Nick mit einem Schluchzen, etwas zwischen erleichtertem Lachen und erschrockenem Weinen zu einem Höhepunkt kam, der ihn atemlos machte. Seans Mund lag immer noch auf seinem, als er um Luft rang und seinen Griff lockert. Erst als die Männlichkeit aus ihm glitt, ließ Renard ihn los und sah ihn ungewohnt furchtsam an.  
„Mir geht es … gut“, flüsterte Nick atemlos und mit einem Lächeln auf den wunden Lippen, was er einfach nicht unter Kontrolle bekam.

 

Sean blieb und nichts anderes hatte Nick gewollt. Warum verstand man immer erst hinterher, was man wollte? In den Armen seines Captains schlief Nick dann auch ein. Dabei dachte er in keiner Sekunde an Juliette oder sein eigenes Gewissen. Nick fühlte nur, dass es das war, was er wollte. War das Lucifers Fluch? Hatte er nun seine Seele an ihn verkauft? So, wie es Juliette getan hatte?  
Was war mit Renard? Was hatte er geopfert?

 

„Und jetzt?“, fragte Nick seinen Captain am Morgen, als sie zusammen im Hotelrestaurant frühstückten.  
„Du verzeihst Juliette, denn ich tue das auch. Dann sagst du ihr, dass du sie liebst und dass ihr es nochmal miteinander versuchen wollt, diesmal aufrichtig und mit der Absicht euch so zu lieben und anzunehmen wie ihr seid.“  
Verwirrt sah Nick ihn an.  
„Meinst du das jetzt ernst? Nach dem … was gestern Nacht … zwischen uns passiert ist?“ Er errötete heftig und sah zur Seite. Seans Blick war intensiv aber weder traurig, enttäuscht, noch irgendwie anders emotional gefärbt.  
„Du meinst, weil wir Sex hatten und ich dir gegeben habe, was du dir gewünscht hast? Ja, trotzdem. Denn das hatte nichts mit Liebe zu tun, zumindest nicht von deiner Seite aus. Das wissen wir beide, Nick. Mache kein Drama draus, vergib Juliette und versucht es noch mal.“  
„Du würdest auf mich verzichten, weil du … der Meinung bist, dass ich Juliette liebe?“  
„So ist es. Ich will nicht, dass du Fehler begehst, nur weil es dir heute gerade mal gefällt einen Penis in dir zu haben. Ich kenne dich, Nick und ich weiß, dass du sie liebst. Das in Ordnung. Ich komme damit klar, denn das ist kein neuer Zustand für mich. Mach dir um mich keine Gedanken und folge einfach nur deinen wahrhaftigen Wünschen.“ Nick schwieg und betrachtete den Captain, der ruhig seinen Kaffee trank und kein bisschen aufgewühlt aussah.  
„So einfach ist es also für dich?“  
„Was willst du? Dass ich um dich kämpfe? Ich weiß, wann ich verloren habe und spare mir meine Kräfte für andere Kämpfe.“  
„Du gibst dich also einfach so geschlagen, weil du der Meinung bist, ich liebe sie. Das ist komisch, denn ich weiß es ja nicht mal selbst. Wie also kannst du wissen, was ich will? Kann es vielleicht nur sein, dass es einfacher für dich ist, wenn ich mich für sie entscheide?“  
„Eine Entscheidung, die es nie geben sollte. Nick, du bringst da etwas durcheinander. Du hast mir, zugegeben, einen großen Gefallen erwiesen, der letztlich sogar mein Leben gerettet hat, in dem du mit mir geschlafen hast, um mein Wesen zu befreien. Ich sagte dir vorher, halte dich von mir fern, weil ich Gefühle für dich habe. Du hast es ignoriert, hast es besser gewusst und hast vielleicht etwas erlebt, was neu und faszinierend für dich war. Du wolltest eine Wiederholung und ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht widerstehen konnte und vielleicht auch ein wenig schuldbewusst war, weil ich dich beim ersten Mal fast getötet hätte. Damit ist die Sache aber erledigt, denn du warst es, der gesagt hat, es wäre einmalig.   
Du hast nicht die Gefühle für mich, die ich für dich habe und damit können wir beide leben, nicht wahr? Denn wir sind professionell und wissen, was wirklich wichtig ist.“  
„Du redest ohne etwas zu sagen“, sagte Nick nur müde, denn der Subtext, den er verstand war ein anderer. Renard versuchte ihm seine Entscheidung nur leichter zu machen.  
„Ach ja?“, sagte Sean nun hörbar verstimmt.  
„Ja, denn deine Augen sagen etwas ganz anderes.“


	12. Chapter 12

„So ist es! Schon gestern war darin nur der Grimm. Nichts als der Grimm und unter uns gesagt, finde ich das ein wenig verstörend, wenn ich bedenke, was ihr beide seid. Solltet ihr euch nicht gegenseitig den Kopf abreißen?“  
Ein gutgekleideter und angenehm duftender Lucifer Morningstar nahm ungefragt an ihrem Tisch Platz. Sogar Renard sah ihn überrascht an.  
„Da bin ich ja froh, dass ich euch noch antreffe. Leider musste ich letzte Nacht dringend weg, denn wie es aussieht, treibt sich in LA mal wieder ein Möchtegern-Serienkiller herum. Doch nicht mehr lange. Irgendwie sind wir gestern nicht so verblieben, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Nur selten treffe ich Persönlichkeiten, die keine jammernden, verweichlichten Mensch sind, insofern hätte ich auch beide gern näher kennengelernt und du Nick … warst gerade dabei mir zu sagen, was du begehrst. Doch … du … hast es wohl schon …“ Lucifers Worte stockten, während er wieder seinen Blick in Nick bohrte.  
„Nun, lass wir das lieber und wenden wir uns eurem Anliegen zu. Ich biete euch einen kleinen aber feinen Handel an. Schlagt ihr ein … nein, um ehrlich zu sein, interessiert mich nur die Zusage des Grimms, dann werde ich versuchen etwas in Bezug auf seine hübsche Freundin zu arrangieren. Und? Wie sieht es aus?“  
Lucifer strahlte erwartungsvoll wie eine detonierte Atombombe.  
„Arrangieren? Was heißt das?“, fragte Renard reserviert nach, denn Nick starrte den Teufel nur verwundert an.  
„Das heißt, dass ich dafür sorgen könnte, dass es nie geschehen ist.“ Lucifer räusperte sich amüsiert und sah weiterhin nur Nick an, als würde es Sean gar nicht geben.  
„Wie?“  
„Das braucht euch nicht zu interessieren. Ich habe da so meine Tricks … Jungs, also wirklich … ihr fragt mich doch nun nicht wirklich nach meinem Geheimnis?! Tztztz …“  
„Wo ist der Haken an der Sache?“ Nick konnte nur rau flüstern.  
„Nun, ich müsste dafür deine Freundin erneut treffen. Nur kurz, nichts Intimes … nur ein kleines Gespräch unter vier Augen. Ihr müsst mir jedoch schon vertrauen.“ Mit verengten Augen betrachtete Nick ihn. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob dem Kerl zu trauen war, vermutlich nicht, denn schließlich hatte er es mit Lucifer zu tun.  
„Ich soll sie her schicken?“  
„Nein, ich mache es euch einfacher. Ich komme einfach mal auf einen Sprung nach Portland. Heute? Ja, passt mir gut. Morgen wäre ich auch frei, danach sieht es schlecht aus, oder Maze?“ Nick sah ruckartig hoch. Maze stand hinter Sean und an seinem Gesichtsausdruck merkte er, dass selbst das Zauberbiest das nicht gemerkt hatte. Wirklich beängstigend.  
„Mir passt morgen besser“, sagte Maze kühl und Lucifer rollte genervt mit den Augen.  
„Von mir aus, morgen. Nun, was ist?“  
„Was willst du dafür?“, fragte der Captain angespannt und beugte sich nun zu Lucifer. Alles an ihm war eine Drohung, wie Nick sehen konnte, damit bewirkte er bei Lucifer allerdings nicht mehr wie ein Zucken der Mundwinkel.  
„Von dir gar nichts … du … du … Zauberdingsda.“ Angewidert, wedelte er mit seiner Hand und wandte er sich wieder Nick zu.  
„Aber von dir, Grimm, hätte ich gern eine Auskunft. Nicht mehr. Nur ein, zwei, vielleicht fünf Worte.“  
„Geht es auch ohne Drama?“, knurrte Nick endlich empört und Lucifer sah ihn sogleich übertrieben beleidigt an.  
„Natürlich geht es das, doch wo wären denn da meine Manieren? Immerhin muss ich gewisse Erwartungen und Standards erfüllen, verstehst du? Ich will wissen, was ein Grimm will. Ich will von dir wissen, was dein innerstes Begehren ist und wer weiß … vielleicht … kann ich da ja auch etwas arrangieren …?“ Wieder lächelte der Kerl einnehmend, während Renard verächtlich schnaubte.  
„Jetzt sofort? Hier?“ Nick war nicht bereit und war es vermutlich nie. Aber wenn es wirklich eine Möglichkeit gab die Sache mit Juliette aus der Welt zu schaffen, sie ungeschehen zu machen, dann würde er es tun müssen.  
„Aber nein. Wir können ganz unter uns sein, Nick“, bot Lucifer zuvorkommend an.  
„Und es wäre alles nicht geschehen? Alles? Auch das, was danach geschehen ist?“, fragte Nick mit deutlichem Beben in der Stimme. Dabei dachte er daran, was er für den Captain getan hatte.  
„Nun, darüber müssten wir sprechen, damit ich weiß, was ich berücksichtigen muss.“  
„Tu das nicht, Nick!“, hörte er Seans entsetzte Stimme. Nick verstand nicht ganz worüber Renard so erschrocken war. Darüber, dass er mit Lucifer darüber sprechen wollte oder darüber es ungeschehen zu machen.  
„Ich bin einverstanden!“, sagte Nick erstaunlich fest.  
„Nick!“  
„Halte dich da raus, Captain! Das ist meine Entscheidung!“ Lucifer sah zu Maze und machte dabei den Eindruck eine Wette gewonnen zu haben. Maze verdrehte nur seufzend die Augen.  
„Dann komm mit, Grimm.“ Er reichte Nick die Hand, doch Nock ignorierte sie und stand auf. Er wagte es nicht Sean anzusehen, bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel aber, dass auch der Captain aufstehen wollte. Aber Maze drückte ihn wieder auf den Stuhl.  
„Du nicht, Hübscher. Wir plaudern inzwischen ein wenig und wer weiß, vielleicht teilst du meine Leidenschaft für den Kampf und den Schmerz und …“

 

Widerwillig folgte er Lucifer nach draußen. Der Mann steuerte den gegenüberliegenden Park an.  
„Ist das nicht ein wundervoller Tag? So warm und hell. Ich genieße jede Sekunde im Licht aber ich befürchte, dass das auch eher nicht so dein Terrain ist, oder Grimm?“  
„Was genau interessiert dich?“ Nick wollte es hinter sich bringen aber Lucifer lief gemächlich durch den Park, blieb an einigen Blumen stehen und machte Nick nur noch ungeduldiger.  
„Was versuchst du mir zu sagen, Lucifer Morningstar?“, fuhr er ihn schließlich an und ließ sich von ihm auf eine Bank drücken.  
„Sieh sie dir an, all die kleinen Menschlein. Die unschuldigen und die widerlichen. Wie die Schafe. Aber darunter gibt es auch echte Juwelen, das musste ich selbst lernen. Du, Nick, bist so ein Juwel und ich versuche zu verstehen, wie diese außergewöhnlichen Menschlein ticken.“  
„Weshalb?“  
„Nun, das sagte ich schon. Um sie zu verstehen. Denn vielleicht gelingt es mir dann eines Tages ihnen zu geben, was sie brauchen, ohne, dass ich fragen muss. Einfach nur, weil ich es verstehen kann.“   
Verdutzt sah Nick ihn an, denn Lucifer klang ernst und kein bisschen exaltiert. Er hätte auch mit Hank hier sitzen und reden können.  
„Kann es sein, dass es da … ein spezielles Juwel gibt?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach, bekam aber nur ein melancholisches Lächeln.  
„Vielleicht. Aber sprechen wir über dich, Grimm. Das Zauberbiest fühlt sich für dich verantwortlich und ist an dich gebunden, das ist dir klar, oder?“  
„Er sagt, er liebt mich.“  
„Ach, tut er das? Oder ist das nur eine notwendige Definition? Liebe … was soll das schon sein? Ketten, Fesseln oder eine Heimat? Gut, sagen wir er liebt dich. Aber du, was willst du? Ich frage nicht nur den Polizisten Nick und auch nicht nur den Grimm. Ich frage dein Herz!“ Wieder hatte sich Lucifer zu ihm gebeugt und sah ihm fast liebevoll aber unnachgiebig in die Augen.  
„Ich …“ Es fiel Nick schwer sich auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren. Es war, als entgleite ihm sein freier Wille, während er in seine dunklen Augen blickte.  
„Ich … will Stille …“, brachte Nick mühsam hervor.  
„Stille? Interessant. Erklärst du mir das bitte?“  
„Ich bin ständig hin und hergerissen, zwischen Nick und seinen Bedürfnissen und dem Grimm und seinen Aufgaben. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was für mich richtig ist, weil es kein Mich gibt. Juliette, Sean, die Wesen, mein Job als Polizist … das alles dröhnt in meinem Kopf, ist laut und bringt mich zur Verzweiflung, wenn ich mich darauf einlasse. Mich abzuschotten, kostet Kraft und das schwächt mich. Es ist wie ein Kreis, aus dem ich nicht ausbrechen kann.“  
„Sehnst du dich nach dem Tod?“, fragte Lucifer interessiert und sehr einfühlsam nach.   
„Nein, nicht nach dem Tod. Nur nach … einem Punkt, an dem ich Luft holen kann und zur Ruhe komme.“  
„Das verstehe ich. Willst du meinen Rat?“ Nick blinzelte verwundert, denn irgendwie hatte er erwartet, dass ihn der Teufel nun manipulieren würde.  
„Einen Rat?“  
„Ja, einen Rat, von einer außergewöhnlichen Macht zur anderen. Natürlich ist deine Macht nicht mit meiner zu vergleichen, möchte ich gern festhalten …“, lächelte er und wirkte sogar ein wenig schüchtern dabei.   
„Dann gib mir deinen Rat!“  
„Lauf! Lauf, bis du vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrichst oder tief fällst. Dann bist du noch nicht tot, doch du findest Ruhe und wer oder was dich dann von Boden kratzt, sollte deine volle Aufmerksamkeit verdienen.“  
„Du sagst mir also, ich solle die Entscheidung dem … was? Dem Schicksal überlassen?“  
„Nein, ich sagte, tue, was du tun musst, bis zur Selbstzerstörung“  
„Zynismus? Das ist die Antwort des Teufels?“ fragte Nick fassungslos.  
„Na ja, um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, habe ich nie behauptet eine Lösung für dich zu haben. Ich war nur neugierig auf deinen Antrieb. Selbstzerstörung, nicht verwunderlich. Damit kenne ich mich ein wenig aus. Deshalb solltest du meinen Lösungsansatz vielleicht auch nicht ganz ernst nehmen. Im Grunde sitze ich mit dir hier, weil ich eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu meinem Wesen in dir gesehen habe. Und ich hatte gehofft, etwas über mich zu erfahren, indem du mir von dir erzählst, Nick. Reiner Eigennutz, wie er mir zusteht. Ich werde die Sache mit deiner Freundin bereinigen, wenn du willst. Sag mir jetzt, was ich ungeschehen machen soll.“  
Lucifer klang nun erschreckend deprimiert, seine aufgesetzte Überheblichkeit war weg und Nick begriff, dass sie sich in gewisser Weise wirklich ähnelten. Sie trugen in sich dieselbe Rastlosigkeit, denselben Schmerz des Überleben müssen.

 

Leise erzählte er ihm schließlich die Sache von Juliette und Renard und auch die von Sams Ex-Mann.  
„Das ist alles? Was ist mit deinem verliebten Zauberbiest?“  
„Was soll mit dem Captain sein?“  
„Willst du nicht, dass er aufhört dich zu begehren? Und wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, kann ich sehen, dass du ihm Nahrung gegeben hast. Willst du, dass seine Einstellung eine andere ist? Rein professionell vielleicht?“  
„Professionell? Das waren wir nie. Selbst als wir noch nichts voneinander wussten“, entgegnete Nick resigniert.  
„Hm. Gefühle belasten eine Zusammenarbeit, Nick. Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche!“  
„Nein, ich will nicht, dass es ungeschehen gemacht wird, weil es keine Bedeutung hat. Nicht für mich und Juliette.“ Lucifer sah ihn schweigend und mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.  
„Alles ist doch nur geschehen, weil du sie zu dieser Rachefantasie angestachelt hast.“  
„Wenn du meinst …“, sagte Lucifer dann seltsam belegt. Nick musterte ihn und musste zugeben, dass er auf Sean hörte, der ihn davon abgeraten hatte, es ungeschehen zu machen. Denn es war fraglich, ob selbst der Teufel die Macht hatte Gefühle wie Liebe zu eliminieren. So wussten sie wenigsten schon mal wo sie standen.

„Es soll geschehen, wie du möchtest, Grimm. Ich melde mich morgen bei dir, wenn ich in Portland angekommen bin.“  
Lucifer stand auf und Nick folgte ihm zurück zum Hotel.  
„Habe ich dir jetzt meine Seele verkauft?“, fragte Nick dann doch diese notwendige und dumme Frage, auf die er garantiert keine Antwort bekommen würde. Er bekam allerdings eine.  
„So würde ich das nicht nennen. Es ist eher so, dass ich dir einen Gefallen tue und du mir nun einen ebensolchen schuldest, den ich irgendwann mal einfordere, es sei denn wir sehen uns vorher in der Hölle. Doch da ich gerade auf Urlaub bin, ist das bei deinem kurzen Leben in der nächsten Zeit nicht allzu wahrscheinlich. Du hast einen großen Wert, Grimm. Verkaufe dich nicht darunter und lass mich die Sache mit deiner Freundin regeln. Eines aber noch. Sie wird natürlich nicht mehr getan haben, was sie getan hat, euer Grundproblem wird damit aber nicht gelöst. Das liegt allein in deiner Hand.“  
„In meinen und Juliettes Händen, meinst du?“  
„Nein, in deiner, Nick.“  
„Weshalb?“  
„Finde es raus. Und eine Sache noch … ich weiß, du willst es nicht hören, doch sei wachsam. Die Liebe einer Persönlichkeit wie die deines Captains, kann schnell einen Flächenbrand auslösen. Das Feuer wird dich verschlingen und ehe du dich versiehst, stehst du auf meiner Schwelle. Sei stark, Grimm und pass auf dich auf!“  
Aufrichtig lächelnd hielt Lucifer ihm die Hand hin. Nick gab ihm seine und war erstaunt über die kühle Haut des Teufels. Müsste er nicht glühen, dachte er ein wenig irritiert, bevor er das Hotel betrat.

 

Der Captain war lebendig, auch wenn er mehr als ungehalten aussah, als Nick zurück kam. Maze hingegen war gut gelaunt.  
„Können wir uns jetzt den wichtigen Dingen zuwenden?“, fragte sie Lucifer gespielt nörglig.  
„Wichtige Dinge, wie?“  
„Zum Beispiel Serienkillern die Gliedmaßen auszureißen, vielleicht?“ Lucifer lachte und sagte.  
„Alles, was du willst, meine hübsche Dämonenfreundin. Wir sehen uns morgen in P. Guten Heimflug, Jungs!“


	13. Chapter 13

Nachdem Nick dem Captain das Gespräch zwischen Lucifer und ihm widergegeben hatte, checkten sie im Hotel aus. Der Flug ging in zwei Stunden.  
„Und was verschweigst du mir?“, fragte Sean ihn.  
„Ich dachte, du bist beruhigt, dass ich dir und mir das Ereignis an unsere Begegnungen lasse?“, murrte Nick und wich seinem Blick aus. Denn er hatte inzwischen begriffen, dass Renard sich davor gefürchtet hatte. Vielleicht könnte er es ertragen nicht mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Diese wertvolle Episode zu verlieren, wäre für ihn aber grausam, was paradox war, denn es wäre ja nie geschehen. Aber Nick war der Meinung, dass sie damit klarkommen würden, im Gegensatz zu ihm und Juliette. Wenn Lucifer nicht ungeschehen machen könnte, was Juliette getan hatte, würden sie niemals wieder unbefangen miteinander umgehen können.   
„Dafür danke ich dir. Doch du verschweigst mir, was du ihm gebeichtet hast, Nick“,  
„Das tue ich wirklich. Aber es tut absolut nichts zur Sache. Es war eine persönliche Angelegenheit zwischen ihm und mir.“  
„Hast du ihm die Hand gegeben?“, fragte Sean leise.  
„Was?“  
„Hast du ihm deine Hand gegeben?“ Nick wurde blass.  
„Ja, habe ich. Aber es war kein Handschlag für ein Deal oder so. Es war eher eine Abschiedsgeste.“  
Renard sagte nichts, sah aber alles andere als begeistert auf.

 

Als sie sich am Flughafen trennten, sagte Sean:  
„Nimm dir Zeit solange du brauchst und rede mit Juliette, bevor dieser Lucifer uns hier morgen auf die Nerven geht. Vielleicht könnt ihr es ohne sein Eingreifen in Ordnung bringen und wir brauchen ihn gar nicht.“  
„Ich kann Juliette nicht einfach so vergeben.“  
„Es war nicht ihr tödlicher Ernst, Nick, nur ein unglücklicher Zufall. Gestehe ihr diese Rache zu und vergiss es dann. Auch sie hat das recht nicht perfekt zu sein. Es beschreibt doch nicht eure komplette Beziehung. Sie liebt dich und du liebst sie. Sollte das nicht in erster Linie zählen?“ Nick sah ihn eindringlich an.  
„Scheinbar stehst du darauf dich selbst zu quälen, kann das sein? Masochismus, Captain?“  
Der Captain drehte sich um und ließ ihn dann einfach stehen.

 

Juliette war zu Hause. Sie hatte sich krankgemeldet und sah verheult aus, als Nick ins Haus trat.  
„Nick, ich …“ Zögerlich stand sie auf und kam auf ihn zu. Nick fühlte sich nicht in der Lage auf sie zuzugehen. Noch nicht.  
„Lass mich erst einmal was trinken“, sagte er feige und ging zum Kühlschrank.  
„Es tut mir wahnsinnig und aufrichtig leid“, sagte sie in seinem Rücken. Er konnte sich nicht umdrehen, weil er versuchte herauszufinden, ob ihm diese Worte etwas bedeuteten.  
„Das glaube ich dir“, sagte er schwach und drehte sich endlich herum. Aber scheinbar war sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehr einladend, denn Juliette blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen und sah ihn nur flehend an.  
„Ist das … ist so etwas wirklich in dir, Juliette?“, flüsterte er rau. Lange sah sie ihn an und dann nickte sie.  
„Ja, Nick. Ich will dich nicht teilen, ich liebe dich und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass unsere Liebe systematisch zerstört wird, seit du … ein Grimm bist. Der Captain war nur der Anfang und … er hat seine Bestrafung doch auch irgendwie auch verdient, oder? Ich meine, er hat mit Adalind gemeinsame Sache gemacht, sie auf uns gehetzt und er war es, der unsere Beziehung von Anfang an sabotiert hat, um dich für sich zu gewinnen und …“  
„Ich wiederhole mich: Du hast ihn fast getötet! Er hat damals versucht dich zu retten und ist deshalb überhaupt nur in die Situation gekommen, Juliette!“, knurrte er ungehalten. Sie sah ihn komisch an.  
„Du kapierst es nicht, Nick, oder?“ Juliette klang abweisender. Fragend sah er sie an.  
„Er tut es für dich. Renard hat es für dich, bzw. den Grimm getan! Alles was er tut, tut er für dich und du schläfst noch mit ihm! Er will dich für sich ganz allein, kannst du das nicht sehen? Wie kannst du nur so blind sein, Nick?“   
„Ach?! Darum geht es jetzt? Pure Eifersucht? Aus dir spricht dein Ego, Juliette und ich kann das sogar irgendwie verstehen. Aber ich bin nicht mehr nur Nick, dein Freund. Ich bin jetzt leider mehr und …“ Mühsam bremste er sich und holte ein paarmal tief Luft. Er musste dieses Gespräch in eine andere Richtung bringen, sonst machte er alles nur schlimmer.  
„Okay, weißt du was? Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an, auch wenn ich nicht die richtige Adresse dafür bin. Du solltest dich bei meinem Captain entschuldigen und Sam bei ihrem Ex-Mann. Was ich sagen will, ich brauche noch ein wenig Zeit und muss über uns nachdenken. Vielleicht treffen wir uns morgen zum Lunch?“  
„Aber Nick …“  
„Was? Dachtest du, ich schlafe hier? Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich es vergessen kann, nur weil du sagst, dass es dir leid tut? Leider nein. In dir ist … eine Dunkelheit, die mich erschreckt. Das Schlimme ist, dass ich sie verstehen kann, weil ich selbst …“ Juliette sah ihn ziemlich schockiert an.  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist, wenn wir beide in dieser finsteren Stimmung weitermachen wie bisher.“ Dieses Gespräch hatte keinen Zweck. Seine Freundin war uneinsichtig und gab noch immer den Umständen und anderen Personen die Schuld. Lucifer müsste das morgen unbedingt wieder in Ordnung bringen, damit sie nochmal von vorn beginnen konnten. So, wie es jetzt war, war es unmöglich, denn Juliette bereute nicht ihre Absicht sich zu rächen und damit hatte Lucifer wohl recht. Etwas tief in ihr hatte diese schäbige Rache unbedingt gebraucht. Aber konnte auch er mit dieser finsteren, gemeinen Juliette zusammen bleiben? Er wusste es gerade nicht.  
„Nick, bitte! Ich …“  
„Ich melde mich morgen bei dir. Bis morgen!“, sagte er müde und ging dann einfach, ohne auf ihr Rufen zu achten.

 

Er fuhr ins PD und bearbeitete mit Hank zusammen den Rest ihres Falles. Nicht einmal sah er nach, ob Renard in seinem Büro war, weil er befürchtete, dass das sein Urteil über sich und Juliette beeinflussen würde. Später am Abend fuhr er in eine dieser Burger-Lokale und stopfte sich mit Fastfood voll, bis ihm schlecht war. Dann mietete er sich ein günstiges Zimmer in einem dieser zahlreichen Motels an der Straße und legte sich aufs Bett, um nachzudenken. Er war ganz und gar nicht mit der Situation glücklich. Weder mit dem was geschehen war, noch mit dem, was er selbst getan hatte und schon gar nicht mit dem, was in Zukunft passieren würde. Er würde immer wissen wer Juliette wirklich ist und war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob er neben ihrer ganz sicher starken netten und fürsorglichen Seite auch ihre rachsüchtige, egoistische Seite mögen könnte. Dabei war er auch kein Engel und Sean Renard schon gar nicht. Warum nur, war er ihr gegenüber so hart? Vielleicht, weil er sie insgeheim immer bewundert hatte und sie als Maßstab für das Gute im Menschen genommen hatte, wenn er selbst in Gefahr lief, dass ihm seine eigene Umgänglichkeit und sein moralischer Kodex abhandenkam und er zu sehr von der Dunkelheit angezogen wurde. Und waren seine Sorgen nicht berechtigt? Immerhin hatte er Sex mit einem Zauberbiest gehabt und zwar mit voller Absicht. Zwei Mal! Und es war kein Versehen wie bei Adalind, die ihn mit ihrem Zauber geblendet hatte. Er wollte es und wenn er ehrlich war, würde er es wieder tun. Er bereute es nicht. Als er so darüber nachdachte, verspürte er dieses bittersüße Sehnen in sich. Wenn Sean nun hier wäre, hätte er nichts dagegen, dass er ihn berührte.

 

Als würde eine seltsame Verbindung zwischen ihnen bestehen, vibrierte sein Telefon auf dem Nachtisch.   
„Captain?“  
„Bist du in Ordnung?“   
„Ja.“  
„Aber …?“  
„Das Gespräch mit Juliette lief nicht besonders gut, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“ Am anderen Ende erklang ein leidendes Seufzen.  
„Willst du, dass ich mit ihr spreche, bevor du deine Seele morgen an den Teufel verlierst?“  
„Du meinst diesen Teufelsmist ernst, oder? Ich glaube nicht, dass Lucifer … so einer ist, Captain“  
„So einer? Welche Absichten hat er denn noch geäußert? Was will er außer deine Seele?“ Nick musste unwillkürlich lachen.   
„Warte mal, verstehe ich das gerade richtig? Du bist eifersüchtig auf den leibhaftigen Teufel? Ich gebe zu, er sieht verteufelt gut aus und …“  
„Das ist kein beschissener Spaß, Nick!“, zischte Sean plötzlich böse in sein Ohr und Nick blinzelte verdutzt.  
„Doch, denn du führst dich ebenso seltsam auf wie meine Freundin. Vielleicht sollte ich mich fragen, ob ich träume. Gute Nacht!“, knurrte er und legte auf. Er schaltete sein Telefon ganz aus und warf sich dann verärgert aufs Bett. Wenn Monroe wenigstens in der Stadt wäre. Wenn Hank heute Abend nicht ein Date hätte. Es war zum Verrücktwerden.  
Über seine deprimierenden Gedanken schlief Nick tatsächlich ein.

 

Als es hart an die Tür klopfte, fuhr er hoch und griff nach seiner Waffe. Sein Herz schlug schnell und er wartete. Vielleicht hatte er nur geträumt.  
„Nick?! Mach mir auf!“  
Der Captain?! Das war ja nicht zu glauben. Nick legte die Waffe weg und öffnete ihm die Tür.  
„Was soll das denn? Woher weißt du, wo ich bin?“  
„Captain-Geheimnis. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich.“  
„Und ich dachte schon, du willst etwas anderes“, erwiderte Nick empört und warf sich wieder auf sein Bett. Sean starrte ihn aus verengten Augen eindeutig verstimmt an.  
„In solchen Kategorien denkst du also neuerdings? Dann mache ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen, Nick.“  
„Ich denke einfach, dass die Sache mit Lucifer nur funktionieren wird, wenn er auch mein Wissen über alles manipuliert. Wenn er nur Juliettes Tat ungeschehen macht, dann weiß ich es nach wie vor. Ich kann sie nicht mehr in diesem Licht sehen wie früher.“  
„Aber darum geht es doch, Nick! Du sollst sie sehen, wie sie ist. Sie hat sich nicht verändert, seit du sie kennst. Du hast an ihr nur eine neue Seite entdeckt, die dir … vielleicht nicht gefällt aber mit der du auch leben kannst, denn sie überwiegt nicht ihre Liebenswürdigkeit. Du liebst sie immer noch, auch wenn es dir im Moment schwer fällt es zu verstehen.“ Sean hatte sich zu ihm aufs Bett gesetzte und sprach leise mit ihm. Alles was er sagte, klang vernünftig und nachvollziehbar und Nick musste ihm recht geben. Trotzdem sträubte sich in ihm etwas dagegen.  
„Warum tust du das? Warum treibst du mich zurück in ihre Arme?“   
„Das tue ich nicht. Ich versuche nur ehrlich zu dir zu sein. Was auch immer du gerade zu empfinden glaubst, es ist nicht von Dauer. Was du für mich getan hast, war in deinen Augen eine Notwendigkeit und es zeichnet deinen Charakter aus, dass du tust, was getan werden muss. Das zweite Mal war eine Wiedergutmachung und ich danke dir dafür, dass ich mein Gewissen beruhigen durfte. Doch alles darüber hinaus, steht uns nicht zu. Nein, das ist nicht ganz richtig. Es muss heißen, dass ich kein Recht auf dich habe. Es kann nicht richtig sein, dass ein Grimm …“  
Der Grimm setzte sich auf, packte ihn am Hemd und zog ihn wieder mit aufs Bett.   
„Du hast etwas mit Lucifer gemeinsam, Captain. Soll ich dir sagen, was es ist?“, flüsterte Nick rau und ließ sein Hemd nicht los, obwohl Sean versuchte seine Hand loszubekommen.  
„Wenn du es nicht lassen kannst …“, brummte er ungehalten.  
„Ihr hört euch beide ziemlich gern reden und dabei sagt ihr ziemlich wenig.“  
„Das ist lächerlich, Nick!“ Nick lachte nur verächtlich und küsste Sean dann. Der wehrte sich noch kurz, gab dann aber recht schnell auf. Ehe sie sich versahen waren sie schon wieder in einem dieser verlangenden und wenig einfühlsamen Küssen gefangen. Während Sean die ganze Zeit versuchte, Nicks Hände davon abzuhalten, ihn auszuziehen, schaffte es Nick Stück für Stück ihn zu entblößen.   
„Es geht nicht nur um das, wenn du das denkst …“, keuchte er Sean an und zog sich dann selbst seinen Pullover über den Kopf.  
„Das hat nichts mit Denken zu tun, Nick. Warum kannst du das nicht sehen?“  
„Aber fängt nicht alles nur mit einem Gefühl an?“ Endlich bemühte sich der Captain ihn aus seiner Hose zu helfen. Schon längst war er steif und als Renard dann seine Erektion mit seiner Hand umfasst, stöhnte Nick irgendwie überrascht auf. Überrascht war er deshalb, weil er einfach mit weiteren Diskussionen und Einwänden gerechnet hätte. Mit glühenden Wangen, seine Stirn an Seans Stirn gelegt, bewegte er seinen Unterleib vor und zurück. Er war wie im Rausch dieses süßen Vergnügens, was ungewohnt, bizarr und doch irgendwie süchtig machend war.  
„Das tut es, Nick. Es fängt mit Liebe an und endet mit dem Tod“, flüsterte Sean belegt und Nick küsste ihn als Antwort nass und gierig.   
„Aber wir müssen noch nicht sterben …“, begehrte der Captain flüsternd auf, als ihn Nick nach hinten aufs Bett drückte.  
„Das werden wir nicht!“ Als Nick ihm half in ihn einzudringen, sagte keiner mehr etwas. Sobald es leichter für Nick wurde, sich zu bewegen, legte er sich auf Sean, um ihm näher zu sein. Nick bewegte sich langsam und wie benommen, weil er nicht aufhören konnte über die Unglaublichkeit der Situation zu staunen. Das alles fühlte sich so überwältigend und gut an, dass er nicht wusste, wie er auch körperlich zu Juliette zurückkehren sollte.  
Wenn ihn Lucifer in diesem gefährlichen Moment gefragte hätte, was er sich sehnlichst wünscht, dann hätte er gesagt: Für immer mit dem Zauberbiest vereint zu sein.   
Jede einzelne Zelle in seinem Körper vibrierte vor Lust und Ekstase. Er stöhnte an Renards Hals und der hatte seine Hände so fest auf seinen Hüften, dass ein warmer, guter Schmerz davon ausging.  
Nick spürte seinen Höhepunkt nicht nahen. Er kam schlagartig und so heftig, dass er aufschrie. Sein Schrei ging in ein Wimmern über und sein Muskelkrampfen schien ewig zu dauern. Als er wieder einigermaßen zu sich kam, bewegte er sich wieder langsam und so lange, bis sich der Captain plötzlich hinsetzte und ihn dabei so fest an sich drückte, dass er keine Luft bekam. Sean Gesicht war heiß an seiner Brust und er presste seinen offenen Mund so fest gegen seine Haut, dass Nick seine Zähne fühlte. Ein dunkle, langes Stöhnen, dass sich eher nach Schmerz denn nach Lust anhörte erklang und ließ Nick bis tief in sein Innerstes erschauern.   
So klingt Liebe, dachte er unzusammenhängend und schnappte dann nach Luft, als Sean seine Umarmung lockerte.

Trotz aller Zärtlichkeit wollte Sean nicht da bleiben und vielleicht war das auch gut so. Denn kaum war er weg, rief Lucifer an und kündigte sich für den Mittag in Portland an.  
Nick versprach ihm ein „Date“ mit Juliette zu verschaffen und wollte aus vielerlei Gründen den Captain nicht involvieren.


	14. Chapter 14

Gleich nach dem kärglichen Frühstück, welches aus einem eingepackten Sandwich bestand, was er sich gestern besorgt hatte, rief er Juliette an.  
„Nick?“ Sie klang flehend.  
„Wollen wir uns zum Lunch treffen?“  
„Ja, gern. Hast du über alles nachgedacht und kannst du …“  
„Nicht am Telefon, Juliette. Um Eins im Heaven? Ich habe einen Tisch auf meinen Namen reserviert. Wenn du vor mir da bist, weißt du Bescheid.“  
„Okay“, sagte sie fügsam und er hörte sie leise seufzen.  
„Bis später!“ verabschiedete er sich und verbrachte dann den Vormittag damit zu shoppen. Er besorgte sich eine Verkleidung, um anwesend zu sein, wenn Lucifer mit ihr sprach. Dem Teufel schickte er die Adresse des Restaurants Heaven (wenn das mal keine Ironie des Schicksals war, dachte er dabei) und die Uhrzeit. Er bekam zwar keine Antwort, war sich aber sicher, dass Lucifer ihm den Gefallen tat, denn immerhin wollte er ja seine Seele, wie Renard befürchtete. Nick fand die Vorstellung immer noch zu absurd, um sie ernsthaft in Betracht zu ziehen.

 

Lange vor der Zeit, klebte er sich den falschen Vollbart an, setzte sich die verspiegelte Sonnenbrille auf und schlüpfte in den überteuerten Anzug in hellblau, um so dekadent wie möglich zu wirken. Selbst das Zauberbiest würde ihn vermutlich nicht erkennen, dachte Nick, als er sich im Spiegel ansah. Juliette erst recht nicht, denn die würde schockiert über Lucifers Erscheinen sein. Der Teufel hingegen würde ihn sicher erkennen, aber bestimmt schweigen.  
Schlauerweise hatte er sich zwei Tische reserviert und ging ein gutes Stück vor der Zeit ins Heaven. Alle Tische, bis auf zwei, waren besetzt und die standen praktischerweise nebeneinander. Wenn Lucifer da mal nicht seine Finger im Spiel hatte, dachte er sarkastisch und nahm so Platz, dass er mit dem Rücken zum Tisch von Juliette sitzen würde. Er musste nicht ihr Gesicht sehen, sondern wollte nur unerkannt hören, was sie sprachen. Er bestellte sich etwas zu trinken und ein Vorspeise, damit er etwas zu tun hatte und dann wartete er.

 

Juliette war überpünktlich und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Wenn sie ihn jetzt bemerken würde, würde alles auffliegen. Das passierte allerdings nicht und fast war Nick enttäuscht, dass seine langjährige Freundin seine Anwesenheit nicht spüren konnte. Renard hätte ihn bemerkt, da war sich Nick ungerechterweise sicher. Sie bestellte etwas zu trinken und war sehr unruhig, wie Nick gut spüren konnte.  
Als Nick dann Lucifers angenehme Stimme hörte, erschauerte er tatsächlich kurz.  
„Oh, kennen wir uns nicht?“ Lucifer hatte so getan, als wenn er an Juliettes Tisch vorbeilaufen wollte, war aber dann stehen geblieben und zurückgekehrt. Juliette erstarrte, wie Nick deutlich aus dem Augenwinkel sah und stammelte dann überrascht:  
„Lucifer?“  
„Genau der! Lucifer Morningstar aus LA. Du erinnerst dich an mich, das freut mich sehr.“  
„Natürlich erinnere ich mich!“, sagte sie heiser und Nick musste Lucifers Charme einfach einen Moment lang beneiden. Seine Stimme schien nur allein für Juliette zu existieren und damit gab er ihr einen Wert, den sie gar nicht verdient hatte. Andererseits wollte er ja auch etwas von ihr.   
„Ist der Platz an deinem Tisch noch frei?“  
„Äh, nein. Ich warte eigentlich auf meinen Freund … doch der scheint sich zu verspäten und … na ja, setz dich trotzdem einen Moment zu mir“, sagte sie dann zögerlich und fast hätte Nick sich umgedreht, weil er wissen wollte, was Lucifer gemacht hatte, um ihre Meinung derart schnell zu ändern. Teufels-Zeug vermutlich, wie er selbst sagen würde. Lucifer hatte eine manipulierende Macht, die er einfach nicht durchschauen konnte.

„Aber gern. Wenn dein Freund kommt, bin ich weg, keine Sorge. Du siehst hübsch aus aber auch ein wenig … nachdenklich. Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Juliette seufzte leise und Nick konnte ihr Unbehagen sehr gut spüren. Zum ersten Mal seit Langem tat sie ihm sehr leid und er fühlte sehr genau, dass sie alles zutiefst bereute.  
„Na ja … es ist …“  
„Sag es mir, vielleicht kann ich dir einen neutralen Rat geben…“, hörte er Lucifers eindringliche aber äußerst sanfte Stimme. Mitnichten klang es nach Manipulation, sondern nur nach Mitgefühl und Verständnis.  
„Erinnerst du dich an deinen Rat, den du mir im LUX gegeben hast?“, flüsterte Juliette nun so leise, dass er sie kaum verstehen konnte. Es beschämte sie aber Nick merkte deutlich, dass sie unbedingt darüber sprechen wollte und wer war da besser geeignet als der Verursacher persönlich.  
„Aber natürlich.“  
„Ich habe es getan. Ich habe meinen Rachefantasien nachgegeben und … ich muss zugeben, dass es mir wirklich geholfen hat. Es hat mich von einer großen Last befreit. Leider … ist es ein wenig aus dem Ruder gelaufen und ich hätte … fast jemanden umgebracht.“  
„Aber das war doch sicher nicht deine Absicht gewesen, oder?“  
„Nein! Auf keinen Fall! Ich meine, ich mag den Mann immer noch nicht und werde ihn wohl auch niemals mögen, doch ich wollte ihn sicher nicht lebensgefährlich verletzen!“  
„Ist es gut ausgegangen?“  
„Ja, das schon. Doch mein Freund … ist wirklich sauer auf mich, weil er es rausbekommen hat und er …“ Juliette schien wie im Rausch zu sein und wenn Lucifer sie nicht gestoppt hätte, hätte Juliette ihm wohl alle intimen Details anvertraut. Auch das, was er ihr gesagt hatte.  
„Warte. Warte, schöne Frau! So viele persönliche Details bereiten mir Unwohlsein. Es tut mir leid, dass es irgendwie schief gelaufen ist und normalerweise treffe ich selten zwei Mal eine Person, die mich im LUX um einen Gefallen gebeten hat und wenn, dann möglichweise ein wenig … nun, schweigsamer oder sollte ich sagen: schreiender. Aber hier sitze ich nun und ich mag dich, wirklich. Deshalb werde ich dich ein zweites Mal fragen: Was ist es, was du tief in deinem Herzen wirklich begehrst?“   
Unwillkürlich erschauerte Nick und seine eigene, unwillkürlich gedachte Antwort schockierte ihn so derart, dass er Juliettes gehauchte Antwort fast nicht gehört hätte.  
„Ich wollte, dass all das nie geschehen wäre. Ich würde rückgängig machen, was ich getan habe.“  
„Was genau?“, fragte Lucifer sanft nach.  
„Ich hätte Nicks Captain niemals auf diese grausame Weise bestraft, die ihn aufgrund meiner Unwissenheit fast das Leben gekostet hat. Und ich hätte auch nie initiiert den Mann von Samantha zu bestrafen. Diese ganze fiese Rachesache, die wir den Männern angetan haben, hätte nie geschehen dürfen.“  
„Das ist alles?“, fragte Lucifer nach. Juliette zögerte, sagte dann aber fest:  
„Ja. Mit allem anderen komme ich klar. Ich und Nick.“  
Seine liebe Juliette, dachte Nick in diesem Moment gerührt. Eine gefährliche Sekunde fühlte sich Nick so, als wenn er aufstehen und sich zu erkennen geben wollte. Stattdessen stand er auf, ging zum Tresen und bezahlte dort. Er hatte gehört, was er hören musste. Lucifer würde tun, was er tun könnte und er …? Hatte er nun seine Seele an den Teufel verkauft?

 

Etwa zehn Minuten später rief er Juliette an und entschuldigte sich, dass ihm ein wichtiger Mord dazwischen gekommen war. Sie war verständnisvoll wie immer und er sagte nur wie üblich, dass er sich auf den Abend mit ihr freute.  
Die Wahrheit war, er fühlte sich extrem mies. So wie sich seine Freundin am Telefon angehört hatte, hatte Lucifer die Situation tatsächlich bereinigt. Nichts davon war geschehen und trotzdem war es das, in gewisser Weise. Doch er hatte ihm und Juliette einen Neustart verschafft und nur Gott wusste, welchen Gefallen er dafür eines Tages vom Grimm einfordern mochte.   
Ins PD konnte Nick an diesem Tag nicht mehr fahren, weil er Angst hatte, Seans alleiniger Anblick würde ihn in tiefe Verzweiflung stoßen. Am frühen Abend, so, dass es glaubwürdig nach Feierabend aussah, fuhr Nick mit heftig klopfendem Herzen nach Hause.

 

Juliette war noch nicht da und Nick bereitete ein schnelles Essen vor.   
Als sie kam, gab sie ihm einen Kuss.   
„Tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht zum Lunch geschafft habe …“, sagte er schuldbewusst.  
„Ach, macht doch nichts. Ich habe einen alten Bekannten aus dem College getroffen. Er hat mir Gesellschaft geleistet und mich mit wirklich verrückten Geschichten unterhalten. Er war echt witzig aber ziemlich schräg drauf“, sagte sie freimütig. Nick beobachtete sie misstrauisch. Der Beweis, dass nichts geschehen war, würde noch ausstehen. Wenn er in seiner Annahme richtig lag, würde Renard durchaus noch wissen, was geschehen war, auch wenn es nie passiert war. Doch um sicher zu sein, müsste er sich davon selbst überzeugen.  
Heute Nachmittag hatte Nick das Auto in die Werkstatt gebracht, damit die demolierte Tür wieder in Ordnung gebracht wurde. Deshalb würde Nick sich morgen früh vom Captain höchstpersönlich abholen lassen, weil er sehen musste, wie sich Juliette in Renards Gegenward verhielt. Allerdings wusste Sean noch nichts davon und er müsste ihn dringend anrufen.  
Juliette freute sich über das Essen und plauderte mit ihm über ihren Tag, während Nick recht schweigsam war.   
Zusammen wuschen sie ab und dann kam es zu einem unvermeidlichen Ereignis, dem Nick nicht ausweichen durfte. Juliette wollte mit ihm schlafen. Normalerweise war er der Erste, der im Bett lag. Nach allem aber, fühlte sich das seltsam an. Er musste an Sean denken und fühlte sich schuldig, doch er konnte ihr auch nicht ausweichen, denn damit wäre er es, der den Neubeginn behindern würde.  
Nick ließ sich von ihr also ins Bett ziehen und anschließend verwöhnen. Es tat gut und zu seiner Erleichterung reagierte sein Körper auch angemessen, was vielleicht zu nicht unerheblichem Teil auch daran lag, dass er wieder und wieder daran denken musste, wie das Zauberbiest auf diese alles beherrschende Art in ihm war, ihn ausfüllte und unbekanntes Glück schenkte.  
Letztlich war es egal. Er war in der Lage mit Juliette zu schlafen und das war gut, denn es relativierte den Tag irgendwie. Sie küsste ihn und kuschelte sich dann an ihn, bis sie einschlief. Nick wartete noch eine Weile, stand dann vorsichtig auf und rief Sean an.

 

„Du musst mich morgen früh zu Hause abholen, mein Auto ist in der Werkstatt“, sagte er leise.  
„Ich muss?“, fragte er düster nach. Er klang überaus angespannt, wenn nicht sogar eifersüchtig. Hatte Lucifer ihn nicht gewarnt? Immerhin hörte der Captain sich so an, als wenn er noch alles wusste und Nick war sich in diesem Moment gar nicht sicher, ob er da nicht einen massiven Fehler begangen hatte.  
„Ja, bitte. Ich muss sehen, ob es geklappt hat. Lucifer hat mit ihr gesprochen, doch ich brauche den endgültigen Beweis, verstehst du?“  
„Verstehe ich nicht. Reicht es nicht, dass sie mit dir schläft?“, fragte er kalt nach. Nick holte tief Luft. Woher wusste Renard das? Reine Spekulation wahrscheinlich. Aber er hatte recht.  
„Du wolltest, dass ich ihr vergebe. Ich bin auf dem Weg dahin. Solltest du mich dann nicht unterstützen?“ Sean am anderen Ende schwieg lange und Nick lauschte seinem Atem. Wie gern wäre er jetzt bei ihm, würde sich von ihm berühren lassen und ihn küssen.  
„Ja, das wollte ich. Und ich stehe hinter deiner Entscheidung. Deshalb hole ich dich morgen um 8 Uhr ab. Sieh zu, dass Juliette zu Hause ist, nicht, dass ich umsonst komme.“  
„Fein“, sagte Nick gekränkt. Als ob er ihn sonst in sein Haus zerren und vergewaltigen würde, also wirklich!  
„Nick?“ Seans Stimme klang so sanft, dass Nick unwillkürlich sehnsüchtig seufzte.  
„Was?“  
„Du hast das Richtige getan!“  
Warum fühlte es sich nicht so an? Warum tat es so weh seine Stimme zu hören?   
„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher!“  
„Bis morgen, Nick!“  
„Ich … vermisse dich …“, flüsterte Nick und legte dann mit Tränen in den Augen auf. Renard hatte seinen erbärmlichen Satz nicht mehr gehört.  
War es wirklich richtig, was er getan hatte? Vielleicht müsste er nur ein wenig durchhalten und alles würde werden wie immer. Als er zu Juliette ins Bett stieg, fühlte er sich einsam wie nie. Als er sich an sie drückte, ihren süßen Duft einatmete und sich sagte, dass er es vermisst hatte, fühlte es sich nicht richtig an. Als er an Sean dachte, tat sein Herz weh.  
Was würde Renard jetzt tun? War er traurig ihn gehabt zu haben und ihn wieder zu verlieren?  
Welchen Gefallen würde Lucifer irgendwann einfordern? Würde er sich vielleicht zusammen mit Juliette in der Hölle ein Zimmer teilen? Vermutlich. Dieser abwegige Gedanken beruhigte Nick wenigstens so weit, dass er dann doch wieder einschlief.


	15. Chapter 15

Als es kurz vor 8 Uhr war, wurde Nick immer unruhiger. Juliette frühstückte ihr Müsli und er trank nur Kaffee. Das fiel nicht unbedingt auf, denn er aß früh selten etwas. Mit seinem ungewöhnlich guten Gehör, erkannte er Renards Auto schon von Weitem. Er war sehr pünktlich und Nick war plötzlich richtig schlecht. Es klopfte an der Tür und er sagte lässig wie er hoffte:  
„Ach, das muss der Captain sein.“ Juliette sah ihn ein wenig unwillig an, zuckte dann aber die Schultern.  
„Biete ihm wenigstens einen Kaffee an, wenn er dich schon abholen muss“, sagte sie und Nick musterte sie. War das schon sein Beweis? Er ging zur Tür und ließ Sean ins Haus, ohne seinen Blick länger zu erwidern, denn all seine Aufmerksamkeit lag auf Juliette. Erfreut war sie keinesfalls diesen Mann zu treffen, doch ihr Verhalten war moderat und nicht auffällig.  
Sie brachte sogar ein gezwungenes Lächeln zustande, als sie ihm einen guten Morgen wünschte. Eine gewisse Spannung zwischen ihnen war vollkommen normal. Nick vermutete, dass sie viel emotionaler reagieren würde, wenn diese Rache wirklich geschehen wäre. Doch Juliette sah Renard nur ein wenig gleichgültig an, als wollte sie keinen Gedanken an ihn verschwenden. Ihr Blick war nicht unruhig, als sie ihm eine Tasse Kaffee brachte und sie errötete auch nicht, als er sich artig bedankte. Nick nahm nun auch Renards forschenden Blick auf Juliette wahr und das beruhigte ihn. Wenn er selbst vielleicht Vorurteile hatte und etwas übersah, so hatte der Captain vielleicht doch einen besseren, distanzierteren Blick auf sie.  
„Ich muss jetzt leider los, Nick. Bleibt es heute Abend bei unserer Verabredung im Heaven?“, fragte sie und schien sich nicht daran zu stören, dass Renard alles hörte. Sie ignorierte ihn mit dieser kalten Verachtung, die sie ihm seit diesem Desaster eben entgegen brachte. Es war also alles wieder in Ordnung, dachte Nick erleichtert und gleichzeitig enttäuscht.  
„Ja, natürlich. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dich gestern versetzt habe, Juliette!“  
„Aber du hast dich doch schon letzte Nacht entschuldigt“, sagte sie so laut, dass es der Captain hören musste. Sie küsste Nick ganz schamlos und zog sich dann ihren Mantel über.  
„Bis heute Abend!“ Sie warf ihm einen Kuss zu und Nick hob lächelnd die Hand. 

 

Erst als ihr Auto nicht mehr zu hören war, holte Nick tief und ein bisschen zittrig Luft.  
„Ich würde sagen, Lucifer hat Wort gehalten.“  
„Sieht ganz so aus“, erwiderte Sean düster und starrte in seine Tasse.  
„Kannst du … dich an ihre Rache erinnern?“, fragte er seinen Captain neugierig.  
„Kann ich. Aber ich habe nicht mehr die Spuren ihrer zärtlichen Zuneigung auf meinem Körper.“  
„Das ist … interessant. Es ist also nie geschehen und trotzdem wissen wir beide davon. Ich frage mich, wie Lucifer das gemacht hat.“ Nick war ganz in diese abstrakten Gedanken versunken.  
„Ich frage mich das nicht, denn es ist nicht richtig. Denkst du, diese Manipulation bleibt ohne Konsequenzen?“ Unwillkürlich rollte Nick überdrüssig die Augen.  
„Es ist jetzt sowieso zu spät darüber zu diskutieren. Es hat funktioniert. Juliette hat nie getan, was sie tun wollte und … wir … du und ich …“  
„Wir sollten los, ich habe um 9 Uhr einen Termin!“ Der Captain stand auf und ging zielstrebig zur Tür. Enttäuscht sah Nick ihm nach, doch der Mann hatte recht. Es müsste unbedingt hier enden. Er holte seine Jacke und stieg dann wortlos zu Renard ins Auto.   
„Nutze die Chance, Nick“, sagte Sean nur leise, als er das Auto vor dem PD parkte.  
„Ja, das sollte ich wohl“, sagte Nick kraftlos und stieg als Erster aus. Sean hatte recht, sie mussten diese schreckliche Sache zwischen ihnen beenden. Sofort und für immer, sonst würde sich Nick niemals wieder auf Juliette einlassen können. Es würde so schon hart werden und Nick ahnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wie hart es wirklich werden würde ihr wieder zu vertrauen und sie zu lieben, wie er es vorher getan hatte.

 

Es war hauptsächlich Sean Renards ausgezeichneter Disziplin zu verdanken, dass viele Monate vergingen, in denen sie zusammenarbeiteten, wie es Kollegen tun sollten. Niemals fiel ein zweideutiges Wort oder sie kamen sich auf anderem Wege näher. Nick und Juliette hatten sich wieder zusammengerauft und eine Menge Dinge waren in der Zwischenzeit passiert, die ihre Welt wieder und wieder ins Wanken brachten. Wie immer war der Grimm ein Spielball des Schicksals und tat das, was er tun musste, so gut es ihm möglich war. Von Juliettes dunkler Seite hatte er nichts mehr mitbekommen. Es gab sie noch, doch sie war gut unter Verschluss und Nick bedauerte es inzwischen sogar ein wenig, denn er verstand, dass er seine Freundin zwar verurteilt hatte, sich ihr auf mysteriöse Weise doch gleichzeitig irgendwie verbunden gefühlt hatte.   
Alles war fast wie früher. Früher, bevor Juliette ihrer Rachsucht nachgegeben hatte.   
Wenn es nicht die sehnsüchtigen Blicke gäbe, die Nick und Sean zwangsweise tauschten. Niemals offen, niemals im Beisein anderer, immer hastig und kurz. Man hätte es leicht übersehen könnten, doch Nick spürte es, tief in sich. Renard hatte nie aufgehört ihn zu begehren und ihn zu lieben. Und er selbst …?  
Liebte er Juliette und ihn? Auf dieselbe Weise? Konnte man zwei Personen zur selben Zeit lieben? Oder unterschied sich diese Liebe? Wenn ja, durch was? Liebte er Sean heimlich und auf eine ungesunde Art? Liebte er Juliette, weil sie ihn liebte?   
Er wusste nur, dass er es nicht herausfinden durfte, wenn er seine Beziehung mit Juliette nicht zerstören wollte. Und nach diesem ganzen Drama wollte er das auf keinen Fall.

 

„Hast du heute in deiner Mittagspause etwas vor?“, fragte Renard ihn beiläufig. Nick stand bei ihm im Büro, hatte ihm gerade eine Akte gebracht und wollte eben wieder gehen, weil beide normalerweise solche intimen Treffen vermieden oder so schnell es ging hinter sich brachten.  
„Äh, nein …“, sagte Nick belegt und blinzelte ihn bestürzt an.  
„Ich bin umgezogen. Hast du Lust dir mein Haus anzusehen?“  
Sprachlos starrte Nick ihn an. In diesem Moment erinnerte er sich überdeutlich an die Warnung Lucifers. Die Liebe einer Persönlichkeit wie Sean Renard war unberechenbar und konnte leicht in einen Flächenbrand ausarten, wenn man ihr nur Nahrung gab.  
„Wozu? Damit ich weiß wohin ich muss, wenn ich mal wieder dein Leben retten muss?“, entgegnete Nick und fragte sich nicht, warum er nicht kategorisch einfach Nein sagte. Sean lächelte und hatte ein bisschen verlegen den Blick gesenkt.  
„Unter anderem“, sagte er dann, blickte hoch und sah Nick direkt in die Augen. Er versteckte überhaupt nicht seine Absicht und Nick erschauerte in einer Mischung aus Schreck, Fassungslosigkeit und Freude.   
„Ja, warum nicht?“, sagte Nick dünn und hätte beim besten Willen nichts anders sagen können.   
„Halb eins an meinem Wagen“, sagte Sean und sah Nick nach, der nur noch nickte und wortlos das Zimmer verließ.

 

Was zur Hölle tat er denn hier? Hatte er jetzt den Verstand verloren?  
Verständnislos über sich selbst, vertat Nick die Zeit bis zur Mittagspause mit unwichtigen Dingen. Mehrmals musste Hank ihn ansprechen, bevor er sich ihm zuwandte.   
Er könnte das nicht tun! Er würde einfach nicht am Auto warten und der Captain würde verstehen, was es bedeutete. Oder?  
Schon allein die Tatsache, dass es Renard war, der die Nerven verlor sollte Nick ängstigen. Er hätte jede Wette gegen sich selbst angenommen und nun war es Sean, der nicht mehr widerstehen konnte. Sein Interesse war schmeichelhaft und grundfalsch.  
Andererseits hatte er kürzlich erst sein Leben verloren und war nur dank seiner Mutter wieder bei ihnen, vielleicht relativierte das ein paar Dinge? Dinge, wie seinen Anstand und seinen Verzicht zugunsten Juliettes. Und Nick könnte es ihm noch nicht mal übel nehmen. Aber warum brachte er ihn in diese Zwangslage? Er würde am Auto auf ihn warten und müsste es ihm sagen. Es durfte nicht wieder beginnen. Zu fragil war seine Beziehung mit Juliette. 

 

Bemüht gelassen stand er mittags an Renards Auto. Der Captain kam pünktlich, lächelte ihn an, sagte aber nichts. Nick war wie benommen und stieg wortlos ein, obwohl er das niemals vorhatte.  
„Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst, Nick!“, sagte Sean und es klang beruhigend. Er lächelte ihn wieder so wohlwollend an, dass Nick ihn nur mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen ansehen konnte.  
„Nein? Wie ist es denn? Was glaubst du, was ich denke, dass es ist?“ Sean lachte leise und zwischen ihnen entstand wieder diese vertraute Stimmung, die Nick so vermisst hatte.  
„Du denkst, ich will dich ins Bett bekommen. Keine Sorge, ich will dir nur mein Haus zeigen, damit du in Zukunft weißt, wo du mich finden kannst. Falls du mich mal wieder retten musst.“  
„Du verarschst mich doch“, knurrte Nick ungehalten, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. 

 

Das Haus gefiel Nick ebenso wenig wie die Wohnung damals. Gleichgültig sah er sich um.  
„Hübsch“, kommentierte er matt.  
„In der Tat!“, sagte Sean. Er stand mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen am Treppengeländer und musterte ihn intensiv. Nick bekam eine Gänsehaut und Blut begann sich zwischen seinen Beinen zu sammeln. Verdammt! Warum?!  
„Ich bin froh, dass du noch am Leben bist“, sagte Nick, ohne, dass er die Worte vorher überhaupt nur gedacht hatte.  
„Das freut mich.“  
„Hat sich etwas geändert?“  
„Eine ganze Menge, Nick.“  
Wie hypnotisiert lief er langsam auf seinen Captain zu.  
„Was denn?“, fragte er ahnungsvoll flüsternd und ließ sich von Sean heranziehen, ohne dabei seinen Blick zu verlassen.  
„Dass ich nicht mehr gewillt bin Juliette den Vorzug zu geben. Ich will dich und werde dich auf keinen Fall länger mit ihr teilen.“ Sean hatte nur ganz leise und ohne jede Aufregung in der Stimme gesprochen. Nick konnte ihn nur erschüttert ansehen. Er war gewarnt worden und er selbst hatte es tief in sich geahnt, dass man eine solche Liebe niemals einfach so abtun konnte. Es gefiel ihm von einem Mann wie Renard gewollt zu werden, gleichzeitig jedoch fand er es grausam, nach allem, was er und Juliette durchgemacht hatten.  
Als der Captain ihn behutsam küsste, bröckelte sein Widerstand gegen seine Zärtlichkeit immer mehr. Wie sehr er sich nach ihm gesehnt hatte, spürte Nick in diesen Augenblicken, die ihm weiche Knie verursachten und seinen Herzschlag in ungeahnte Höhen trieb. Er war schlagartig erregt und riss Seans Hemd aus der Hose. Doch er hielt seine Hände fest und sagte:  
„Nicht hier. Komm mit!“, Er zog ihn hinter sich her, schob ihn ziemlich unsanft in sein Schlafzimmer und schaffte es gerade noch die Jalousien runter zu lassen, bevor sie übereinander herfiel.

 

Lange, nachdem die offizielle Mittagspause vorbei war, kamen sie keuchend zur Besinnung. Nick fühlte sich wund aber ausgesprochen befriedigt an. Der Captain lag hinter ihm, hatte sein Gesicht in seinem Nacken und atmete noch ein bisschen schwer.  
„Und jetzt?“, murmelte Nick müde.  
„Ich würde sagen, das wäre ein Fall für Lucifer Morningstar, oder?“ Nick lachte, merkte dann aber, dass es Renard durchaus nicht allein im Spaß gemeint hatte.  
„Ich habe meine Seele schon an ihn verkauft und will anmerken, ganz für umsonst, denn ich habe es gerade eigenhändig zerstört. Jetzt bist du dran, Sean. Verkaufe du ihm doch deine Seele.“  
„Ich habe keine Seele, Nick. Deswegen liegst du in meinen Armen und nicht in denen deiner ach so netten Freundin.“ Der Captain klang ein klein wenig gemein und irgendwie mochte Nick das.  
„Und was heißt das jetzt?“ Nick drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Seine Augen blitzten noch in einer Mischung aus gelebter Lust und Vergnügen.  
„Das heißt, ich habe lange genug verzichtet.“  
„Ja, das habe ich verstanden. Aber was heißt das für mich?“  
„Das du ab sofort zu mir gehörst und es ist mir egal, wer was dazu sagt. Wir beide sind stark genug, um damit umgehen zu können. Es ist der einzige Weg und du weißt das, Nick.“  
Lange sahen sie sich wortlos an.  
„Du hast recht. Liebe oder Tod. Du hast beides getestet und musst wissen, was besser ist.“  
„So ist es und jetzt küss mich, ehe irgendjemand anruft und etwas von uns will.“  
Nick schmunzelte und tat, was er wollte, denn der Captain hatte immer recht.  
Und letztlich war es gut, dass ihm Renard die Entscheidung abgenommen hatte und ihn zu seinem Glück gezwungen hatte. Würde Lucifer hier sein, ihn auf diese durchdringende Weise ansehen und sagen: „Nun gib es schon zu, Grimm, das ist es doch, was du dir tief in dir immer gewünscht hast. Du und das Zauberbiest! Vereint.“, dann würde er unbedingt zustimmen müssen.   
Ab jetzt war es so und nach vielen Monaten fühlte sich Nick endlich wieder richtig.

Wie das oft mit Dingen ist, die man nicht wahrhaben will: Man ignoriert sie ganz geschickt und nur wenn das Schicksal (oder Lucifer) es will, stolpert man wie zufällig darüber und dann erst versteht man die wahre Bedeutung und wird zu seinem Glück gezwungen.

 

EPILOG

 

Wochen später

 

Mit der Absicht seine Stimmung deutlich zu verbessern, begab sich Lucifer nach unten ins LUX. Ein oder zwei Gläschen eines guten Tropfens könnte seine Laune heben. Vielleicht kam auch wieder einer dieser schwachen Menschlein, um ihn um einen Gefallen zu bitten. Auch das würde ihm heute gefallen. Ein paar hübsche, willige Frauen würden es aber auch tun.  
Um nicht zu sagen, er bräuchte ganz dringend Aufmunterung, denn wie es aussah hatte er sich Chloes Meinung über ihn vollkommen verscherzt und dabei wollte er nie etwas anderes, als sie zu verstehen, damit er ihr geben kann, was sie möchte, ohne sie oder sich selbst manipulieren zu müssen. Das war ja gründlich nach hinten losgegangen.  
Aber wenn es einfach wäre, wäre es nicht die Welt seines Vaters, dachte er düster und blickte Maze ahnungsvoll entgegen. Seine Freundin kam mit einem demonstrativen Augenrollen auf ihn zu und er ahnte, dass seine Laune eher in Richtung Minus abrutschen würde, anstatt besser zu werden.  
„Da ist so eine Tussi an der Bar …“  
„Hm, geht es ein wenig spezifischer, meine hübsche Maze?“, fragte er höflich nach und blickte an ihr vorbei. Bevor es die Dämonin aussprach, entdeckte er da Übel schon an der Bar sitzen. Sie hatte dunkle, schöne Haare, ein blasses Gesicht, große Augen und den Namen Juliette.  
„Verdammt!“, knurrte er. Maze schwieg verstehend und betrachtete ihn besorgt.  
„Vielleicht solltest du es anders betrachten. Sie könnte dich ein wenig aufmuntern, wenn du sie nur lässt?“, schlug die Dämonin dann vor.  
„Wie bitte? Sie liebt einen Grimm. Bin ich …“ Lucifer brach ab, als er endlich verstand, was Maze gemeint haben können.  
„Du schlaue, kleine Teufelin“, sagte er liebevoll zu ihr und schenkte ihr eines seiner sardonischsten Grinsen.  
„Ja, warum eigentlich nicht … einen Versuch ist es wert. Schlimmer kann es ja kaum noch werden. Auf in den Kampf!“, sagte Lucifer eher zu sich, nahm aber noch Mazikeens aufmunterndes Lächeln mit.  
Warum nicht Juliette? Wenn der Grimm damit klar kam, würde es auch ihm gelingen. Es gab etwas zu tun. Etwas, was nur er so gut konnte wie niemand sonst und etwas, das allein sein Geburtsrecht war: Bestrafen.  
Juliette war nicht umsonst hier. Sie wollte etwas von ihm und vielleicht sprang sogar die schillernde Seele eines Grimms und eines Zauberbiestes dabei raus. Er sollte nehmen, was er bekommen konnte. Sich als ein Kostverächter aufzuspielen machte im Moment sowieso keinen Sinn. Chloe war so weit weg wie nie zuvor und es war fraglich, ob er dieser wunderbaren Menschenfrau jemals wieder näher kommen würde.


End file.
